The Other Side
by downinwords
Summary: This is Blaine's perspective. How I believe he takes everything, and how I believe everything goes on in his head. Some of this story is directly from the show. Most of it is my own creation.  Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. This is The Other Side.
1. Acceptance

_I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is chapter 1 of many chapters to come. Thanks for checking it out :)_

_Diclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Acceptance<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he sleepily got up from his bed. He smacked his hand down in his alarm clock. It read 8:30AM.<p>

He pulled himself out of bed and headed to his dresser.

"Blaine! Breakfast is ready!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. He hated having to spend weekends with his parents—he much preferred it at Dalton Academy, where all his friends were and where everyone accepted him for who he was.

He threw on some jeans and a T-shirt—he didn't have the best wardrobe because he was constantly wearing his Dalton uniform.

"Blaine!"

"Mom, I'm getting dressed!" He screamed down stairs.

Blaine didn't have the best relationship with his parents. Well, his mother was alright, but his father…

Blaine ran a comb quickly but painstakingly through his dark curls, and headed down the stairs.

"Hey honey," his mother said as she saw him entering the kitchen. She gave him a quick kiss on the head. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired." Blaine sat down at the table next to his father, whose nose was buried in the morning newspaper. His father didn't seem to even acknowledge Blaine's presence.

Blaine picked up a piece of toast from a plate that had been set out in the middle of the table. He slathered it in butter and gulped it down.

"Blaine honey, your father and I were going to go out to Lima today and do some shopping, maybe go to that really nice restaurant. Did you want to come?"

Blaine looked over at his father with narrow eyes. His father kept reading the paper, not even bothering to join the conversation.

Still looking at his dad, Blaine said, "I'll stay home. Thanks."

He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. His mother gave him a disappointed look.

"Don't spend all day on that computer of yours."

Blaine grunted and left the room. He went back upstairs to his bedroom and slumped down in his bed. He could already hear his parents arguing downstairs.

"Why don't you even talk to him? He looks up to you! You know you're the reason he's not coming into Lima with us!"

"Until he gets over this phase, I will not speak to him! I won't have any son of mine running around in a tutu singing little songs with all his little _gay_ friends!"

Blaine tried to shut them out. He buried his head under his pillow and prayed for them to stop screaming at each other. He tried to imagine going back to Dalton, with his good friends Wes and David. He imagined practicing songs with his fellow Warblers. Getting them all ready for sectionals, dancing and singing and laughing. He couldn't wait to get back to Dalton where everyone loved him and nobody was mad at him because he didn't have a girlfriend. In fact, he has _never_ had a girlfriend. He wasn't interested in girls at all. And all of his friends simply accepted that.

He didn't hear much yelling coming from downstairs anymore. He came out from under his pillow and looked around his room. There was nothing to do at his house. He headed over to his computer desk, sat down, and opened his laptop. Sunday, 9:10 AM. He looked at the time, wishing it would zoom forward 24 hours. Tomorrow he would get up early, his parents would drive him back to Dalton, and he would get to spend the week where we really belonged.

He opened his chat messenger. Wes was online.

_B- Hey Wes._

_W- Oh, hey Blaine, how r u?_

_B- I want out of this house._

_W- oh man, im sorry. I wish I could save u man. Why don't u just spend the weekends here in Dalton? _

_B- I would love to. But my mom insists on me coming home every weekend._

_W- man that sucks dude. Well im sorry, I gotta go. My gf is coming to visit and I gotta prepare the room… you know. Ill see u tomorrow man._

Blaine watched Wes's status change from _Online _to _Offline_. He stared longingly at the screen, hoping maybe another Warbler would sign on. Nothing happened.

He shut his computer and leaned back in his desk chair. He heard a car pull out from his driveway, so he got up and looked out the window to see his mother and father leaving in they're bright red Chevrolet. Having the house alone, he decided it would be best to practice some songs he wanted to suggest for sectionals. He went over to his desk and opened a drawer, revealing piles of sheet music. He searched through for the song he wanted—_Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry. He had always wanted to sing that song with the Warblers, and they had recently started to work on it.

Blaine started warming up his voice. He had quite and impressive range, which is partly why he always got all the solos. No one ever complained, and he was quite content with singing the lead. Everyone at Dalton knew his name and always praised him—it felt nice to be wanted somewhere. Not to mention his amazing voice always won them first place in sectionals. They had only ever won regionals once, but it was all on Blaine's pure talent.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on…_

Despite the obvious female lyrics, Blaine still loved to sing the song.

Just then, he heard a faint buzzing noise. Knowing it must be his cell phone, he ran over to his duffle bag he had packed for the weekend and pulled out his slim Blackberry. Someone was calling him… the caller ID read "Jeff Sterling". Jeff was a fellow Warbler, but not much of a friend to Blaine. What would Jeff want?, Blaine wondered, staring at the name on his phone. Jeff was a nice guy, so there was no way it was going to be a prank call of any kind. But Jeff was also known to be a bit of a ditz… It was probably a butt call, but Blaine clicked the talk button and held his phone up to his ear.

"Hello…?"

"Hey! Blaine?" He heard Jeff say on the other end.

"Um, yeah… Jeff? Hi."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence. Blaine thought he could hear Jeff chewing something—maybe a mint.

Blaine broke the silence. "Why did you call…?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. The others—meaning, like, the other Warblers… the dudes… y'know, the—"

"YES, Jeff."

"Right, sorry, they were wondering if you could come back tonight instead of tomorrow morning? There's this, uh, meeting thing tonight about sectionals and they need you to be there… they asked me to call because they're all out getting coffee and you know me, I have a coffee machine in my dorm, and I just thought I'd stay here and drink my coffee here and lay on my bed and maybe—"

"Jeff."

"Sorry! Sorry, I do get off topic… my mom says I'm a lot like my grandmother that way, always getting off topic... you know, my grandmother has dementia. Poor thing, we visit her every Christmas…"

Blaine groaned and slumped down on his bed. He looked over at his _Teenage Dream_ music, wishing he could just get back to practicing…

"Look, Jeff…"

"… and her cookies are—yes?"

"I don't think I can make it back tonight. My parents are out in Lima and I'm home alone, and I don't know when they'll be back. There's no way my mom is going to drive me up to Dalton tonight, especially if my dad has a say in it."

"Oh, okay… I'll let the guys know then. I guess David can send you the minutes from the meeting… that reminds me, I haven't even started my chemistry write-up…"

"Thanks Jeff. I'll see you at school."

Blaine ended the call and threw his Blackberry back in his duffle bag. He got up and kicked his duffle bag across the room in a state of rage. Why did his father have to be such a terrible person? Why couldn't his family accept him?

Blaine went over to his sheet music and picked it up. He didn't feel much like singing anymore. He put the sheet music back in his drawer and slumped down on the floor. He put his face in his hands and he felt a tear start to trickle out of his eye.

"No. Blaine, you idiot. Tomorrow you'll be back with your friends. Don't cry, that's so… that's so _gay_."

Even though he knew perfectly well he was gay, every day he hoped that maybe he'd meet a girl who would change his mind. A girl who would suddenly have his father love him again, a girl who would make his life easier. He also knew this would probably never happen.

He got up and looked around his room. It felt so empty and alone, unlike his dorm at Dalton. The bed had simple sheets on it, the rug was a gray colour, there were no posters or pictures on the walls, and the only accessories in the room were his laptop and comb. This made Blaine feel rather depressed, and he wanted nothing more than to be a tiny child again. When his room was a fun place full of toys, and his father loved him… would take him to the playground, baseball games, and even build airplane models with him. Blaine never told his dad he would rather be making doll clothes out of felt, because he knew his dad never would have accepted that. But everything changed on Blaine's 7th birthday, when he had asked for a Barbie doll. He had seen one in one of his mother's magazines, and had really wanted one for dressing up and giving different hairstyles. Then, Blaine started putting glitter on everything, and it was the last straw when Blaine had taken his father's baseball cap and bedazzled it. Blaine just thought the cap had looked so _boring_... it was always the same, and he wanted it to sparkle when his dad wore it outside in the sun. When Blaine's father found the cap, he had screamed at Blaine, shouted at him for touching his stuff… his father even let out a rude word that made Blaine's mother slap him. Since then, Blaine's father has hated Blaine and everything he was. His mother still loved him, and bought him toys, and decorated his room—but at a certain point, Blaine just didn't want to do anything without his daddy. So he stopped making crafts, stopped painting pictures for his walls… eventually, when Blaine was 15, his high school started to hate him too. His friends stopped talking to him when he started talking about the newest fashion rather than the newest car… bullies started picking on him, shoving him into lockers, telling him he was worthless and that his parents are ashamed of him. So he begged his mother to let him transfer to Dalton when he was 16… and she agreed. So since then, he had lived at Dalton in the weeks, came home on weekends, and came home in the summer. His mother had cleaned out his room when he has left, which is why he was now looking at it so empty and sad… he longed for his teddy bear so he could just lay on his bed and snuggle it… but his dad had thrown it out, along with all the dresses Blaine had made it.

All Blaine had wanted was to be accepted. Now he was 17 and his father hated him and his mother tried to stand up for him but secretly was just as upset that she would never have a daughter-in-law.

All he wanted was to be loved.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>...


	2. Dalton Academy

_Chapter 2 is up. I hope you guys enjoy it :) Thank you for checking it out.  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Dalton Academy<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's alarm rang loudly. He shot up into and upright position on his mattress, slammed his hand down on the alarm to stop it, and jumped out of bed. It may be 5:00 in the morning, but Blaine was more than ready to get back to Dalton. He had already packed the night before, so all he had to do was slip into his Dalton uniform and throw his pajamas into his duffle bag. He felt happy and comfortable in his Dalton uniform… he knew by the end of the week he would be tired of it again, but right now, he missed Dalton so much it was just so nice to put it on. He left his room with his bag not bothering to make his bed. He went down to the kitchen, sat down, and waited for his mother to come down and make a quick breakfast so they could leave.<p>

Ten minutes later, Blaine's father appeared. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at Blaine, then Blaine's bag, and then continued to the fridge. "Your mother isn't feeling well." He said, his head in the fridge. Blaine narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I'm going back to Dalton. I have classes."

"She isn't feeling well." His father pulled a block of cheese out of the back of the fridge and slammed it shut.

Blaine felt his anger rise.

"I'm going back to Dalton."

"We'll leave when I'm ready." His dad cut little pieces of cheese up and popped them into his mouth.

"_You're _not driving me there." The last thing Blaine wanted was to spend 45 minutes in a car with the man who ruined his childhood.

"Okay, then you don't have to go." His father answered, wrapping the cheese back up and putting it back in the fridge. Blaine heard him mumble _brat_ under his breath.

Blaine looked at the fridge. He couldn't believe his dad hadn't offered him some.

He took a deep breath. "Do you have a problem with me?"

His father didn't answer, but disappeared through the kitchen door. Then Blaine heard him say "Get your own damn self to school."

Blaine couldn't believe it. Taking the bus to school would take around 2 hours, and that's about when classes started. And Blaine still needed to freshen up at school again, and have time to see his friends…

Blaine resisted the urge to shout at his father. There were so many words he wanted to scream at him, so many things he had always wanted to say… but he could never say them.

Blaine grabbed his bag and headed out the door. The bus was better than a ride from his dad. He rummaged through his bag for money that would get him to Dalton. Just as he reached the end of his driveway, his mother came running out the front door in her bathrobe.

"Get in the car."

Blaine gave her a confused look, but did what she said. As his mother started the car, his father's face appeared in one of the second floor windows. Blaine saw him scream "dammit!", and his father disappeared. As they were pulling out of the driveway, he reappeared at the front door.

"Dammit Shannon, get BACK here with my damn car!"

Blaine saw a tear run down his mother's face. She kept driving.

The entire car ride was silent.

When they reached Dalton, his mother pulled up in front of the dorms and stopped the car.

"Have fun at school honey." She tried to smile at him, but Blaine could see she was terrified for what lay in store for her when she got back home.

"Mom," Blaine said, wondering if he should just leave. "Dad said—"

"Honey, you're going to be late." She smiled for real, and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you honey."

Blaine smiled back and got out of the car. As he was closing the door, his mother said, "Your father does, too. He really does…"

Before she could continue, Blaine slammed the door shut. He walked up to the dorms and didn't even look back as his mother pulled out of the Dalton parking lot.

Blaine opened the door to enter the familiar common room. A sudden rush of happiness came over him. He smiled to himself as he smelled the familiar smell of the common room. He headed up the stairs to the West Dorms, which is where his dorm was. He reached his dorm and opened the door to see his familiar welcoming room. He ran inside and sat down on the bed, looking around. This was _home_.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see David at his door. He was holding a sheet of paper.

Blaine smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Blaine. I heard you come up… I have the minutes from last night's emergency meeting, Jeff said you couldn't make it..."

"Yes, what happened?"

"We got our letter… the one telling us who we're up against in sectionals." David handed Blaine the paper.

"Oh! Great! I'll look over the minutes, thanks Dave." Blaine said, taking it.

"No problem Blaine. Glad to see you back."

"Yeah, see you in the common room before class."

David smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine picked up the paper and read over the messy scribbled notes:

_-Need to choose songs_

_-Rehearsal tomorrow at 3 instead of 4, still going to 5_

_-Up against McKinley high's New Directions; and The Hipsters, composed entirely of senior citizens_

_-Solo auditions next Wednesday at 3_

Blaine looked at the names of who they were up against. McKinley high…

Isn't that in Lima? Blaine thought. They won sectionals last year, but had lost to Vocal Adrenaline in Regionals... And _The Hipsters_… really? Sectionals were going to be a piece of cake.

Blaine heard a faint bell in the distance. Classes were starting in 30 minutes. He got up and headed to his bathroom to freshen up and gel his hair down. One thing he really hated about his appearance was his mass of curls on the top of his head. So he simply gelled them down every morning. After he finished, he brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, washed his face, and tidied up his uniform all before the 5 minute warning bell. He grabbed his schoolbooks off of his mahogany desk and headed down to the common room to wait for Wes and David so they could walk to class together.

When he reached the common room, David was on a couch reading a book for his English class.

"Where's Wes?" Blaine asked, looking around for his friend.

David closed his book and sat up. "He had to go to class early. Some homework problem or something." David yawned and got up. "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

Blaine and David headed towards the Lewis building—the building where all the classes were held. Each building at Dalton had a special name… Lewis was for classes, Brown was for the library, gym, and the cafeteria, Charlotte was for the music rooms, but everyone just called that one Warbler Hall, MacLeod Hall was the theatre, Howard was the dorms (which were split in the East Dorms and the West Dorms), and Office was… well, the main office.

They reached the Lewis building and went inside, heading towards their English class. Though Blaine hated classes more than anything, he loved Dalton. Even being away from it for two days had made him homesick. He couldn't wait for today's Warbler rehearsal.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Teenage Dream

_Here is chapter 3._

_I just wanted to say that I am **fully aware** that this overlaps with the show, and I do not own the dialogue for **any** of the scenes that overlap. I have written in Blaine's thoughts, and what happens before and after._

_Thanks so much for reading :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Teenage Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the clock as the second hand ticked around. It was almost 2:30. He would be free at 2:30, then he had Warblers practice at 3:00. And that's what he had been looking forward to all day. He had completely zoned out his teacher, and was just waiting for that clock to change. 2:28…. Just then, a voice was audible over the PA system.<p>

"Hi Dalton, how are you guys?"

The class looked stupidly up at the speaker.

The person over the PA system coughed. "Right. Sorry for this interruption, but there will be an impromptu Warbler concert right after class in the Senior Commons." The entire class cheered. Blaine sat up straighter. He wasn't informed of this… but it didn't matter. He wanted to just get back to singing so badly!

"Thanks." With a beep, the announcement ended. Wes leaned over his desk to Blaine and tapped his shoulder. Blaine turned to look at him.

"Hey, did David tell you about this?"

"No." Blaine said, glancing back up at the clock. 2:29.

"Right, I was supposed to tell you... this is embarrassing. Well anyway, we're singing _Teenage Dream_… I hope you practiced."

"Mr. Montgomery!" The teacher yelled at Wes. "Please, pay _attention_."

"Sorry, Mr. Daniels."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. They were going to sing _Teenage Dream_… finally! And in front of the whole school! He couldn't help but start humming it in his head. When the bell finally rang, he got up and sped out of the classroom.

He pushed his way through the crowd of students running for the Senior Commons in Warbler Hall… if he wasn't there soon, they would start without him, and he just _had_ to sing lead. It was _his_ part.

He rushed down the stairs of the Lewis building and started to bolt towards the shortcut to the Hall.

"Excuse me."

Blaine turned around. He looked up to see a boy, about his age, standing there looking lost. He wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. Blaine immediately knew he must not be from Dalton. He had a pair of sunglasses in his hand and a brown bag around his shoulder.

"Um… hi," The boy said. He sounded like he was in a hurry. "Can I ask you a question? I'm- I'm new here."

Blaine was wondering if he was telling the truth. He decided to introduce himself.

"My name's Blaine," He said, shoving out his hand for the new boy.

The boy looked at Blaine's hand, unsure of whether or not to shake it.

"Kurt." He said finally, shaking Blaine's hand. He then looked up at all the people rushing around. "So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine couldn't believe this kid didn't know. "The Warblers!" He said, matter-of-factly. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Blaine looked longingly down the hallway. He needed to get going.

"So wait…" Kurt said, looking surprised. "The Glee club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine smiled. "The Warblers are like… rock stars."

Kurt gave him another confused look.

"C'mon." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Blaine pulled Kurt off the stairs and ran the opposite way everyone else was going. He dragged Kurt down the hallway joining Lewis and Warbler Hall. They reached the hall, and Blaine pushed open the doors. The hall was full of students, and Blaine saw his fellow Warblers clearing the middle of the room for their performance.

Kurt looked around in amazement. Then, noticing everyone else's uniforms, he said, "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

Blaine looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." He pulled on Kurt's collar. "You'll fit right in." He patted Kurt on the shoulder and smiled. He heard the Warblers start singing the intro. Pulling his bag off his shoulder, he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaine turned around to join his fellow Warblers. This was it. He was finally singing _Teenage Dream_, and in front of the whole school… plus a very suspicious new guy. Who, Blaine now noticed, was kind of cute. But he dismissed the thought.

Then, Blaine started singing.

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine…_

Blaine sang right to Kurt. Kurt looked so mesmerized… Blaine had figured out Kurt was most likely a spy, maybe from another school, to see what their competition was like. If so, he must be from McKinley.

Blaine kept eye contact with Kurt, trying to seem almost intimidating.

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on…_

Blaine was so happy to be back, singing with his friends. Singing one of his favourite songs, at that.

Blaine noticed Kurt had started dancing along.

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._

The song ended. The whole room burst into cheers. All the Warblers congratulated Blaine on the amazing lead vocals.

Blaine broke free of his friends, and went up to Kurt, who was clapping very enthusiastically. Blaine smiled widely.

Dave and Wes came up behind Blaine.

"Who's this?" Wes said, studying Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "A spy from McKinley."

Kurt stopped clapping and was speechless. The smile was lost from his face.

Blaine laughed. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee." He patted Kurt on the back and led the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The four boys sat down at an empty table.<p>

"This is Wes and David." Blaine said, introducing his friends to the still shocked Kurt.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said.

Blaine studied Kurt. This kid didn't seem surprised… like he knew coming would get him beat up, but it would be worth it. Maybe this kid hadn't really come to spy.

"We're not going to beat you up." Said Wes, reassuringly.

"You're such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of… endearing." David said, smiling.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine said, trying to confirm his thoughts.

Kurt just sat there for a second. Then, let out a small laugh. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

David, Wes, and Blaine just looked at him, waiting.

"Are you… guys all gay?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. It seemed neither could Wes or David, because they snickered under their breaths. Kurt looked awkwardly at them.

"No," Blaine said, still laughing. "I mean, I am, but uh, these two have girlfriends."

Blaine couldn't believe he just said that. He was surprised at himself. He just openly admitted to a complete stranger that he was gay. But there was something about Kurt, something that seemed to make Blaine want to trust him.

"This is not a gay school," David verified. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same," Wes added. "No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. Blaine could see something was wrong with Kurt. Like he longed to be in a place like Dalton. He was probably being harassed at McKinley.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine said, realizing he needed to talk to Kurt. Something was really wrong. Wes and David gladly got up.

"Take it easy, Kurt." Wes said as he and David left the cafeteria.

Blaine took a deep breath. He saw Kurt do the same.

"I take it you're having trouble with school." Said Blaine, looking over at Kurt apologetically.

Kurt took another deep breath. "I'm the… only person out of the closet at my school." He started to tear up. "And I-I… I-I _try _to stay strong about it, but… there's this… _Neanderthal _who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Kurt shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine suddenly felt a stab of pain. He remembered his old life in high school, how people treated him, and how he did nothing… He knew he once felt just like Kurt. He felt the pain Kurt was feeling. He could really relate. And he knew he could help.

"I know how you feel." Blaine said, trying to pluck up the courage to tell Kurt something that would really make a difference. "I got taunted at my old school, and it really… pissed me off." Blaine could feel the anger rise in him as he brought up bad memories. "I even complained about it to the faculty, and uh… they were sympathetic, and all, but you could just _tell_ that nobody _really _cared… it was like, 'hey, if you're gay, you're life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'" Blaine looked sympathetically at Kurt. "So I left. I came here. Simple as that." Kurt looked away. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you that you can just come and roll here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I… I know that's not an option for everybody. Or… you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."

Blaine noticed that it really hit Kurt when Blaine said his name.

"You have a chance right now to teach them."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "How?"

"Confront them! Call them out." Kurt thought about this. Blaine took a deep breath, remembering what he had done at his old high school. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let boys chase me away. And it is something I really… really regret."

Kurt looked long and hard at Blaine. Then he smiled.

"I guess… I can try."

Blaine smiled back.

"Hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can just call me." Blaine said as he pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket.

"S-sure." Said Kurt, pulling open his bag and searching for his phone. After exchanging numbers, Blaine got up from the table and pushed his chair in.

"I wish you luck, Kurt. I have to go work on an English report, but… text me some time, okay?"

Kurt just looked up and smiled. Blaine turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. He couldn't believe what just happened. Had he made a new friend? He just gave his number to a complete stranger from a different town. A guy who he could really relate to. And Kurt was gay…

Blaine dismissed the thought. He had sectionals to think about.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	4. Courage

_Thanks so much for reading :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Courage<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine took a bite out of his sandwich.<p>

"…And then we find out this kid actually came to Dalton to see the school, not to spy on our choir! Man, the poor kid…"

It was breakfast. David, Jeff, and Blaine were sitting in the cafeteria, and David was telling Jeff all about how Kurt had come to see them perform yesterday.

"And if I'm not mistaken, Blaine has a bit of a crush on him."

Blaine almost spit out his lettuce. "No!" He said almost too fast. "No, no. I like Jeremiah, remember? Yeah. So shut up." Blaine took another bite of his sandwich. He didn't like Kurt like that. Sure, he found him a bit cute, but Blaine has never thought of having a crush on him. Kurt was just a friend.

David laughed. "Alright buddy, whatever you say."

"Your phone is going off…" Jeff said, pointing at Blaine's Blackberry the was vibrating on the table.

"Oh," Blaine said, his mouth full of food. "Thanks."

He picked up his phone.

_Want to go out for coffee tomorrow? –Jeremiah_

"Speak of the devil…"

"Kurt texted you?" David asked, trying to sneak a peak at Blaine's phone screen from across the table.

"No. Jeremiah."

_Love to, what time? –Blaine_

David gave Blaine a disapproving look. "But he's so much _older_ than you…"

"So? He's cute."

_12? –Jeremiah_

"Okay, who is this Jeremiah?" Jeff asked, annoyed he had no idea what was going on.

"A guy Blaine likes. Works at American Eagle."

"The GAP." Blaine corrected.

_Sounds great :) –Blaine_

"Right. Whatever. Same thing." David got up and pushed his chair in. "I gotta go put some finishing touches on my essay. See you guys in class."

Blaine and Jeff sat in silence as Blaine continued eating. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"So…" Blaine tried. "How's Pavarotti?"

"Oh, he's doing great. Healthy. Great little bird."

"That's awesome." Blaine had now officially finished his sandwich and just wanted to leave.

"You know, Pavarotti really loves singing early in the morning. As beautiful as his voice is, on weekends it can get quite tiresome… he's a lot like my Grandma, you know. An early riser. Though Pavarotti doesn't drink tea in the morning, my Grandma does that…"

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"I actually have to go study. I'll see you around, okay?"

Jeff smiled at Blaine but just stayed where he was.

Blaine got up and headed out the doors of the cafeteria. Walking through the halls, he really noticed how everyone was just socializing with each other. No one was being pushed around or screamed at. He then thought of Kurt—was Kurt being bullied right now? Was someone shoving his head into a toilet?

Blaine pulled out his phone. He typed a quick text to Kurt, and sent it. He hoped it would be enough. He smiled the thought of how Kurt would react to the text. Maybe he would stand up to someone, fight for a reason to be accepted. He looked back down at the text he had just sent.

_Courage - - -Blaine_.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30PM the next day. Blaine had a coffee date with Jeremiah in just half an hour, and he had just finished his homework. He wasn't even close to ready. Since he was only going out for lunch with Jeremiah, he decided that he would keep his Dalton uniform on. He freshened up his hair gel and brushed his teeth. At 12:05 he heard a knock at his door. Feeling his nerves start to rise, he opened the door to see the handsome Jeremiah standing there. Jeremiah had big blonde curly hair that reached his shoulders. His face was bold, yet his cheeks were round and soft.<p>

"Hey Blaine." He said, smiling.

Blaine almost blushed. "Hey Jeremiah. Let's get some coffee!" Blaine grabbed his bag and left his dorm, locking the door behind him.

"So how is Dalton treating you?" Jeremiah asked, as they walked outside to his car.

"Oh, it's fantastic. I love it here. The Warblers are doing so well too."

"That's really great to hear." He grabbed Blaine's arm and stopped him. "Look, we need to talk. The reason I asked you to have coffee with me today is—" Just as Jeremiah started to talk, Blaine's Blackberry starting vibrating madly in his bag.

"Sorry, someone is calling me…" Blaine searched frantically through his bag for his phone.

"Take your time." Jeremiah said, but Blaine couldn't help but noticed he sounded annoyed.

Blaine found his phone just in time. The caller ID read _Kurt_.

"I have to take this, I'm sorry…" Blaine turned away from Jeremiah and answered his phone. "Kurt?"

He heard sniffling on the other end, and heavy breathing, almost like panic.

"Blaine… B-B-Blaine…"

"Kurt? Are you okay?

"I need to talk to you, it's really important, I—Blaine…"

Blaine looked back at Jeremiah, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Kurt, I'm really busy… I actually have a… well, I have a date with someone and I have to go…"

Blaine heard Kurt give out a whimper. "This is urgent. I held it in all day yesterday. I need to tell someone. Please."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt…" He looked back at Jeremiah. "Okay Kurt… I'll see you in a few hours. I'll meet you at your school, okay?"

"O-okay."

Blaine hung up.

"Jeremiah, I'm really sorry… Oh man, I'm gonna sound like an ass saying this, but would you mind giving me a ride to Lima? I know you live down there, and we could grab coffees on the way… my friend is in trouble and he really needs my help. I don't care about missing my afternoon in school… I'm ahead in those classes anyway."

Jeremiah looked at Blaine, and sighed. "Get in my car then." He said, turning around and walking towards his blue truck.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	5. Kisses and Coffee

_Thank you so much for reading :)_

_You might want to read just the end of the last chapter again if you forget what happens. This chapter jumps right into where the other chapter left off.  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Kisses and Coffee<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine got out of Jeremiah's big truck. They had arrived outside McKinley High School. "Thanks for the ride, really. I owe you. We'll go out for coffee again some time."<p>

Jeremiah smiled, but didn't look at Blaine. "Yeah, alright. See ya then."

Blaine closed the car door and Jeremiah drove off. Man, Blaine was mad about Jeremiah. He was so good looking, and whenever Blaine saw him he got this happy feeling inside…

"Blaine!"

Blaine spun around. Kurt was running towards him. When Kurt reached him, Blaine could tell he had been crying.

"Kurt… what happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, okay, deep breaths. Let's sit down." He pulled Kurt over to the nearest park bench, and sat him down gently. "Now tell me, as calmly as you can, what happened."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I… stood up to Karofsky. You know… the _Neanderthal_."

"That's great!" Blaine said, smiling. "What could possibly be wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Blaine… I was screaming at him, asking him what was wrong with me, and he… he just…"

Kurt looked like he was going to break down again.

"He _what_, Kurt?"

"He kissed me, Blaine! He grabbed my face and he… he k-kissed me!"

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a second.

"What?"

"Yes, he… yes. Blaine… what happened? Why did he do that?"

"Kurt… I don't know. He's confused… lost… Kurt, do you want me to talk to him?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Blaine, you don't know how terrible he is…"

"Trust me Kurt. I think I should talk to him. Let's go." Blaine got up. "Where would he be?"

Kurt got up and straightened out his jacket. "Follow me…" He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him towards to the school.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Said Kurt, as they went up the stairs just outside the boys' locker room. "What… what are you going to say to him?"

"Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking."

Kurt looked up, and his face fell. Blaine saw he was looking at a rather big guy, who was wearing a football jersey. "There he is."

"I got your back." Blaine said to Kurt as he approached the big guy. On the outside, Blaine had no fear, but on the inside, he felt very frightened. He had never stood up to anyone before. But Kurt needed this.

"Excuse me!" He said to the Karofsky.

The bully scowled. "Hey lady boys," he said, seeing Kurt had brought a little friend. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Blaine wasn't going to have Karofsky tease Kurt like this.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine said, almost interrupting.

"I gotta go to class." Said Karofsky, shoving Kurt.

This made Blaine angry. "Kurt told me what you did."

The bully turned around. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt said. You could hear the stress in his voice.

Karofsky looked around nervously. "I dunno what you're talking about."

"It seems like you might be a little confused," Blaine said, trying to help him out of his denial. "And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

Karofsky turned and started walking away. Blaine was almost yelling after him. The suddenly, Blaine saw Karofsky tense up. He turned around and ran at Blaine, shoving him into the fence.

"Do not... mess… with me…" He said through gritted teeth as he pinned Blaine to the fence.

Kurt ran over to Blaine and pushed the bully off violently.

"Stop this!" He yelled. Blaine almost grabbed Kurt, but resisted the urge when Karofsky started to retreat. He then turned down the stairs and left.

Blaine leaned against the fence, analyzing what just happened.

"Well he's not coming out any time soon." He said, rather humorously. Kurt turned around and sat on one of the steps. He was looking down at the ground depressingly.

"What's going on?" Asked Blaine. He wondered what could possibly be wrong. They just stood up to the biggest bully in the school. "Why are you so upset?" He sat down beside Kurt on the step.

"Because..." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Until yesterday, I had never been kissed. Or at least… one that counted."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wished he could say to Kurt that he could turn back time, get his first kiss back… but that just wasn't possible.

"C'mon. I'll buy you lunch." Blaine said, standing up. Kurt got up after him. They headed off school grounds and into town.

"Where did you want to go for lunch?" Blaine asked, stopping and looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I know this really great place."

Kurt lead the way to a small restaurant that had the name "Breadstix" printed across the front door.

"Hey, I know this place!" Blaine said, remembering when he was a younger kid. "My dad used to always…" He broke off, bringing up painful memories. Breadstix was new to Lima, but it used to be an old sports restaurant. Blaine's dad always took him when the big games were happening.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing. It isn't important."

"We don't have to eat here. If you don't want to." Kurt backed away from the restaurant door.

"No!" Said Blaine, grabbing the door and opening it. "It's fine."

Kurt smiled. Then, looking at his watch, he said: "Don't you have class soon? What are you doing all the way out in Lima?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm taking the afternoon off. For you." He entered the restaurant.

Kurt smiled, and entered the restaurant behind him. "For me." He said to himself, glowing at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	6. The Wailing Warbler

_Wow guys, thanks so much for the great reviews and all the alerts and favourites! It really means a lot :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Wailing Warbler<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at 4:40AM to someone screaming loudly. He sat upright in his bed and looked around his dark room. Someone was screaming, and that someone sounded like they were right outside his door. He forced himself out of bed and walked to his door. He put his ear to the wood and listened. The screaming continued… it didn't sound like a frightened scream, but more like just a yell of anger. But this person was really, really angry, because the just kept yelling right outside Blaine's door. Curious as to whom he had pissed off, Blaine opened the door.<p>

The screaming stopped, as he found himself face-to-face with none other than Trent Nixon, a freshman at Dalton. Trent was not a Warbler, but had always wanted to be one. He had never been accepted at any of the auditions because he was truly a terrible singer. He was always trying to bribe Blaine into getting him in, even as just a backup singer, but Blaine politely refused every time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Blaine!" Trent said excitedly, smiling wide.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to… let me in the Warblers!" Trent shot some jazz hands out for extra effect.

"Trent, seriously, what time is—oh gosh. Oh no, please don't tell me you were just—"

"Singing, Blaine! I have an amazing voice, you heard it because it woke you up and you were mesmerized!"

"Trent, I'm half _asleep_. I woke up because I heard someone screaming."

"Singing!" Trent yelled. He opened his mouth to let out another large belt, but Blaine threw his hand over Trent's mouth.

"No!"

Trent smacked Blaine's hand away.

"Awe c'mon Blaine, you need me for your Warblers…"

"Look, Trent…"

"Blaine really! I'm amazing, I've got great charisma…"

"Dammit Trent, you _suck_! You're a terrible singer! You always have been! I wouldn't be surprised if a dying cat won a singing contest with you! Now will you just _go to bed_!"

Only then did Blaine realize many people had been watching. Others must have heard Trent's… "singing". They looked at Blaine in disbelief.

Trent's bottom lip started to tremble.

"Oh gosh, Trent, no, I didn't mean it…"

"Forget it, Blaine." With that, Trent ran back down to his dorm.

Wes walked up to Blaine, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What was _that_?"

Blaine looked around at all the people staring at him. All of his friends. Now they all thought he was some crazy psychopath who loved to ruin freshman's dreams.

"I'm going to bed."

Blaine went back into his dorm and went over to his bed. It was 5AM, there was no point in going to sleep now. He turned on his bedside light and picked up his Blackberry. Maybe he could play some Brick Breaker for a while. But instead of playing it, he found himself texting Kurt.

_Hey. I know you're asleep, and I hope this text doesn't wake you up, but wanna hang out after school today? –Blaine_

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated.

_Hey, not asleep, woke up early to do my moisturizing routine. I'd love to hang out! I was gonna go bowling with Mercedes, but she'll understand. I'll just go with her later another day xx –Kurt_

Blaine smiled.

_Meet you at 4:30, your school. See you then. –Blaine_

He put his phone down. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Classes didn't start for another 2 ½ hours, and everyone in the West Dorms currently hated him.

He decided to go hang out in the common room. He put on his Warbler uniform, gelled his hair, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He headed out his dorm and down the stairs, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. The common room was dark and empty Blaine flicked the lights on. The room lit up, but still seemed so dull.

He walked over to one of the big leather couches and plopped himself down. He found himself thinking about sectionals and how they were going to turn out, especially since he'd be competing against Kurt. He had just started to think about whether or not he actually wanted to beat Kurt when, before he knew it, he had dozed off into a sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, buddy."<p>

Wes was shaking Blaine, trying to wake him up.

"Blaine."

"Huh…" Blaine opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting on a couch in the common room. He must have dozed off. "Wes. Hi. Thanks for waking me."

"Hey, no problem. Everyone's already eaten breakfast and started to head to class… they begin in five minutes, you might want to get your books. David already left for class, with—" Wes stopped mid sentence and immediately changed the subject. "Oh! Someone dropped their Warbler pin…"

"With who?" Blaine said, sitting up completely, swinging his legs off the couch.

"This Warbler pin is special, how could someone just _drop_ it…"

Blaine got up and grabbed Wes's shoulder.

"David left for class with _who_?"

Wes looked up apologetically. "Well, he kinda felt bad, so he walked Trent to his class…"

"Oh," said Blaine. "What I said to him… I was just annoyed…"

"Someone needed to say it." Wes patted Blaine on the back. "At least he won't be trying to get in the Warblers anytime soon.

Blaine let out a small laugh, as he headed upstairs to grab his books.

* * *

><p>When the last bell rang, Blaine was more than happy to get up and leave his class. In the hall, he ran into David, who quickly smiled at him and moved on. They only got a few feet away from each other before David turned around and said, "Warbler meeting. Be there."<p>

"What… David, I made plans, I have to go catch a bus to Lima…"

"Make your choice Blaine, Warblers or your personal self-centred life."

"David, what the… I didn't mean what I said to Trent, if that's what this is about."

"That might be what this is about. But we still have a Warbler meeting. If you aren't there, maybe lead vocals would be more suited for someone who _cares_ about fellow students." David turned and walked away.

Blaine just stood there, looking down the hall after David. What just happened? David had been one of his best friends… and now David hated him because he was cranky to a boy who wouldn't shut up at 5 in the morning?

Blaine headed to Warbler Hall. He'd have to catch a later bus to Lima… which means he'd have to tell Kurt he'd be later. Blaine dreaded the thought of how upset Kurt would be, but then Blaine realized Kurt had a life outside of Blaine… he could hang out with the kids from New Directions until Blaine got there.

When he reached Warbler Hall, everyone was already in there, waiting to be told what to do.

Blaine noticed Jeff was holding Pavarotti on his lap. Was there a new member? Blaine suddenly became worried. Would he lose his lead spot?

Wes stood up. "Hey guys. I bet you're wondering why we called this meeting." Blaine could have sworn Wes shot him a worried look. "Well, we just wanted to welcome our newest Warbler… Trent Nixon!"

Blaine nearly dropped all his books on the floor.

Wes stepped aside to reveal Trent, who had been waiting behind him.

"Congratulations on being the very first Freshman in the Dalton Warblers, Trent."

Everyone cheered.

Blaine didn't know what to say.

He decided it was best if he just apologized. He made his way up to Trent. "Hey, Trent, I wanted to…"

Trent turned around and looked at Blaine.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I was tired… I didn't mean what I said…"

Trent glared at him, but then surprisingly, he smiled.

"It's good to have you on the Warblers." Blaine said, trying not to sound too upset. If Trent was going to sing like he did in the hallway, the Warblers were not going to win _anything_ this year.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Everybody listen up!" Wes said, standing on his chair. "Jeff, you brought Pavarotti?"

Jeff stood up, holding the bird cage.

"And now, to welcome the newest Warbler," David said, smiling and point to Pavarotti. "A real Warbler."

Blaine decided this was the right time to sneak out. He'd seen the whole Pavarotti ritual a million times, and didn't need to see it again.

He slowly back up and left the hall, leaving to go see Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_I have decided to tell you guys the name of the next chapter at the end of every chapter. Adds fun suspense ;)  
><em>

_Next chapter:** Fathers**  
><em>


	7. Fathers

_Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts :) It means so much! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I believe it's the shortest in the entire series. The rest will be longer after this!  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Fathers<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting to Lima by bus was quite an ordeal. Not only did it take two hours, but when you're wearing a uniform like Dalton's, you get some of the weirdest looks. Blaine hadn't had time to change out of his uniform before running to catch the bus. He was already going to be half an hour late to his outing with Kurt, and he didn't want to make Kurt wait any longer then that. To make it up to Kurt for him being late, he had framed one of his school pictures. He would give it to Kurt so whenever Kurt felt upset, he just needed to remember to have <em>courage<em>.

Blaine also had the perfect evening planned. They would go grab coffee, then go see if they could get tickets for the production of Rent at the Community Playhouse. Then they would go for dinner at Breadstix. It was perfect.

Blaine loved having a friend he could relate to. Though Blaine had met other gay people in his life, no one really knew what he was going through. And now Kurt just seemed to be going through the same problems… it was a really special friendship.

The bus entered Lima, and Blaine's stop was coming up. He got up and made his way to the door. As the bus reached the stop, Blaine could see Kurt waiting for him on the bench.

The doors opened. "Hey Kurt." Said Blaine, smiling and hopping off the bus.

"Blaine." Kurt got up and held out his hand. "It's good to see you."

"I uh, wanted to apologize for having to make you wait," Blaine pulled out his picture. "So… I framed this for you. I know it may seem a bit narcissistic, but I was hoping that maybe it could just be a reminder that someone is out there that wants you to have courage."

Kurt took the picture from Blaine, admiring it. "Thank you. I love it, really." He slipped it carefully into his bag. "So what have we got planned for this fine evening?"

Blaine smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"May I take your order?" The waitress asked, pulling out a pen and paper.<p>

"Yes, um, I would like the pasta penne, please," said Kurt, handing his menu to the waitress.

"And I would like the same, thanks." Blaine handed his menu back also.

Kurt took a sip of his coke and smiled. "Thanks for coming out to Lima to hang out. There really isn't anyone to hang out with here other than Mercedes, but she's so _clingy_… she insists we're best friends but honestly I think she thinks it's more than that."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stopped ranting and looked Blaine in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? I don't mean for it to sound personal, but… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but… how is your relationship with your dad? Does he… does he accept you? Do you guys get along?"

Kurt faked a smile. "Well. He does accept me, but sometimes it's… hard. You know, I don't have a mother around, and I guess my dad really just wants to do father-son things with me. But he can't, because… it just doesn't interest me. Sometimes I feel like me dad tries to replace me… but he still loves me and I still love him."

Blaine looked down. He longed so much for a father that loved him, and accepted him. "My father hates me."

"He can't _hate_ you Blaine, he's your father…"

"He _hates _me."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Just as he was about to try to comfort Blaine, their food arrived.

Kurt looked longingly at his plate of pasta.

"Bon appétit," He said to Blaine.

Blaine smiled.

"Bon appétit."

* * *

><p>Blaine got back to Dalton at around 8pm. He hadn't even started his homework, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He had had a really great time with Kurt… but suddenly he felt alone again. Kurt had a father, who accepted him for who he was… Blaine tried to shake the thought from his head. Kurt deserved to have someone in his life who accepted him. Blaine's acceptance was a Dalton… Kurt's acceptance was at home.<p>

Blaine crashed down in his bed. He knew he should start his homework, but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He tried to look forward to Friday. He would get to go out to dinner with Kurt, then go to see Rent. Then maybe he could convince his mom to let him stay at Dalton for the weekend, and he could try to go out with Jeremiah again.

He kicked his shoes off. After a while, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Mercedes**_


	8. Mercedes

_Wow guys, more story alerts, more favourites... thank you so much :) I'm really glad people actually like it.  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Mercedes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Would it be okay if Mercedes comes to dinner with us before we see Rent? I've cancelled on her twice, and she wants to meet you xx –Kurt<em>

"Something wrong, Blaine?" Wes asked from across the cafeteria table. He noticed Blaine was looking down at his phone with disappointment.

"Oh, nothing." Though Blaine _was_ a little upset over the fact that him and Kurt weren't going to have dinner by themselves. Blaine enjoyed the crazy conversations they could have when no one cared what they were talking about. But at the same time, he _had _wanted to meet this Mercedes girl that Kurt was always talking about. The only person Blaine had ever met from Kurt's side of the fence was Karofsky, and he wanted someone better to come to mind when thinking about how lost Kurt must be at school.

_Sure thing, can't wait to meet her. –Blaine_

"Well anyway, how have you been? You disappeared yesterday without a trace. Where were you? Out with Jeremiah? David was looking for you, I think he wanted to apologize…"

"Oh, I was out in Lima. Running… errands."

"Lima! Why out there?" Wes gave Blaine a confused look. Then, "Oh! Kurt! You were with Kurt again weren't you!"

"What… no! Well, yes, but it's not what you think."

"What would I think?"

Blaine sighed. "I like Jeremiah, okay? Kurt is just a friend."

Wes smiled. "Blaine, I'm just teasing you. But really, why did you leave the meeting just to go see Kurt? You missed the whole Pavarotti ritual. Trent is officially the newest Warbler… Really, I don't see why David had to go and do that. I mean, sure, you treated Trent like a piece of crap, but that doesn't mean David has to go play Mr. Sympathy…"

Blaine got up. "I have to go get ready for afternoon classes. I'll see you in chemistry."

Wes looked up at Blaine in surprise. "Oh… alright, see you then I guess."

Blaine walked out of the cafeteria. He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood. There was just something about Fridays that always got him down. Maybe it was the fact that he was dreading going back home for the weekend, or maybe it was the fact that teachers always gave out an insane amount of homework. Either way, he was in a terrible mood, and nothing was going to cheer him up.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket. He took it out and read the text on the screen.

_I still want to see you again, soon. What are you doing tomorrow? –Jeremiah_

Blaine smiled. He realized there actually was one thing that could make him feel better, and it was Jeremiah.

_Not sure if my parents want me home. I'll get back to you. –Blaine_

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he walked happily back to his dorm to get his books for the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago, by an Elvis impersonator… I mean, that's a bigger insult to marriage then two gay guys getting hitched." Kurt said, sipping his drink.<p>

Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes had been at Breadstix for about half an hour.

"Totally, it's like, if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce." Blaine and Kurt were having a pretty heated conversation. Blaine hardly noticed that Mercedes was almost falling asleep with boredom.

"Right! Right." Said Kurt, agreeing.

"What do you think, Mercedes?"

Mercedes jerked her head up.

"Oh! About uh… Don't Ask, Don't Tell?"

"No, we're on Prop 8 now." Kurt sipped his drink.

"Totally for it!"

"Against it." Kurt corrected.

"Oh right… I'm sorry, I kinda just blanked out…"

Blaine laughed. "No don't apologize, we should talk about stuff that you're interested in too."

"I know!" Said Kurt excitedly. "Let's play a game. Okay, on the count of three, name your favourite 2010 _Vogue _cover. Okay. Ready? 1… 2… 3—"

"Marion Cotillard!" Blaine and Kurt shouted at the same time.

"Yes!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh my God, stop it! She's amazing."

"Amazing!" Kurt agreed.

"Amazing."

"Amazing!"

Mercedes looked up. She couldn't care less about anything they were talking about. She wondered how she got caught in this dinner date. She felt like a third wheel.

As Blaine and Kurt continued talking, Mercedes started to drift off. Kurt stopped talking and look straight at her.

"Mercedes?" He said, looking concerned. "Mercedes?"

"I was just talking about the Buck Eyes… I'm a college football fan. I like sports too you know." Blaine said, hoping to grab Mercedes attention before she actually fell asleep.

"Oh, way to break the stereotype!" Kurt said, giving Blaine a high five.

Mercedes turned to a passing waitress.

"Excuse me," she said. "I know it's not on your menu but I was wondering if you guys had—"

The waitress knew immediately what she wanted. "You want some tots. You kids must go to McKinley." The waitress smiled as she wrote down Mercedes' order. Suddenly, Mercedes turned around and became enthusiastic. "So, what were we talking about?"

Blaine wondered what that was all about. Why had she specially ordered tots?

Kurt tried to find a new topic. "So… has anyone read Patty Lapone's new book?"

Mercedes suddenly lost interest.

Blaine put a guilty look on his face, and could see Kurt start to get worried.

"I'm kidding, of course I have!"

He could see relief sweep over Kurt. "Okay good! You scared me so much there!"

Blaine laughed.

"So what was all this about tots?"

"Oh, they banned them at our school." Kurt said, sipping his drink. "We have this… _crazy _principle and she just hates everyone."

Mercedes got a sad look on her face. "They serve us squirrel food now."

"You think your food is bad, you should see what they serve us at Dalton…"

"We don't have to worry about that, because what they serve here beats all." Kurt said, as the waitress arrived with everyone's plates.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Telephobia**_


	9. Telephobia

_Oh gosh, I uploaded this one late! Sorry guys. I was away all day and I only got the chance to upload it now. I hope you all like it! :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's character_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Telephobia<strong>

* * *

><p>Saturday had arrived. Blaine hadn't called his parents all week, so he had no clue if he was going to be going home for the weekend. It was 11:00AM, and he was lying on his bed in his Dalton dorm, remembering the wonderful dinner he had had with Kurt and then the wonderful production of <em>Rent<em> they had seen afterwards. He almost forgot that Mercedes had joined them. He did feel a little bad, because Mercedes was interested in none of the same subjects as him and Kurt. Nonetheless, he was sure all three of them had had a great evening.

He rolled over on his bed and stared at his Blackberry. He was terrified of his mother calling to tell him that she was here, that she was waiting in the parking lot and ready to take Blaine home for the weekend.

Blaine figured the best way to avoid this was to just call and ask his mother if he could stay at Dalton, just this one weekend. But the thing was, Blaine was terrified of his father picking up.

He took a deep breath. He was going to call home. If his father picked up, he would face him—no. He would hang up.

He picked up his phone and dialed his home number. Sitting up, he clicked the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

One ring. No one answered. That was normal, Blaine's parents were usually busy and there was only one phone in the house.

Two rings. Still nothing. Blaine could feel his palms get sweaty. He couldn't believe how nervous he was of just making a phone call.

Three rings. That was it, Blaine thought. As soon as it hit four rings…

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Blaine almost shouted with relief. "Mom… hi."

"Oh, Blaine! Honey, why haven't you called at all this whole week?"

"I've been… busy. Look mom, I was wondering…"

"If you could spend the weekend at Dalton?"

Blaine hesitated, slightly shocked. "Well… yeah. I guess it was a stupid question anyway; I'll pack my stuff. When will you be here?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, mom, what time? I mean, what? Yes what?

"Yes, you can stay."

The line was silent for a second. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Blaine… great. Your father is great. We were going to go out to Lima this weekend again anyway, and we thought you might enjoy Dalton a little more…"

Blaine felt his heart drop. He could hear the pain in his mother's voice. He wanted nothing more than to hug her right now, tell her he loved her. He knew she must have had a hard week with his father.

"Mom… I was more interested in how _your_ life has been. Are _you _okay?"

There was silence.

"Blaine, I'm fine. Really. I've just been a little… under the weather. How are you? I never get to hear much about your life anymore."

"Life is great! I love it here at Dalton! I've made a new friend, he's really nice…" Blaine stopped. He took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you… can I tell you something? Mothers and sons are supposed to have a special bond, right? Where I can tell you anything and you can help? With like… life?"

"Yes, of course Blaine."

"Well… I met this guy. His name is Jeremiah. He is a bit older, but really mom, he's so great… I really like him. We've gone out for coffee once now… well, almost once, but we'll be going again this weekend…"

There was silence on the other end. Blaine thought he heard his mother sniffle.

"Blaine… honey, that's really great." Blaine could hear the strain in her voice. He knew she was hoping that maybe, _maybe _it would have been a girl Blaine met. Maybe Blaine could bring home a girl and their family would be happy again. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks mom. Well, I have to go… I have a big day with friends. I'll call you next week some time, to let you know how I'm doing…"

"By honey, I love—"

Blaine ended the call. He couldn't stand another minute of it. He immediately texted Jeremiah.

_You still up for going out for coffee this weekend? My treat. –Blaine_

He would show his parents what real love was. That not every couple needed to be boy/girl to be perfect.

_Alright. I need to talk to you about something. Today at 1? –Jeremiah_

Blaine smiled.

_Perfect. –Blaine_

* * *

><p>Blaine walked confidently out of the Howard building. He was going to enjoy every minute of his date with Jeremiah.<p>

"Hey, Blaine, where are you going?" David came running up to Blaine, panting. "I was hoping we could choose our songs—"

"I thought you were mad at me." Blaine continued walking out towards the parking lot.

"Well, I was, but you apologized… and this is official business. We need songs."

"I thought the council chose the songs." He continued walking.

David had to jog to keep up with Blaine's stride. "Well we decided that maybe you might want a say in it, and—oh will you _stop walking_!"

Blaine stopped and looked annoyingly at Wes.

"And I was hoping we could choose some really original songs, like…"

"_Hey, Soul Sister_. That's my contribution. You and your council can figure out the rest."

Blaine turned and walked again to the parking lot. He had been a bit rude to David… but hadn't David also been rude to him?

Just then, he saw Jeremiah's car pull into the Dalton parking lot. It drove up beside him.

Blaine opened the passenger door and slipped in.

"Hey," He said to Jeremiah, smiling and closing the door.

"Hey." Jeremiah drove out of the parking lot. "Where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere, I guess."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a popular coffee shop by the mall.

Once inside, they ordered their coffees and sat down.

"So, how has your day been?" Blaine asked Jeremiah, blowing on his coffee.

"Great, great. My manager is giving me Monday off at the GAP, which is good. I need more time off."

"That's great! So… did you maybe want to do something that lunch? Or after 2:30? Well, 4:00, because I have Warbler practice…"

"Yeah, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Blaine." Jeremiah took a sip of his coffee. His face suddenly took a look of pain as he realized the coffee was still boiling hot. He put his cup back down.

"You see…" He swallowed. "I'm a _lot_ older than you Blaine, and I think you're taking our friendship the wrong way—"

Blaine's phone went off in his bag.

"Oh wow, that seems to always happen, doesn't it? Hold on…" Blaine searched his bag for his phone, and when he found it, he saw that Kurt was calling him.

"Uh, Jeremiah, I'm really sorry, this honestly should only take a second…"

Jeremiah leaned back in his chair as Blaine picked up.

"Kurt, hi, this is not exactly a good time…"

"I think my dad is going to marry Finn's mom."

"Look, Kurt, that's great, but… wait, who?"

"Finn. I told you about him, remember? He… hasn't exactly been the friendliest with my decorating ideas…"

"Oh! Oh, okay, right. Well… is that a problem?"

Blaine couldn't help but notice Jeremiah sigh and look at his watch.

"Yes! That is a huge problem. I thought it would be great to have Finn in the same house as me… when I thought I had a chance with him, you know… but now… now my dad just replaces me with him because Finn loves sports and watching football games… what am I going to do?"

"Kurt… can I think about it? I'll get back to you. With some great ideas. Just… don't interfere with anything, you wouldn't want to make your dad upset…" Jeremiah checked his watch again and got up. "I'll call you back later okay?" Blaine ended the call before Kurt could say anything else.

"I have to drive you back to Dalton now. If I want to make it back to work on time we have to leave now."

Blaine stood up. "I'm sorry, that was really important… my friend, Kurt, he's having some problems with his life…"

Jeremiah faked a smile, grabbed his coffee, and headed for the door. Blaine followed.

The ride back was silent. Blaine was so angry at himself. How could he be so stupid? Jeremiah probably hated him now. And he liked Jeremiah so much…

"Thanks so much for the date." Blaine said, when they had arrived at Dalton.

He got out of the car and closed the door. Jeremiah sped off.

"I truly am an idiot."

Blaine headed back to his dorm. He was going to take a long nap.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Kurt**_


	10. Kurt

_Ohmygosh guys thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews and alerts and everything! It means so much :) _

_For those of you who don't know, I upload every Monday and Thursday evening EST time. I have written over 30 chapters for this story now, but I'm not going to upload them all at once because I'm afraid of getting ahead of myself. Once I finish the story I will upload once every day. Thank you all for reading!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Kurt<strong>

* * *

><p>The weekend had been an easy one. There had been no Warbler practices, so Blaine had been able to just sit around and mull over how badly he screwed up his date.<p>

It was Monday now, and Blaine was tired. He had spent all Sunday night finishing his homework. He neglected it all weekend because he was so stressed out about how he had acted towards Jeremiah. He had gotten to bed around one in the morning, and now he was sitting in his final class of the day, almost sleeping through Mr. Daniels' boring lecture that seemed to be going on for hours.

After school, all he had to do was practice with the Warblers until four, and then he was free to run back to his dorm and sleep until dinner. He had originally planned on calling Jeremiah to see if they could hang out, but he was way too nervous and decided he should probably be well rested before spending time with him again.

Kurt had also wanted to hang out, but Blaine had politely declined. He had never declined Kurt in the past, but he had insisted that the Warblers had a lot of practicing to do before sectionals and it was going to go very late.

When the bell finally rang at 2:30, Blaine forced himself up and walked lazily down to Warbler hall. This was probably one of the only times in his life he really didn't want to go to practice.

He joined his fellow Warblers in the Senior Commons and plunked himself down on one of the comfy leather couches.

"Hey everyone!" Wes yelled from his spot at the front of the room. "Let's get this practice started so we can go early. Mr. Daniels assigned a lot of us huge projects due tomorrow, so without further ado, let's start singing."

Blaine forced his tired, weak legs to stand up and join the other Warblers in the regular formation.

"We've decided to put Jeff and Nick in charge of the choreography." David said, winking at Jeff. "I know we haven't picked our songs yet, but on Wednesday when we do, they will start on our choreography right away."

And then they sang. Until 3:30. Blaine was so exhausted, he kept messing up the lyrics, and David had threatened to take the lead part away from him twice. The third time he messed up, David told him Trent was going to sing lead if he messed up one more time. Blaine made sure he didn't mess up again.

When rehearsal was over, Blaine grabbed all his books and his bag and made his way as quickly as he could (which was about the speed of a snail) back to his dorm room. When he got to his room, he dropped his books on the floor and threw himself onto his bed, his bag still wrapped around him. Almost instantly, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt something vibrating under his body. He rolled over and continued sleeping. He felt it again, but this time it was beside him. He slowly opened his eyes—his dorm room was pitch black. He reached over beside his bed and turned his light on, making sure to only have it on the lowest brightness. The clock beside his lamp read 2:34AM. Blaine groaned and rolled back over. He felt the vibration again. He noticed it was coming from his bag, which was wedged under him. He realized it was his phone going off. Wondering who would text him at 2:30 in the morning, he reached in his bag and pulled out his Blackberry. The bright screen almost blinded him this early in the morning, and he squinted as he read what it said. There were 6 new text messages… all from Kurt.<p>

11:03PM: _Hey, you still awake? –Kurt_

11:31PM: _Blaine? –Kurt_

1:20AM: _I know you're not awake but when you get this call me. –Kurt_

2:29AM: __Or text me… either one is cool. –Kurt__

2:30AM: _Now would be a really good time... __–__Kurt_  
><em>_

2:33AM: _Blaine? Hello? __–__Kurt  
><em>

Blaine sighed. He opened a new message and wrote one back.

_I'm awake now, my phone vibrates pretty loudly. What's up? You okay? –Blaine_

He sent it and sat up on his bed. He didn't feel very tired anymore, and wasn't really planning on going back to sleep. A few minutes later, his phone went off again.

_My dad is marrying Finn's mom, it's for sure. They've asked me to plan the wedding, which is nice I guess. Finn threw this little party, to tell me how happy he was to have me as a brother… which made up for the fight we had the other night, I guess. –Kurt_

Blaine groaned. He thought Kurt was great, yes, but his tendency to overreact was overwhelming. It was way to early in the morning and this news wasn't even that important.

_That's great, I'm sure you're dad is really happy. You and Finn will make great brothers. –Blaine_

He threw his phone onto his bag and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He sometimes just wished he could get a regular night's sleep. When his phone went off again, almost wanted to pick it up and throw it across the room. But he didn't—he picked it up and read the message.

_By the way, Karofsky was expelled. –Kurt_

Blaine stared at his phone. _This_ was news.

_Well that's good! Now you can just live your life! –Blaine_

Blaine put his phone down and smiled. Kurt would be happy now, and that was really important.

Blaine let his eyes wander over to his desk—where he saw his unfinished chemistry project. Panicking, Blaine jumped out of bed and over to his laptop, suddenly very grateful Kurt had woken him up.

* * *

><p>Tuesday had been a good day. Blaine had, thanks to Kurt's very early messages, finished his chemistry project in time, and had not failed. And then in Warbler practice, Blaine hadn't messed up a single word in any of the songs they sang.<p>

When practice was over, David approached him.

"Blaine, hey, you were really great today."

Shocked, Blaine just stared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry we've been in this fight… it's stupid, we both made mistakes, and honestly I hate fighting with you. And I miss hanging out with you and Wes all the time…" He leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered the next few sentences. "Plus, Trent is getting really annoying. He's agreed to take some vocal lessons from me, which have been going well… but he never leaves my side."

Blaine looked David up and down. He came to the conclusion the David was truly sorry. He took a deep breath. "Let's just put last week behind us. We'll start fresh."

David smiled. "Sounds great." They shook hands, and David walked back over to Trent, who looked lost and confused.

Blaine headed back to his dorm room to drop off his books. He decided today he was actually going to spend time with his friends, and not laze around in his room. Just then, he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw that, of course, Kurt was calling him. He hoped Kurt didn't want to hang out—the last thing Blaine wanted to do was catch a bus to Lima. He did love to spend time with Kurt, but today, his friends needed him.

He pressed talk and held him phone to his ear.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey." His voice shook.

Kurt sniffled. Blaine could tell he was crying.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine stopped walking and leaned up against the side of one of the buildings.

"Blaine… Karofsky is back. They couldn't expel him."

"Oh… Kurt, I'm so sorry…"

"Blaine, no, you don't understand…" He burst into tears.

"Kurt, what? What don't I understand?"

"Blaine… I'm transferring. To Dalton."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Transfer**_


	11. Transfer

_Wow guys. Omg. So many story alerts. I love you guys. :) Thanks so much! I have actually finished writing the whole thing, so after my friend is finished editing it, I will upload a chapter every day, or every other day, depending on how busy I am. Oh and reviews are not frowned upon, so don't be shy :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Transfer<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 5:00PM. Blaine was waiting in the parking lot for Kurt's car to pull up. He would be there any minute.<p>

Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt was transferring to Dalton Academy… he didn't know whether to be really excited, or upset that Kurt was chased out of his school.

Though he did know he felt nervous. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was afraid Dalton was going to be too much for Kurt… the lessons were much harder, and not to mention it was super expensive.

Blaine wasn't even sure how Kurt's dad was affording it. Apparently his dad and Finn's mom were going to use their honeymoon money, but there's no way that would cover the tuition for the rest of Kurt's high school life.

A car pulled into the Dalton parking lot. Blaine's heart sped up as he recognized Kurt in the passenger seat. When Kurt saw Blaine, he waved and smiled. Blaine waved and smiled back.

The car pulled up right next to Blaine and Kurt hopped out.

"Hey!" He said, running up to Blaine and giving him a giant hug. Blaine hugged back, then pulled away.

"Hey Kurt. I can't believe you're actually coming to Dalton… and that fast!"

"I know," Kurt said, looking over at his dad who was getting Kurt's suitcase out of the trunk. "This is crazy. I'm really… really going to miss my friends at McKinley though."

His dad dragged his suitcase to him. Then, acknowledging Blaine, he said: "Oh, hi. You must be Blaine—Kurt's told me loads about you. I'm Burt… his father."

Blaine smiled and shook Burt's hand. "Hi, it's really nice to finally meet you."

"Well," Said Burt, looking all around him at the massive Dalton buildings. "I guess I'll go get you all signed in at the office… if I can find it."

Blaine pointed to a large building on the other side of the parking lot. "That's it, right there. It's says 'Office' in huge letters across the front, so it's hard to miss."

"Thanks Blaine. I'll be back." Burt smiled at his son and headed towards the building.

"This place is huge! I know I've been here before, but I didn't really pay much attention to the size of it last time I came." Kurt said, beaming up at the mass of buildings.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty great."

"So… where do we sleep?"

"Just over in that building, over there." Blaine said, pointing to the Howard building. "I'm in the West Dorms, let's hope you are too."

"Why? Is there something wrong with the other dorms?"

Blaine laughed. "No, not really. There are just some crazy kids over in the East Dorms that like to party a lot."

Kurt swallowed. "I've never been to a boarding school before, and… well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. About a lot of things… especially home sickness."

"You get used to it. And you get to go home every weekend. Plus you can just take a bus over to Lima any time you want. You know that isn't too hard, I do it all the time." Blaine winked and nudged Kurt.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm really here. This is going to be crazy… hey, is that those two guys you introduced me to last time we were here?" Kurt pointed towards Wes and David, who were making their way back to their dorms. Trent was a few feet behind them, dragging along.

"Hey, yeah, it is." Blaine said. "Wes! David!"

Wes and David both turned to look over at Blaine. When they noticed Kurt, they both almost dropped their books. They ran over to see what was going on.

"Kurt!" Wes said, surprised. "What's going on?"

"I'm transferring. To Dalton. Tonight."

Wes and David looked at each other in shock. "Why didn't you tell us Blaine?" David asked.

"I didn't know. Well, not until about an hour ago."

Blaine could see Burt in the distance, walking back towards the group of boys. He was carrying a plastic Dalton bag. When he reached them, he handed the bag to Kurt.

"Already making friends? That's great. That's really great. Here's your uniform, your room key, and your schedule… all in this bag. I'll see you this weekend… have a great first week." Burt smiled, and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Bye dad."

Burt went over to his car, hopped in, and drove off.

Kurt looked down at his bag.

"Right. I have to wear a uniform." He looked sadly down at his designer jacket. "Bye-bye, Marc Jacobs…"

Blaine laughed and patted Kurt on the back. "Come on," He said, looking up at Wes and David. "Let's get you to your new room."

* * *

><p>Kurt's dorm was in the West Dorms. He was so relieved when he found this out, Blaine thought he was going to cry with happiness. Kurt's dorm was three doors down from Blaine's, which was really handy. This dorm used to belong to a boy named Devon Grayson, who had run screaming from the school when one of the boys had asked him out on a date.<p>

Blaine had offered to show Kurt around Dalton Academy, so he would be all ready for his first day of school. When Kurt was all unpacked, he met Blaine at his dorm, and they headed out.

"Our dorm building is called the Howard Building," Blaine said, as they left the West Dorms. "This is the Common Room, where everyone just hangs out before and after classes."

Kurt looked around in amazement at the Victorian furniture. "This is… amazing!"

Blaine smiled and led Kurt out of the building. "That one, that big brick on over there," Blaine told Kurt, pointing towards the building where classes were held. "That is the Lewis building. Every class is held in there, except for gym. Or if you have a library day. Those classes are held in the building over there," he was now pointing towards the biggest building of them all, behind the Howard building. "That building is called the Brown building. The cafeteria is in there too."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm never going to remember all these names."

Blaine laughed. "It took me a few weeks. But eventually, you just remember it."

"Where did all these names come from, anyway?"

"Teachers. Every building is named after one of the original five teachers that ran this school… except for, of course, the Office. That building was built a few years ago when they realized the common room was not the best place to have people go for detention."

"So what is this building called then?" Kurt asked, looking up at the building they were now in front of. "This is the only building I really know."

"This is the Charlotte building. But nobody calls it that anymore, because the Warblers pretty much took it over… now it's just called Warbler Hall. And practice is held in the Senior Commons in there."

"And that last building?" The last building was by far the most interesting, architecture-wise. It had beautiful arches reaching over the entrance, and huge French doors that were taller than Kurt and Blaine stacked on top of each other.

"That's MacLeod Hall. It's the theatre, for the drama kids. We don't put on many plays, mostly because this is an all boys school, and not any guys actually want to play girls' roles… so mostly it's just used for assemblies, and the odd Warbler concert."

Kurt had a huge smile on his face.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I think I'm going to love it here."

"I think you are too."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter- **The Dalton Academy Kurtsies**_


	12. The Dalton Academy Kurtsies

_Sorry this one took so long to post! I do apologize, I've been insanely busy. Sorry about that! Thanks again to everyone for all the favourites and alerts and everything! Thank you! :D 3_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- The Dalton Academy Kurtsies<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine only had one class with Kurt, and Kurt had been so lost. Blaine had promised Kurt he would help him catch up after school, after Kurt had been introduced to the Warblers.<p>

When the day was over, Blaine headed to Warbler Hall for the meeting, where Kurt would finally officially be part of the Warblers. Blaine noticed Trent was carrying Pavarotti—so it was really going to happen. Kurt was going becoming a Warbler.

Blaine entered the Senior Commons. Wes was speaking.

"And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel." Wes motioned for Blaine to go open the doors—he did so, and Kurt was standing on the other side. He came in, with a huge smile on his face. Everyone was clapping.

Wes knocked his gavel on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"And our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler."

Blaine smiled, knowing it was his turn to speak. "Kurt, meet Pavarotti." Blaine looked down at the small yellow bird in his cage on the table in the middle of the room.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891," Wes said, matter-of-factly. Blaine picked up the cage and started bringing it to Kurt. "It's your job to take care of him, so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him. That bird is your voice."

Kurt took the cage, admiring the beautiful bird.

"Hey, I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue." Kurt joked. "It's at the bottom of a coalmine."

Nobody laughed.

"No that was a joke… I don't… I don't work at a coalmine."

Wes banged his gavel on the table again. He gave out a small laugh. "Let the council come to order. Today we discuss a set list for sectionals."

Kurt look curious. "Council?"

"We don't have a director," Blaine said. "Every year we elect three upper-classmen to lead the group." Kurt's face fell. Noticing this, Blaine quickly said, "But don't worry, we all get a say."

Kurt looked excited. "Oh, fantastic! I have a _lot_ of ideas. Warblers, if I may? Now I can't deny that the Warblers vocals are absolutely dreamy. But I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more show-biz panache. I think we should open with Rio by Duran Duran."

"Uh, the council is responsible for song selection." David said. Kurt looked embarrassed.

"But, we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt." Wes added. "It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk."

Kurt looked like he was going to cry. He looked down at the floor.

"Now," Wes continued. "I propose we do our entire set at sectionals in eight-part harmony."

Kurt headed over to the corner of the room and sat down on a chair.

Blaine felt terrible—Kurt must have always had a say at McKinley. Now he was just another Warbler.

When practice was over, they had decided they were going to sing _Hey, Soul Sister_ at sectionals. They were also going to sing two other songs, one with a solo in it that required auditions. They were being held the next morning, right before classes, to give everyone time to learn an audition piece.

Blaine ran up to Kurt when the meeting was over.

"Hey, I'm sorry they shot you down like that—"

"No, no it's fine. I understand, I'm not the most important one there. It's just… different. I'll get used to it."

Blaine smiled. "Great, Kurt. I hope you're liking it here."

"I love it. But uh, I actually… I need to go back to Lima tonight, for a bit."

"You want to go home? Already? Oh Kurt…"

"No! No, no. I just need… oh man, well I need some singing tips from my friend Rachel. I know she can help me get this solo. She's really talented. And I need her help."

"So is your dad picking you up then?"

"Yeah, I called a while ago, so he should be here in an hour or so… And I gotta get started on some homework, so I'll see you tonight Blaine, okay?"

Kurt headed towards the doors of the building.

"See you later." Blaine called after him.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9:00PM and Kurt still wasn't back. Blaine had finished all of his homework and was bored out of his mind. Wes and David were out somewhere with their girlfriends, and everyone else was working on projects or getting a good night's rest so they could wake up early enough for the auditions tomorrow.<p>

Blaine had resorted to organizing all of his CDs in alphabetical order… which was going to take a long time, because he had a lot of CDs. But just as he has started with the Fs, there was a knock at his door. Blaine ran to it and pulled it open. He was relieved to see Kurt standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"This solo is _so _mine." Kurt said, winking.

"What _took_ you so long? I was starting to get worried you'd transferred back to McKinley…"

"No, of course not! I just was really preparing for my solo. Because it is _my_ solo. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get some beauty sleep. See you tomorrow Blaine!"

Kurt walked down the hall towards his dorm, humming to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly. The Warblers were all in the Senior Commons by 7:00AM, ready to listen to the auditions. Kurt was standing up in the middle of the room, smiling.<p>

Blaine walked up to Kurt from his spot at the side of the room.

"Good luck, Kurt." He patted him on the shoulder.

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks."

Blaine sat down on a couch right in front of Kurt. He couldn't wait to hear this—he had never heard Kurt sing before.

"Go ahead any time, Kurt." Wes said.

Kurt took a deep breath and started. Blaine immediately recognized it as _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_.

Blaine could tell Kurt was trying really hard. His voice sounded absolutely amazing, though.

The more Kurt got into it, the more movements he started making. He went to raise his hands, but Blaine quickly motioned for him not to. Blaine knew from experience that if you looked like you were trying too hard, there's no way you were getting a solo. It all needed to look natural.

The song was coming up to its finish. Kurt held the last note so purely, it sounded great.

Blaine loved it, but he knew the council would think differently. Wes especially didn't like it when boys moved around while auditioning… and Kurt had pretty much paced over every inch of the room. If only it was just the vocals they were interested in.

Everyone clapped when Kurt was finished. He smiled and sat down on a couch across from Blaine.

Next up was Jeff. After Jeff was Nick. Their auditions also went very well, and who moved on to the next level of auditions was going to be really hard to determine. Everyone was dismissed to go to breakfast, except for the council and the three soloists. Blaine stayed to see if he could convince the council to consider Kurt… but it was clear they had already made up their minds.

"Kurt was just… trying to hard. And he'll have many opportunities to solo in the future." Wes said. David nodded his head in agreement.

"So Nick and Jeff are moving on then?" Blaine asked, a little upset.

"Yeah. You can go let them know." Wes leaned back in his chair, waiting for the next round of auditions to start.

Blaine headed to the door. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Kurt he didn't make it. He put on his best smile and opened the door.

Kurt, Nick, and Jeff were all sitting there, waiting anxiously.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Nick, Jeff… congrats. You're moving on."

Nick and Jeff both jumped up and hugged each other. They headed back into the room. Blaine shook Jeff's hand on the way in. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," Jeff said, a huge smile on his face.

Kurt stayed sitting and looked up at Blaine.

"Any stage advice?" He asked, forcing a smile.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt.

"Don't try so hard next time."

"I didn't realize that… caring was frowned upon."

Blaine's heart sank. "I don't know how it worked at your old school, but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here? It's about… being part of the team."

Kurt looked down in realization. "I guess I'm just used to… having to scream to get noticed."

"You're not gonna make it as a Warbler if all you care about it getting noticed." Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know it's gonna take some getting used to. But you'll fit in soon enough." Blaine smiled. "I promise."

Kurt smiled back.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast. They have _killer_ pancakes here."

Kurt got up. "I hope that's a good thing." He said, as the two headed down towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Sectionals**_


	13. Sectionals

_Wow. Thanks so sooo much to everyone for the amazing reviews, all the alerts. It means so much! Sorry this chapter is up a little late, school is keeping me insanely busy. It's crazy. Hopefully I can get future chapters up on time! :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters  
>But season 3 comes out in half an hour and I'm SOOOO EXCITED! ;)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Sectionals<strong>

* * *

><p>The week had gone by fast, as well as the weekend. Blaine's mother had agreed to let him stay at Dalton again, as long as he came back for some of Christmas Break. Kurt had gone home for the weekend, but Blaine had spent a lot of time with the Warblers who had stayed, and they practiced for sectionals. Which were on Monday.<p>

And now it was Monday, and Blaine couldn't help but be really excited. He could tell Kurt was escited too. They took a school bus to the theatre where it was held, and the theatre was huge, which made it all the more exhilarating.

When they were all settled in their assigned room inside, Kurt insisted on going to find his friends from McKinley, promising he would be back in time for their warm up. Blaine had said sure, and that he would get him when it was time.

"Blaine, I'm starting to think the order we're singing these in is wrong." Wes said, in a state of panic. "If we sing the song where Nick solos first, the judges are going to think he's our lead. I think we should switch _Hey, Soul Sister _to the first song."

Blaine looked down at the three songs on the sheet of paper. "Sure, yeah. I agree."

"Alright, mind letting everyone know? I have to use the washroom, it's really urgent…" Wes rushed off in the direction of the restrooms.

Blaine then went around to every single Warbler, warning them of the sudden change in song orders. Many Warblers were upset with this, but they had no choice.

Blaine then headed off to find Kurt, and noticed it was getting really close to the time when they had to take their places. He saw Kurt by the refreshments bar, talking to one of his friends from McKinley. Blaine approached them, just as the bell went off to warn choirs to take their places.

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" Kurt was saying to his friend as Blaine approached.

"Kurt," Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They're calling places." Blaine then really noticed the girl Kurt had been talking to.

She was pretty. She was _really_ pretty.

"Hey," Blaine said to her, smiling.

"Thanks again Rachel," Kurt said as he left with Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe that just happened. So _that_ was the Rachel with the amazing voice?

Blaine knew he was gay… he _knew_ he was gay. She was just a pretty girl. Gay guys noticed pretty girls all the time. It's not like he felt _attracted_ to this Rachel girl. Because he was gay.

They made their way backstage with the rest of the Warblers. First up were The Hipsters… the group of old people.

They went up on stage and sang their song. Blaine realized now that their only real competition was New Directions… ND had won sectionals last year, and apparently had some really talented singers. Plus it was a mix of boys and girls—that was always a disadvantage to the Warblers.

The Hipsters finished. Everyone cheered.

Time seemed to move so slowly. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers made their way up onto the stage. They took their places.

They heard the voice on the loudspeaker start to introduce them.

"And now, for our second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, The Warblers."

They started. All the backgrounds started with their regular background notes, and then Blaine jumped into the song.

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains…_

Blaine was so happy to be back on stage performing. His nerves disappeared as he danced around stage, loving all the eyes looking up at him.

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream…_

The Warblers danced along to the choreography Nick and Jeff had worked so hard on.

_Hey, soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mister, Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair y'know…_

Blaine could tell now that Kurt missed being in the spotlight. He was hardly smiling, and barely doing the moves along with the background… but then suddenly, his face lit up and he had a huge smile. Blaine didn't let himself lose concentration.

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Tonight…_

The audience burst into cheers as the song ended. They stood up and gave the Warblers a standing ovation.

Kurt was smiling so widely, and Blaine was so happy that everything really, truly seemed perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine took their place in the audience in amongst the Warblers. New Directions were up next, and Blaine couldn't wait to see what Kurt's old school was like. Kurt was torn between emotions… he wanted to win, but he didn't want New Directions to lose… he knew how hard ND had worked and the last thing he wanted was for them to lose. They probably worked harder than the Warblers had… because in the Warblers, it didn't really matter what you did, as long as Blaine knew all the words. You could sing <em>Your Love is my Drug <em>by Ke$ha while Blaine sang _I Dreamed a Dream _from Les Misreables, and nobody would notice or care.

But Kurt still wanted to win, because Blaine was good. And Kurt wanted to go to Regionals.

"And now, for our final performance of the program, from McKinley High, the New Directions!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, smiling. Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous, even though it wasn't even his school anymore.

The curtains opened. The song started.

A boy appeared from the curtains behind the audience. He was blond, and had a really good voice.

"That's Sam," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

_Now I had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you…_

Then a girl appeared on the other side from behind the audience. She was also blond.

"And that's Quinn,"

_Cuz I had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you…_

The performance was amazing. Blaine found it really well choreographed, and everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves. He suddenly became very scared that they were going to lose to a public high school.

When they finished their first song, Kurt jumped up to give them a standing ovation, followed by the rest of the audience.

When the audience had settled down, the New Directions sang their second song… _Valerie _by Amy Whinehouse.

And they had dancers. _Dancers_.

Blaine thought for sure that was it, they won, and the Warblers weren't going to Regionals this year.

They were amazing. Everyone knew it. And when they finished, they again got a standing ovation, and a very happy Kurt.

* * *

><p>The results were in. Blaine, Kurt, and the rest of the Warblers were standing up on stage next to The Hipsters and New Directions. Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to win so badly.<p>

"And now, this year's head judge, associate director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles… Mr. Pete Sornowsky!"

"Thank you!" Pete said, stepping up to the front of the stage. "And thank you to all the groups who performed here today. We all had a serious, good time. You know what else is a serious, good time? Taking two minutes to save a life, by filling out an organ donor card."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the sudden advertisement.

"Because it's never to late to donate." The audience clapped.

"Drum roll please," Said Pete, unfolding the card with the results.

"In third place… The Hipsters!"

Blaine let out the breath he had been holding in. He knew The Hipsters would have gotten third, but he was still scared that maybe he'd really messed up.

The leader from the old group went up to collect their trophy.

"Thank you," Pete said, handing it to them. "Drive carefully."

The Hipsters left the stage.

Now it was just New Directions and The Warblers.

Blaine held his breath.

"And now, the winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is…"

Blaine's heart rate sped up as Pete looked down at the paper.

Pete shrugged. "It's a tie. Congratulations, you're all going to the Regionals!"

Blaine laughed. He couldn't believe it. He went over to the New Directions leader and shook his hand.

"Congratulations," Blaine said, beaming.

"Yeah, nice work. See you at Regionals."

Blaine went back to see Kurt, who was smiling the biggest smile.

"We did it, Kurt. We did it."

He hugged him.

"No, Blaine. You did it. You were amazing."

Blaine wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but he smiled. Kurt went over and hugged his friends from New Directions.

"Good job man," Wes said, patting Blaine on the back. "We're moving on."

"Yeah…" Blaine said. "Moving on."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up Tuesday morning to his phone going off. At least it was only minutes before his alarm—he was sick of being woken up early by his stupid phone. But he never had the heart to turn it off, in case of an emergency.<p>

It was Kurt.

_Come, Senior Commons. It's really urgent. –Kurt_

Blaine hopped out of bed, threw his uniform on, fixed his hair and booked it down to Warbler hall.

When he went in, Kurt was sitting on a couch, staring at Pavarotti through the cage.

"Got your text, what's wrong?" Blaine said, coming further in the room.

"It's Pavarotti, I think he's sick." Kurt sounded panicky. "I'm taking good care of him, but he… he won't sing, and… and he's losing his feathers."

Blaine went up to the cage to inspect the bird. "Oh, he's just molting." He said, recognizing the behavior. "He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little. But don't worry about it! He's got food, water, seems to like his cage…" He sat down next to Kurt. "Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back.

"Don't forget," Blaine said. "Warbler practice tonight at five. Regionals here we come!"

Blaine patted Kurt on the knee and got up to leave the room. Breakfast was soon, and Blaine needed to finish the final paragraph of his essay.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Baby, It's Christmas Outside**_


	14. Baby, It's Christmas Outside

_Thank you all again for the millionth time for the story alerts and favourites and such :) And thank you for even reading it! And remember, reviews are not frowned upon ;)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Baby, It's Christmas Outside<strong>

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by. School was normal. Blaine hadn't gone home to visit his parents at all. Kurt was really getting used to how things worked.<p>

And Christmas break was coming up.

Blaine was dreading the arrival of Christmas break. He had to go visit his parents, and Kurt was going to be with his family way out in Lima. Blaine probably wouldn't get to see him all break.

Blaine also had no idea what presents he was going to get his parents. He usually got his mom some form of jewelry, and his dad often just got socks or football jerseys.

Blaine also wanted to get something for Kurt. Kurt had had a really hard few weeks, with the transfer and missing his friends and family, and he really deserved to have something that could just get him settled.

Luckily, the teachers at Dalton had decided to be nice, and gave hardly any homework for the break. But, Blaine did get a gig singing a duet at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular with some girl he didn't know, which was coming up fast. He needed to practice the song he was going to sing, _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, but he had no one to practice with.

Blaine was walking down the halls of the Brown building. He had been in the library, reading books and researching for his final tests before Christmas break.

"Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…"

Blaine spun around to see Wes running at him from down the hall.

"Wes?" He said, as Wes reached him. "What are you doing?"

Wes bent over to rest. He was acting as if he had just run a marathon.

"You forgot your study notes… by the computer…" He said, holding up a notebook for Blaine to take.

"Oh." He took the book. "Thanks. I guess I'm just so caught up with everything, I'm getting really distracted…"

"You think… _you're _caught up? You should see Kurt. He's been studying in the Senior Commons all day. And all day yesterday. He's having a really hard time adjusting to our classes…"

Blaine frowned and continued down the hall. Wes followed.

"I know. I wish I could help him."

"I did walk in on him dancing around and singing though, which was really embarrassing for both of us… but at least he's having some fun, right?"

Blaine laughed. "_That _sounds like the Kurt I know."

"Not that _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ is really a song that you can dance around to, but he was, nonetheless… he even had Pavarotti out of his cage and had him perched on his hand…"

Blaine stopped walking. "Wait, what did you say?"

"He had Pavarotti perched on his finger…"

"No, no, before that… did you say he was singing _Baby, It's cold outside_?"

"Oh, yeah! And he knew both parts too… must be a popular Christmas carol in his family or something."

"Thanks Wes! I gotta run… thanks again for getting my notes!" Blaine booked it down the hall and out of the Brown building, and ran towards the dorms. He knew exactly who he was going to practice with now.

He rushed into his dorm, threw his books onto his bed, grabbed his CD player, and ran for Warbler Hall. When he got there, he walked in and went to the Senior Commons. He opened the door to see Kurt sitting at a table, studying away. He quietly walked in and walked over to where Kurt was. He put his CD player down on a nearby table… but it made a much bigger noise than Blaine had expected. Kurt's head shot up.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling.

"You scared me!"

"Well good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I am here to tell you to stop studying so hard." Blaine sat down across from Kurt.

"Mm." Kurt said, looking at the CD player Blaine had brought in. "What's with the boom box?"

"I need you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Aa! A personal favourite," Said Kurt, smiling. "Too bad they'd never let us sing it together. I mean as two… artists."

Blaine nodded. "Mm. So you gonna help me out here?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

"Very good then!" Blaine said, getting up and slamming Kurt's textbook shut.

He walked over to his CD player and pressed play. The familiar intro filled the room.

Blaine motioned at Kurt to take start singing.

_I really can't stay_

_But baby it's cold outside…_

_I've got to go away_

_But baby it's cold outside…_

Blaine loved Kurt's voice. And it was a really great that Kurt could sing female parts… it was a great advantage to not only Blaine at this moment, but also when the Warblers needed someone for the high tenor part.

Blaine could tell Kurt was having a lot of fun with this. They were moving around the room, doing actions to all the parts… Blaine even plunked a few notes out on the piano.

_I've got to go home_

_But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat _

_It's up to your knees out there_

Blaine never really noticed how good Kurt was with duets. He would keep that in mind. A duet would be really good at Regionals.

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside…_

The song was over, and Blaine found himself sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

Kurt looked over and smiled. "I think you're ready."

Blaine got up. "Well, for the record, you are _much_ better than that girl's gonna be."

Blaine grabbed his CD player as he left the room. As he was leaving, he saw the coach from New Directions entering the room. He must have been there to see Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said to him, as he left the Senior Commons.

"Hey."

Blaine made his way back up to his dorm. Tomorrow, he had his final tests. Then Friday he had his gig. And then he had to go home and be with his parents for Christmas. And at some point he had to go out Christmas shopping.

He decided it was best if he did it tomorrow after school. But for now, he needed to study.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Yellow Canary**  
><em>


	15. Yellow Canary

_Woo-hoo! Another chapter! :D I love this one :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Yellow Canary<strong>

* * *

><p>"TESTS ARE OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wes ran out of the classroom as if it was on fire.<p>

Blaine was close behind him. "I really think I failed that. I definitely failed that. There's no question that I failed that."

Wes grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Dude. Who _cares_? These tests are hardly worth anything. Let's go celebrate with some alcohol and a night of horror movies!"

Blaine pushed Wes off. "Okay, one, it isn't Christmas break yet. We still have classes tomorrow. And two, I can't hangout tonight—I've got to do my long awaited Christmas shopping."

"Dammit. Christmas shopping." The two continued their way down the hall. "I still have to do that. You going home for the break?"

"Most of it, yeah. My mom said I have to… I haven't been home in a month."

"Oh man that sucks."

"Well, I'm gonna look on the bright side. This gives me _loads_ of time to practice my vocals… and maybe my parents will drive me into Lima to see—"

"Kurt?" David said, popping his head between his two best friends. He then stepped in beside Blaine.

"I was actually going to say Jeremiah, for the record. He lives there too…"

"Sure, sure." Said Wes, nudging Blaine.

"So guys, I was thinking," David said, walking sideways to get a view of both Blaine and Wes. "We should go get drunk and watch horror films."

"Already suggested that," Wes answered. "But Mr. Late here hasn't gone Christmas shopping yet, and he's going to do that now."

"You haven't done yours either!" Blaine said, defending himself.

"Fair enough. You make a valid point. But I probably won't be doing it. Ever. I'll just get my girlfriend to pick up some stuff and I'll pay her back…"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So I guess it's just you and me then." David said, winking at Wes.

"_You, you and me, both of us together!_" Wes sang, pulling David away from Blaine and towards their dorms.

Blaine laughed. "Use protection!" He yelled after them. He was so happy that all three of them were friends again. He missed their insane jokes.

Blaine made his way back to his dorm to drop off his books and get his bag. When he got there, Kurt was leaning against his door, waiting for him.

"Oh, Kurt, hey. What's up?"

Kurt moved out of the way so Blaine could open the door.

"Are you doing anything tonight? I was gonna go back to Lima, to visit some friends, but I just texted Mercedes and it turns out they're all going bowling. So I thought, if you weren't doing anything, we could grab a coffee or something…"

Blaine opened his door and stepped inside his dorm. He motioned for Kurt to come in too.

"Oh, Kurt… I'm sorry, I actually have to go Christmas shopping. I haven't done it yet, and I'm going home on Saturday, and I don't have time to do it tomorrow…"

"Oh! That's perfect! I haven't gone Christmas shopping either! Hang on, let me go grab my bag." Kurt left the room quickly and shot down the hall.

_Great,_ Blaine thought. _Now how am I supposed to get him a present?_

Kurt appeared in Blaine's doorway a few seconds later, his brown bag around his shoulder, and sunglasses on his face.

"Ready?"

Blaine laughed, picking up his bag. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>The mall was absolutely packed. Obviously Blaine and Kurt were not the only ones who hadn't done their shopping yet.<p>

"Anything specific you wanted to get your dad?" Blaine asked, looking down the length of the mall.

"Well, I have to get something for him, Finn, and Carole—Finn's mom—so I guess we can just… browse until we find a store."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

The two started walking, pushing their way through the mass of people.

"Anything you were going to get your parents?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's shoulder to make sure they didn't get separated.

"Well, I was thinking just some jewelry for my mom, and I could get… a baseball for my dad or something."

"Jewelry? _Jewelry?_" Kurt pulled Blaine into the nearest store so they could stop walking. He looked Blaine in the eyes. "Blaine, Jewelry is _nice_, but unless it's high-end, there's nothing sentimental about it. Let me guess—you get her jewelry every year?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm really not the best shopper…"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Come with me, I know exactly what we're going to get your mom."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, they had finished shopping. Blaine was so happy they were out of that mass of bodies.<p>

Kurt had found the perfect present for Blaine's mom—a very nice pair of gloves that were both fashionable _and _great for gardening. They also came with a matching scarf.

Blaine had gotten his dad a baseball glove that was signed by some famous baseball player. He had found it in a store that sold donated things… it had been in the bottom of a bin with hats and mitts and socks.

Kurt had gotten his dad a baseball cap and a football jersey. He had gotten Carole a blouse with diamonds lining the collar, and he had gotten Finn a giant chocolate bar and a life-size football made entirely of gummy worms.

Blaine had been able to sneak into a store when Kurt was looking at the latest fashions, and he had found the perfect gift for Kurt. He was able to buy it and hide it in his bag, so he could get it safely back to his dorm and wrap it for Kurt.

"Well, I say that was a very successful shopping trip," Kurt said, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Yes, very. I know my mom will love this gift… thanks so much for helping me."

Kurt laughed. "You know, for a gay guy, you're not the best with fashion. I can't believe you almost bought those barf-green socks with Christmas lights on it for your mom."

"Well, you know, I used to love fashion. I'd read my mom's magazines and make clothes for all my toys… but eventually, I guess I just grew out of it. Its not really my thing."

"Well, you're really missing out." Kurt winked at Blaine. Laughing, the two of them made their way back to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>School was out. It was officially Christmas break. Blaine had to head over to his gig in an hour, but first, he had to give Kurt his present before Kurt went home.<p>

Blaine had already checked Kurt's dorm, but he hadn't been there. He was now heading towards the Brown building, in hopes that maybe Kurt was in the library or the cafeteria, when he ran into Trent. Literally.

"Oh!" Blaine said, as he smashed into Trent while turning a corner. He dropped his present for Kurt on the ground, and the wrapping paper tore a little.

"Blaine! Sorry." Trent said, looking down.

"Sorry Trent, I wasn't looking where I was going—" Blaine picked up the present. "Have you seen Kurt anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was in the Senior Commons, making sure he had all the music he needed."

"Thanks," Blaine turned and ran for Warbler Hall. He had to catch Kurt before he left.

When he reached the Senior Commons, Kurt was in there, looking through the mass of papers on the main desk.

"Kurt," Blaine said, holding the present behind his back.

Kurt spun around. "Blaine! Have you seen the music for _Hey, Soul Sister_? Finn wanted to see it, he really liked the arrangement…"

"Kurt." Blaine approached Kurt, still with the present behind his back.

"Um, hi. Wait, aren't you supposed to be at a gig right now?"

"I don't need to leave for a while. And I had to give you something first…" He pulled the present out from behind his back and handed it to Kurt. "Sorry the wrapping paper is torn, it was wrapped nicely, but I ran into someone on the way here—"

Kurt looked down at the present in shock. "Blaine, you didn't have to… why?"

"Just open it."

Kurt tore the wrapping paper off. When he saw the present, he gasped. "Blaine. It's perfect."

It was a blue designer scarf. A really nice designer scarf… and on the end, there was a little yellow canary with a music note coming out of it's beak.

"I thought it kind of looked like our Warbler logo… and the clerk there said this was a really nice brand… so I thought it might help you settle in more. It kind of symbolizes your two worlds…"

Kurt started to tear up. "Blaine… thank you so much… you have no idea how much this means to me." He put it around his neck. It went well with his uniform.

"I'm so glad you like it, Kurt."

Kurt hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged him back.

Letting go, Blaine glanced at the clock. "Kurt… I have to go now, or I'll be late. I'm glad you like it; I hope it helps you feel more at home. I'll see you after the break… bye, Kurt."

Blaine turned and left the room. He hadn't expected such an emotional response. But he was glad Kurt liked it.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Home-ophobia**_


	16. Home ophobia

_I hope you guys like this one! My friend who edits the chapters says this is one of his favourites! I hope you guys like it :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Home-ophobia<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine waited outside in the Dalton parking lot for his mother to show up and bring him home to a whole week of horror. Christmas eve was in 6 days, so all he had to do was endure his family until then, and Christmas morning his mom would drive him back to Dalton so he could hang out with the one or two kids that actually spent Christmas break there. He could also call Jeremiah and actually spend time with him for once.<p>

"See ya in two weeks, Blaine!" Wes yelled from across the parking lot as he got into his girlfriend's car.

Blaine waved at him. He was so jealous of Wes's relationship… both with his family and with his girlfriend.

It was now 12:00pm and his mom still wasn't there. Blaine laid his suitcase down horizontally and sat on it. His mom was not the late type, so he had no idea where she could be.

Just as he was about to call her, a familiar car pulled in the parking lot. It pulled up right next to Blaine, and his mom got out of the car.

"Sorry I was late. I had to run a few errands, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Blaine got up and his mom picked up his suitcase. She brought it around to the trunk and threw it in.

Blaine got in the car. His mom seemed different—she really did. She was all done up and definitely didn't seem very stressed, which was quite unusual. Blaine suddenly got a terrible feeling in his stomach—what if he was the cause of all her stress? Whenever he was home, his mom was always upset and fighting with his dad. Now he had been away for four weeks, and she looked like she actually cared about her appearance.

She got in the car and turned on the engine.

"Mom… how are things at home?"

She started driving, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

"They're great, Blaine. We really missed you. How have these past few weeks been?"

"Great, mom. We had someone new transfer to Dalton, and we're really good friends now…"

"Is he gay?"

Shocked, Blaine wasn't sure how to answer that. "What… mom! Yes, but he's not my type… I already told you, I like this other guy…"

"I was just curious, Blaine. No need to get defensive."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. So he didn't say anything.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When they arrived, seeing his house made Blaine suddenly miss it. He wasn't sure why, because he hated his house. But somehow, it was still home.

"I'll get your suitcase, you go on inside." His mom said, as they both got out of the car. Blaine headed up towards his house, and opened the front door.

He expected to see decorations, lights, the smell of gingerbread, and a lovely lit up Christmas tree in the corner. Because that's how it was every year.

But instead, the house was empty. The regular furniture was there, there was no red and white tinsel, and the house smelt like it had been drowned in Febreeze®.

"Where's the tree?" Blaine asked his mom as she came through the front door.

"Tree? What do you mean?"

"Our _Christmas_ tree? Y'know, the one we're supposed to put up and decorate and put presents under?" He found himself almost shouting.

"Oh, well, we figured since you're just going back to Dalton on Christmas day, there was no reason to celebrate Christmas. You spend all day in your room anyway."

Blaine was too angry to fight with his mom. He knew there must be more to why things felt so different, but he didn't bother to find out. He grabbed his suitcase from his mom and dragged it upstairs to his bedroom, then slammed his bedroom door. He threw himself on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock at his door. He mumbled a "come in".

The door opened and his mom came in. She sat down on his bed.

"Blaine… your father and I thought it would be best not to celebrate Christmas this year."

"That doesn't even make sense. I was hoping that… there would at least be one perk to going home. Getting to smell gingerbread, and decorating the tree, waking up to presents…"

His mom frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just, you're father and I—"

"No." Blaine interrupted. "What is the _real _reason? Does it even have anything to do with you?"

"Don't blame this on your father. He is very stressed out about work. Speaking of work, he should be home soon…"

"He didn't want to celebrate Christmas because for some reason it will make me more gay, right? Yes? Yeah. I get it."

"No, Blaine…"

"Just leave me alone."

His mom opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She got up and left the room.

Blaine didn't want to be awake when his dad got home. So he decided to take a nap. He also needed one, just to calm down.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at 3AM. Neither of his parents had bothered to wake him up for dinner.<p>

He didn't even feel tired anymore. He got out of his bed and walked to his bedroom door. He opened it quietly and tiptoed down his hallway and down the stairs to his living room.

He hated how empty it was at this time of year. It should have lights and a tree and stockings… Blaine suddenly had a brilliant idea.

He made his way down to his basement and started rummaging through all the boxes. After about twenty minutes, he found what he was looking for—the box labeled "X-Mas Decorations". He dragged the box back upstairs, and opened it up. It was filled with great memories, and the old Christmas smell. Blaine suddenly felt really… _happy_.

He tipped the box over and spilled the decorations all over the floor. One by one, he picked up either a string of tinsel, or a little Santa ornament, and he hung it up. He was going to celebrate Christmas in a Christmas house if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THAT FLOOR RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Blaine's eyes fluttered as he woke up. Sudden pain shot through his back, and he realized he had spent the night on the living room floor. He forced himself to sit up, his back and neck screaming in pain.

"What is this _crap_?"

Blaine looked up to see his father standing over him, his face red with fury. He was holding a long string of silver tinsel in his hand.

"It's Christmas. I decorated."

His father took the tinsel and ripped it into little pieces. "It is NOT Christmas in this house!"

Blaine forced himself to stand up.

"How is decorating _any_ different from what we do every year? It's not like I got up and painted the whole freaking house _fuchsia _or something!" He saw his dad get redder as he said a colour that wasn't on a basic colour wheel. "I put up a few decorations!"

His father wasn't sure what to say to that.

"What do you have against me? If mom had decorated, you wouldn't have minded… but of course, you told her we weren't going to celebrate Christmas this year because for some ridiculous reason you think it will make me more _gay_ or something. I'm gay, dad. I'm _gay_! You can't change me!"

Blaine's father just stared at him.

"What's going _on_ down here?"

Blaine's mother came running down the stairs and into the living room, doing up her bathrobe. "Why do I hear yelling? What's—" She stopped as she noticed the decorations.

Blaine crossed his arms and glared at his father.

His father's face fell. The blood slowly drained from his face. "Blaine here… decided he was going to _decorate_ the living room."

Surprisingly, Blaine's mother smiled. "Blaine, it looks lovely. Now why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, hm?" She said, putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder and leading him out of the room.

Blaine walked up the stairs. He knew his parents were going to fight now, and he hated that. All he wanted was to have a family that loved each other for who they were. All he wanted was a family like Kurt's.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Not a Choice**  
><em>


	17. Not a Choice

_Wow! Thanks again for the great reviews! Oh, and did you guys like that new episode of Glee? I can't wait to see what happens! Also, I just wanted to say that I wrote this entire fic **before**__ season 3 came out. So I apologize if something from my story does not match with the crazy, wacko new story line in season 3. They seem to be changing a lot of things! I will try my best to edit all upcoming chapters so they work with season 3 :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Not a Choice<strong>

* * *

><p>Gingerbread.<p>

Blaine woke up Friday morning to the smell of gingerbread.

The past week had been a horrible one. He had barely spoken to his dad, and his mom continued with her regular daily routine. His dad had also forbid him from going out and seeing his friends. His mom had insisted that the decorations stay up, and reluctantly his father had agreed. But there was to be no tree because the "needles would get everywhere". And a fake tree was "too expensive".

But now, for some reason, on December 24th, Blaine was waking up to the smell of gingerbread filling the house.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom was standing by the oven, smiling.

"Morning sleepy head." She said, walking over to Blaine and rustling his hair.

"Wha—where's dad?"

His mom looked past Blaine and at the front door. Blaine turned around and saw his dad standing there; all ready in his work clothes and bundled up for the cold.

"C'mon. Get dressed. I want you to help me with something."

A little shocked, Blaine went upstairs to get dressed. When he came back down, his mom and dad were having a very quiet discussion.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Blaine's father said, grabbing his toolbox. "Come with me to the garage."

Blaine threw his coat and boots on and followed reluctantly. When they got to the garage, Blaine's dad went over to their old car and opened the hood.

"This baby's been broken for four years, and I thought you could help me fix her. Like when we rebuilt that '59 Chevy two summers ago."

Confused, Blaine joined his dad under the hood.

"Dad, I don't know much about cars…"

"That's alright."

For the next hour, Blaine and his father worked on the old broken down car. Blaine had no idea what he was doing—he just followed his dad's orders.

"Well, I think that's good for now. I'm getting a little cold, maybe it's time to go in and have some hot chocolate."

Still confused, Blaine nodded and headed for the door back into the house.

"Wait, Blaine…" His father said, walking over to his toolbox. "I have something for you."

Blaine turned around.

His dad pulled something out of his toolbox and handed it to Blaine.

It was a wrench. Just a wrench.

"I know the gift-giving is supposed to happen tomorrow, but I thought, since you're going back to Dalton in the morning, I'd give you your gift now."

"Um… thanks, dad… it's a lovely… wrench…"

"Your name's engraved in it, turn it over…"

Sure enough, Blaine's name was engraved in bold letters on the other side.

"I don't really know much about… building and stuff. Why the wrench? I mean, don't get me wrong, it means a lot… but why?"

His dad smiled. He actually _smiled_. "I thought maybe it would encourage you to get into… a man's hobby. Building and fixing and all that… it can be fun, once you try it. And gives you great muscles… quite popular with the ladies." His dad winked.

Blaine almost threw the wrench at his dad's head. He suddenly realized exactly what was going on. Exactly why his dad had been nice. Exactly why he wanted help with this car.

Blaine didn't say anything, but turned around and went back into the house. He stormed up the stairs, barely able to hear his mom yell after him, "Gingerbread's ready!"

When he got to his room, he threw the wrench at the wall. Immediately after it left his hands, he regretted throwing it… it went straight into the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"What was that?" He heard his mom yell from downstairs. "Blaine? Are you okay? Hang on, I'm coming!"

Panicking, Blaine took the wrench out of the wall, threw it onto his bed, and searched desperately for an excuse. He heard his mom approaching, and at the last second, he stuck his arm into the hole.

"Blaine!" his mom yelled, seeing the odd scene in front of her.

"Ow, mom! I tripped… and I hit the wall… and my arm went right through…"

Blaine's mom looked doubtful, though she looked as though she was going to buy it, scared to know the real story.

Blaine pulled his arm out of the wall and sat down on the floor.

"Are you… okay?"

Blaine felt a tear fall from his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"Blaine!" His mother crouched down next to him. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Blaine couldn't help it. Tears came faster into his eyes.

"Why does he hate me?" Blaine whispered, trying to hold back tears.

His mother sat down beside Blaine, realizing what must have happened. She put her arm around him. "He doesn't hate you—"

"He hates who I am. He hates what I stand for. I can see it. He wants me to be like him."

"No, Blaine—"

"I'm not three years old! I see the way he treats me, and the way he treats you when you try to stand up for me. I want to love him, I want to have father-son time with him… but I don't want him to try to… _convert_ me every time I look at him!"

His mother was silent.

"It's not like… it's not like I _choose_ this. Don't you think that, if I could, I would be straight? Does he think thatI _like_ to be picked on and harassed by people? By _him_?"

Blaine's mom put her other arm around him and gave him a hug. "He will accept you. Once he realizes you're still his son no matter who you like, he will truly accept you."

She wiped the tears off of Blaine's face with her apron.

"Come on. We've got some cookies waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Parties**_


	18. Parties

_Yay! This one's going up early! More original story lines, yay!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Parties<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was ready to leave. Both his parents were still fast asleep, but he wanted to go back to Dalton. He wanted to see Wes, and David, and Jeff… and Kurt. He really missed Kurt.<p>

But most of all he wanted to see Jeremiah. He hadn't seen Jeremiah since their disaster date, and he was afraid maybe it was too late. He liked Jeremiah so much, he couldn't bear it if he just… lost him. But he had to think of something really big and special to do next time he saw him.

But right now Blaine just wanted to leave. He had wrapped his parent's presents and put them on the living room couch for them to find later. He had left his wrench in his room, under his bed. He never wanted to see it again.

He was now sitting in the kitchen, eating the leftover gingerbread cookies from last night. It was 7:00AM and he just wanted to go back to school. He was probably one of the only teenagers in the entire world that actually _wanted_ to go back to school. And when he got back, classes weren't even starting yet. There was still another whole week of break.

Nonetheless, he wanted to go back. Even if he had to spend a week alone. A week alone was better than a week with his homophobic, anti-family dad.

"Hey honey."

His mom came into the kitchen, still in her robe.

"Hi mom. When are we leaving?"

"Gosh, it's dark in here." She switched on the light. The brightness made her squint. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. When are we leaving?" Blaine repeated.

"Relax, relax. We'll leave soon. Have you had any breakfast?"

"Not really… I ate a few of the leftover cookies."

"I'll make you something. What do you want? Eggs? Sandwich? I'm gonna have some eggs."

"Um, sure. Eggs are fine. Scrambled, please."

"Coming right up."

His mom patted him on the back on her way over to the fridge.

"You know, your dad might get a promotion."

"That's… nice."

"Which means we might be able to get you a car for your birthday. You've wanted one for years now."

Blaine's face brightened up. That would make it much easier for him to go and visit Jeremiah in Lima.

"That would be cool."

When the eggs were ready, Blaine's mom sat across from him and Blaine inhaled his food.

"Whoa there, Mr. Vacuum. Don't choke. I still have to finish my breakfast before we can go."

"I'll wait outside." Blaine said, his mouth full of his last bite. He got up, put his plate in the sink, and ran to the front door. He threw his coat and boots on, grabbed his suitcase, and went outside. Hopefully that would encourage his mom to hurry up.

Blaine threw his suitcase in the trunk and waited. As he was closing the hatch, he felt his pocket vibrate. He slammed the trunk it shut and pulled his phone out, realizing he hadn't really texted anyone all week. Not that anyone had texted him anyway.

_Are you going back to Dalton today? –Kurt_

Blaine looked at the message, confused. Of course he was, and Kurt knew that.

_Yeah… I thought I told you? –Blaine _

Blaine waited for a reply.

_Yes you did, I was just making sure. I was telling my dad about you and how you're having troubles with family, and my dad was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with us. –Kurt_

Blaine looked at the message, shocked. He'd _love_ to spend the rest of the holidays with his best friend, but his parents would never allow it. Well, his dad wouldn't, especially considering Kurt was gay.

Before he could type a reply, his mom came out of the house. "Alright, let's go."

Blaine was forced to make a decision. He could ask his mom if she could drive him to Lima instead so he could spend a week with his friend, or he could just let her drive him back to Dalton and catch a bus back to Lima, or he could just spend the rest of the week at Dalton as originally planned.

Blaine got in the car. His mom got in too, and started the engine.

Blaine looked down at the text Kurt had sent him.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She said as she was pulling the car out of the driveway.

"Um… my friend, Kurt, he kinda invited me to spend the rest of the week at his house in Lim—"

Blaine was cut off by his mom swearing loudly and slamming on the breaks. A truck had zoomed past them, almost smashing into their car.

"What is _wrong_ with drivers these days?" She took a deep breath and continued backing out of the driveway.

"Sorry Blaine, what was it you were saying?"

"Oh… nothing mom. Don't worry about it."

He looked back down at his phone. He typed a reply.

_I'm really sorry. My parents would never allow it. I'd love to, really, but you know my dad… I'm sorry Kurt. –Blaine_

A few seconds later, Kurt responded.

_Alright. Well you'll have to at least come for dinner some day this week… okay? –Kurt_

_Okay, deal. :) –Blaine_

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at Dalton, it was so quiet; he thought maybe they actually locked the school on a holiday for once. Luckily, the dorm building was open, and he made his way up to his dorm room. When Blaine got to his dorm, Jeff was sitting in the hallway outside his own dorm, reading.<p>

"Oh, hey Jeff. I didn't know you were staying for the holidays."

Jeff's head shot up. He had been so engrossed in his book that he hadn't even heard Blaine come down the hall.

"Blaine! Hi. Yeah, I didn't know either… my parents drove me back here yesterday because they won two tickets to Jamaica and they couldn't bring me… but y'know, I'll live."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Blaine unlocked his dorm. Before going in, he turned to Jeff again. "Is anyone else here?"

"Well, some of the East Dorms people are here… they partied all night, I could hear their music from my room. I don't think any other Warblers are here though. I know Nick isn't… I wish he was. I miss a good friend to talk to. Not that you aren't a good friend! It just gets so lonely…"

Blaine laughed. "Alright Jeff." Blaine looked down the hall, really noticing the emptiness. "Say… how about we go to the common room tonight and watch movies? I've got some popcorn stored up from when we threw Wes that party."

Jeff's face lit up. "That would be awesome! I can go pick up some drinks from the store." Jeff smiled and got up. "What time did you want to meet?"

"Does… eight sound alright?"

"Awesome!" Jeff said. "I'll go get the drinks."

"I didn't know you have a fake I.D., you rebel." Blaine winked at Jeff.

Jeff gave him a confused look.

"You don't need a fake I.D for root beer... or do you? How many times have I broken the law?" Jeff looked alarmed.

"No! Jeff…" Blaine couldn't restrain from laughing. "I thought by drinks you meant… oh just go ahead, I'll see you at eight."

Blaine quickly went into his dorm and shut the door. He burst into fits of laughter. He felt bad, Jeff was so innocent… Every times the guys had a party, Jeff never took any alcoholic drinks. He was super responsible. Or he just didn't know what alcohol was. Blaine was pretty sure he'd never had a sip of anything alcoholic in his entire life.

That would change, Blaine thought.

The teachers were never around during breaks. The secretary was there, but she usually just spent all day in a back room of her office watching _Jeopardy!_ and shouting out the answers. There was also supposed to be a dorm adviser, who's room was right beside the common room, but he was always out. Usually with some girl—a new girl every week—but sometimes he would leave for days and come back with a huge hangover. None of the teachers ever noticed, but the students sure did. And it was great, because on holidays they could do whatever they wanted, and no one cared and (usually) no one got hurt.

So tonight Blaine would give Jeff his very first sip of something with a little zing. And he had the perfect thing.

He kept a little bottle of vodka under his desk. He had never used it—he was a _very_ responsible drinker. He never let himself get too drunk at parties, and he rarely drank anyway. Only on special occasions.

But on his 17th birthday, David had given him this little bottle of vodka to mix with his pop when he was "super stressed". He never did it, because he didn't want to get in the habit. But now it was a holiday, and a special occasion, and Blaine thought it would be appropriate. Especially for poor Jeff, who needed to live just a little.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a swig of root beer.<p>

"This is my favourite part!"

Jeff and him were watching _House of Wax_.

"Gosh, he is so _hot_!" Blaine said, as Chad Michale-Murry appeared on the screen.

"Well… this just got really awkward for me." Jeff said, downing his drink.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry buddy, but I just have to point out these things."

The TV in the common room was huge. Jeff and Blaine were stretched out on the big couches, enjoying the movie.

"Blaine, would you mind passing me another drink?" Jeff said, looking into his empty can.

Blaine hadn't taken out the vodka yet. As much as he wanted Jeff to try some, he wasn't too sure how Jeff was going to react. What if Jeff got really angry? What if he never spoke to Blaine again? Not that it really mattered, him and Blaine weren't the best of friends, but he still wanted to be careful. He _definitely_ wasn't going to force Jeff to have any.

Blaine reached beside him and grabbed another root beer. He handed it to Jeff, and Jeff took it.

Blaine leaned back on the couch.

"Have you ever tried alcohol?"

Jeff removed the can from his lips.

"I'm just curious."

Jeff looked at his lap and laughed. "No. I haven't. I wasn't really planning to until it was legal."

"So you've never been drunk?"

"Well, no. I know you have though… you and Wes and David. You guys belong in the East Dorms sometimes…"

"Oh come on, we're not _that_ crazy."

"Sometimes… you are."

Blaine felt offended. He never got too drunk—did he? He was usually very careful with what he drank. It was Wes and David that always went insane.

"I think you should try a drink for yourself."

Blaine pulled the little bottle out of his pocket. "You might find that life's a lot easier when you have no worries."

"I have no worries right now."

"PSH! Everyone has something wrong."

Jeff looked at the bottle of vodka, then down at his drink.

"I don't want to get drunk."

Blaine smiled. "Look, Jeff, if you really don't want any, you don't have to have any. I'm definitely not going to force you."

Jeff smiled. "I just… sorry I'm such a party pooper. People usually avoid me… which is okay, sometimes. But I miss having a bunch of friends."

Blaine suddenly felt terrible. He always avoided Jeff whenever possible, because Jeff loved to just talk and talk… but it was really because he just didn't want the other person to leave.

It was like a vicious circle.

"Blaine… can I tell you something?"

Blaine looked Jeff in the eyes.

"Yes, anything."

"I… I think I might be gay."

Blaine almost dropped his drink. Now Jeff… Jeff may be annoying, but he is _extremely _good looking.

"Oh! Well, Jeff, you aren't alone."

"But I don't know if I am. I mean, I've actually never really spent any time with a girl. I've gone to all-boy schools my entire life. So maybe it's just… a phase or something."

Blaine sat up straight.

"If there is one thing I learned from my dad," he said, putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "It's that being gay is not a phase."

Jeff looked away. "Then I'm probably not gay. I don't know. What am I saying? What am I _doing_?" He started mumbling to himself.

"What do you mean? Don't be embarrassed…"

"The only reason I said yes to this movie night was to see if I had feelings for you."

Oh.

Blaine was shocked—he had finally decided to hang out with Jeff because he was a last resort, and Jeff only wanted to hang out with Blaine to see if he was gay or not.

Karma sucked.

"Well, I guess… you just have to go out there, and into the world." Blaine said, pausing the movie. "Take a chance at life… don't spend all day in here. In this school."

"I guess I don't really get out much, do I?"

"Look, I know this whole movie thing was kind of a bust, but look—do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow? We could go to Lima, to see Kurt. He has lots of friends who are girls. We can spend the day in Lima with Kurt and his friends. And you can live a little. How does that sound?"

Jeff smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Now," Blaine said, picking up the remote. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Live a Little**  
><em>


	19. Live a Little

_Wow, okay... so, this chapter is a little weird and kinda wacko... just a warning. I debated with myself for a long time on whether or not to just cut this chapter completely, but I finally decided to just put it up and see what happens... it's more original storyline, and just... yeah. I hope you guys like it! Next chapter, it goes back into the show :) So I hope this one is okay! :D_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- Live a Little<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Kurt's front door.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright that we're showing up uninvited?" Jeff said nervously. "We should have called or something."

"Jeff, it's fine. Kurt invited me over anyway, so I know he'll be fine with it."

"But he didn't invite me…"

The front door burst open, and Finn was standing there. "Oh! Uh… Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded his head. "You must be Finn."

"Yes, and you must be looking for Kurt. We weren't expecting you…" His eyes wandered over to Jeff. "Who's this?"

"This if Jeff."

"Oh, okay… hang on, I'll get Kurt. Come on inside."

Finn motioned for Blaine and Jeff to enter the house. They did, and Finn closed the door behind them.

"Kurt!" Finn called. "Kurt, your friend is here!"

Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Blaine! What are you—Jeff! Hi… is everything okay?"

Kurt ran down the stairs.

Jeff smiled awkwardly. You could tell he had no idea what he was doing.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." Blaine said, smiling. "We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out today… maybe you could finally introduce me to the rest of your friends."

"Yes… of course." Kurt eyed Jeff suspiciously.

Blaine noticed this, and quickly added: "Oh, and Jeff was all alone at Dalton, so I thought I'd invite him. He also hasn't really been out much… I hope that's okay. I guess we could have called, but I kinda wanted to surprise you… I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"Oh, of course not! Finn, when my dad and Carole get back, would you mind letting them know I've gone out with Blaine?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Not like I've got a life or anything."

"Thanks Finn!" Kurt said. He turned to Blaine. "Where was it you wanted to go?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, Blaine… thank you for an amazing day!"<p>

Jeff and Blaine arrived back at their dorms at 5:30pm. Their day had been exciting. Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff had all gone down to see a movie with a few of Kurt's friends from school, and Jeff had really socialized with a lot of people. Blaine also got to meet Kurt's friends, which was really fun.

"No problem Jeff, you really deserved it. We should do that more often!" Blaine leaned up against his dorm room door when he felt his stomach growl. "Agh… did you want to order a pizza or something?"

"Actually… I'm not too hungry. I'm really tired… and I have to call my mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." Jeff disappeared into his dorm room.

Blaine stared at the closed door. That was weird. Jeff had seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get away—oh well, he probably _was_ just really tired.

Blaine opened his door and stepped into his dorm. It was quiet. He was bored. And he was starving.

He took his Blackberry out of his bag and called the Pizza Shop down the street from Dalton. He ordered a small pizza. He would save some in his mini fridge for a day he felt like having cold pizza for lunch.

It arrived 20 minutes later, hot and ready. He sat on his bed, pulled out his favourite magazines, put the box of pizza next to him, and spent the night alone.

He wished desperately for anyone to knock on his door and ask to hang out. They could eat pizza together and talk about the latest books and singers and magazine covers and—

No, he realized. They couldn't. None of his friends liked to talk about any of that stuff. None of his friends but Kurt. Whenever Wes came over, he always brought beer and his radio and listened to whatever sport game was on. Or he'd talk about girls. Or what he was going to get his girlfriend for there "six month-aversery". When David came over, all we wanted to do was talk about the Warblers… and Jeff was just really shy and never wanted to talk about anything.

He'd like to hope Jeremiah was into the same stuff as Blaine, but he'd actually never gotten a chance to really sit down and talk to Jeremiah. That would change. Blaine was planning something big. He wasn't sure quite when it was going to happen, but it was going to be big…

Blaine had finished off the entire pizza before even realizing it. He felt so full he could burst. He threw the pizza box into the recycling bin and glanced at the time: 6:13pm. He felt so bored. He had no idea what to do.

Then, an idea popped into his head.

He got up and left his dorm, not even bothering to lock his door behind him. He walked down the stairs to the common room, then slowly across the common room and went up the stairs to the East Dorms… he had no idea what he was doing. He had hardly any friends over on this side, and mostly the delinquents hung out there because one of the kids on the East side sneaked in an entire fridge and put it in his closet, and then filled it with beer. He then had an entire sound system installed into his wall. That broke so many school rules, but no one had ever found out about it. Well, no one other than the students, and none of the students were about to give away the coolest thing that's ever happened to the Howard building.

Blaine reached the top of the stairs and froze. He had only been in the East Dorms twice before—once because he had gone up the wrong set of stairs on his first day at Dalton, and the other was to kindly ask them to stop playing their music so loudly so the West Dorms could actually get some sleep.

And now he was going up a third time because he was bored and—and what, exactly? What did he expect to do? More importantly, who did he expect to do it _with_?

The hallway was completely different from the last time he was there. It had been decorated with streamers and balloons, and there was someone sleeping right in the middle of the hallway.

Blaine bent over to see who it was. He didn't recognize him, but he was wearing a Dalton uniform.

Just then, two people burst out of one of the rooms a couple doors down from where he was.

"I'm _telling_ you man, he's _gay_! I totally saw him—oh." He looked down at Blaine, then at the kid lying in front of him. "Hi Blaine."

It was Justin. Blaine had third period with him. The other kid was familiar, but Blaine couldn't place it.

He stood up. "Hello Justin."

"What are you doing… with Ted?" The other guy asked, looking down at the guy on the floor.

"I swear, he was here when I got here… wait, Ted?" Blaine definitely didn't remember anyone named Ted. Blaine knew either someone's name or their face, for almost everyone in the school. And neither rang a bell.

"We have no idea what his real name is. He's too shy to tell us." Justin looked down at Ted. "Poor guy." He turned to his friend. "Anyway, where were we? Oh… see ya Blaine." And with that, the two left.

Blaine just stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall for a few seconds, not sure what to do. He then made probably the best decision of his life.

He ran back to the West Dorms and vowed never to go to the East Dorms again.

Ever.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Zombie Victory**  
><em>


	20. Zombie Victory

_Woo! This one's up super early! I was bored, this chapter was ready and edited, so I uploaded it :D__ I hope you guys like it! 20 chapters down and done! (that's way more than half the story already... wow! That's so sad. :( )  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Zombie Victory<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was so happy when school started again. He had spent the entire week working through a book of word puzzles and occasionally watching a movie in the common room. He hadn't hung out with Jeff since that time with Kurt.<p>

Kurt came back in the happiest mood, and Blaine was delighted that he finally looked settled in.

The Warblers practiced the first day of the next week back, and Blaine was really excited. They were planning on just jamming out to a new song just so they could get back into the whole group thing. The song they were going to sing was _Bills, Bills, Bills_. It had always been one of Blaine's favourites, so he knew every word. It made him feel really important when he was one of the only people without music.

Blaine was late for the jam session due to Mr. Davis holding him back after class to discuss Blaine's not-so-great mark, so he ran down to Warbler hall. He could hear them already starting to sing inside the Senior Commons, and just as he was about to enter, the door opened for him exactly on his cue to start singing.

_At first we started out real cool…_

Blaine loved these random jam sessions. They were so much fun, and so unprofessional, it was great to be able to just sing without being judged.

The Warblers were also great at sight-singing. They had won a sight-singing competition a few years back. They were just able to lift the notes right off the page and into their own mouths.

Blaine jumped up into the couch so he was standing above Kurt on the headrest. Jumping on furniture was something Blaine loved to do. Not everyone approved, but it made him feel really important and kind of like he was starring in his own musical number on TV.

_And you have the audacity to even come and step to me…_

He jumped off the couch and continued singing.

This was so much fun.

Blaine could feel his body become really excited as the chorus approached. He bounced around the room, singing to his friends (Kurt especially), and just acting like there was no care in the world.

_Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo' bills? If you did than maybe we could chill,_

_I don't think you do, so you and me are through…_

The Warblers all created a circle around the room. Since they reached the chorus, they threw their music in the air—it was no longer necessary, they had the tune down and they all knew the lyrics.

Blaine was in the centre of the circle, singing his heart out. Then, they all took turns going in the centre and busting a move.

_I don't think you do, so you and me are through…_

As the song ended, Blaine smiled. "Guys, I'd say we're ready for regionals."

The whole room cheered.

Blaine noticed Trent smiling the biggest smile. He realized then that he hadn't heard Trent's screaming at all, which only meant one thing—

Trent was actually learning how to sing.

* * *

><p>When practice was over, Blaine and Kurt decided they were going to take a trip to Lima. Kurt had gotten a very panicked text from Rachel explaining that they had an emergency and needed help.<p>

They met Rachel and Mercedes in a coffee shop, and had just ordered their coffee.

"Medium drip?" Kurt said, picking up two freshly made coffees from the counter.

"That would be me, thank-you very much." Blaine said, smiling and taking his coffee. He looked over and Rachel and Mercedes, who were just behind them in line.

"Now I don't want to sound cocky or anything," Blaine continued, getting his milk and sugar. "But you guys better be pulling out all the stops for regionals, because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook, it's dangerous."

Blaine went and sat down at a table, and Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes all followed, carrying their own delicious coffee.

"Seriously," Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine. "People should wear protective head gear when they're watching it."

Rachel and Mercedes sat down across from Blaine and Kurt.

The girls looked at each other in disappointment.

"Guys, we're kidding." Kurt said, noticing the look.

"Yeah well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinely." Rachel said, taking the lid off of her coffee so it could cool down.

"I mean look at us, the stars of two rival show choirs sitting down with coffee?" Mercedes added. "Our school is so messed up, we can't even keep our own football team together."

"It's so sad you guys; coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were so close at getting everyone at the school together."

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" Kurt said, obviously annoyed. "I mean, we live together. I mean, I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little 'lady chat'."

Blaine almost spit out his coffee. "Warm milk? Really?"

"It's delicious." Kurt defended.

"Finn's too proud to complain." Rachel looked upset. "He feels like he has to be strong for everyone, but I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that, y'know, if he and I were still together, I could make him feel a lot better… y'know."

Damn, she was pretty, Blaine thought. He wasn't attracted to her, but he couldn't understand how Finn had let her go.

"Let it go Rachel." Kurt said.

Rachel sighed. "I—I just wish that there was a way that we could help, that's all."

"Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are." Mercedes frowned. "I mean, they already suffered enough abuse just being in glee. I really think winning the game could've eased some of the pressure, at least for a little while."

Blaine hadn't been sure as to what was going on, but suddenly he clued in.

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" He said, with his mouth full of his snack.

"Everybody not in glee. I mean, you can't play football with five guys. And one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, coach Beiste put up a signup sheet for people to join. I think they'll take _anyone_ at this point."

Blaine was suddenly glad he had not been completely gay and had a little interest in football. His knowledge might help these poor McKinley kids. "Well the good news is, you actually only need four more guys. High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to."

Rachel's face lit up.

"But if they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on!" Blaine sipped his coffee.

"Oh totally," Kurt said. "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks Blaine… that's really good to hear." She looked over at Mercedes and smiled. Kurt recognized her look as 'the look'—the one where she had some crazy idea.

"No problem, glad I could help."

"Well…" Kurt said, standing up. He was afraid that staying longer might result in having to be involved with Rachel's scary plan. "We better get going. Big day of school again tomorrow—we'll see you guys later."

"Oh," Mercedes said, looking up at Kurt. "See you Kurt. Bye Blaine."

Blaine smiled, got up, and followed Kurt out of the coffee shop.

"Why the rush to leave?" He said, once they were outside and out of earshot of the girls.

"Rachel's planning something—I'm just afraid to know what."

Blaine laughed and patted Kurt on the back.

"Where would I be without you, Kurt?"

Blaine had no idea how much those few words impacted Kurt, leaving Kurt with the biggest grin ever imaginable.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were headed to the big football game. Rachel had invited them. Blaine wasn't sure how they had come up with a solution, but whatever it was, it had worked, because now him and Kurt were headed off with Burt and Carole to go watch Finn play football.<p>

They sat in the bleachers. It was still really cold outside, so everyone was bundled up. Everyone was clapping and cheering as the game was about to start.

Blaine could hardly see the players in the field.

"There's Finn!" Kurt yelled, pointing towards someone stretching in the middle of the field.

"Ohmygosh… and there's Karofsky! With all his… _friends_."

Blaine watched as a group of guys not wearing football uniforms approached Finn.

Then he glanced over to the other side of the field.

No.

He looked again.

No way.

Holy crap.

The girls were approaching Finn… and they were all wearing uniforms. _Football uniforms_. They didn't have their helmet on, which is why he recognized them. Otherwise, they would have looked exactly like the guys, with all that padding.

"Kurt." Blaine hit Kurt's arm. Kurt was still glaring at Karofsky and didn't turn to see what Blaine wanted.

"Kurt!"

"W-wha—ohmygosh." Kurt saw the group of girls, who were now with Finn and the rest of the team.

"Is that…?"

The whistle blew.

Blaine couldn't believe it. Rachel, Mercedes, and two other girls he didn't recognize, were out there. And they were about to play football. Against a bunch of massive guys.

Blaine could feel his heart rate speed up as all the players got into position.

The whistle blew.

"Blaine…"

And the girls lay flat. Just flat on the ground.

Blaine almost burst out laughing.

"What are they doing?" He asked, not directed at anyone.

"Well… that's one way to do it."

McKinley had the ball. It was thrown… it flew through the air… and the opposite team caught it.

The crowd booed.

McKinley just went downhill from there. They were down 17-0. And there was nothing they could do to get a better score. The girls couldn't play, and they didn't have enough guys.

"This is a disaster." Kurt said, frowning.

Just then… the ball went rolling. It just rolled… the coached were yelling for their teams to pick up the ball, but no one was…

Then one of the girls got up. She grabbed the ball and ran. As fast as she could.

"OHMYGOSH!" Kurt jumped up. "GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Blaine got up too. He could hardly see over the crowd now that everyone was standing.

Then, the girl was tackled. She hit the ground with a thud.

Kurt gasped and held his hand to his mouth.

Blaine looked in concern down at the game.

The entire football team had run to the girl's side. The paramedics ran over.

No one could see inside the huddle of bodies.

A few second later, the huddle broke and the girl was up, walking out with her arm around one of the boys.

Everyone cheered. Kurt's face relaxed.

Then Finn ran off the field.

"Where is he going?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea."

The game continued, with someone else filling in as quarterback.

Then it was half time. All the players disappeared into the dressing room. An announcement came on over the speakers. "Please stay seated, for the McKinley high Glee Club and Football Team have put together something really special for your half time show!"

Before Blaine could ask, Kurt said: "Why didn't Finn tell me about this?"

The football field was suddenly filled with smoke from the smoke machines off to the side. The football team and glee club came out… and they were all completely disguised in zombie makeup.

"Whoa."

They then proceeded to do an entire show… a mash-up of _Heads Will Roll_ and _Thriller_.

This was amazing. Blaine loved it. It was obvious that Kurt did too. The entire audience was dancing and jumping around.

The song ended and the stadium erupted into loud applause and cheers and hoots. Kurt had the biggest smile on his face.

When the game continued again, nobody had taken their zombie makeup off. It was now a game of zombies vs. humans.

Blaine laughed to himself. This was the weirdest, most interesting football game he had ever seen in his life.

Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. "If you think this is weird, you should have seen last year's game when I was on the team."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, astonished. "_You_ were on the team?"

Kurt just smiled and continued cheering.

* * *

><p>The game had been a huge success and McKinley had won with 10 seconds left. The entire stadium had been cheering the word "brains" to mess up the other team. It had been so much fun.<p>

Blaine and Kurt had gotten back to Dalton really late that night. They said their goodbyes in the hallway and headed back to their rooms.

It was only when Blaine got back to his dorm that he realized he hadn't called Jeremiah in over two months.

But Valentine's Day was coming up.

And he knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **The Plan**  
><em>


	21. The Plan

_Thank you all sooo much for the amazing reviews, and the story alerts and everything! Wow! This means so much :) Thank you._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- The Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, did you want to go grab some coffee?"<p>

Kurt went up to Blaine after Warbler rehearsal. Blaine was working hard on a book report that was due in a few days. He looked down at his work, then up at Kurt. He sighed.

"Let's go."

They caught a bus down the coffee shop near the mall. When inside, it was full to the brim with Valentine's Day merchandise and themed cups.

Kurt picked up a stuffed animal of two dogs kissing. He showed Blaine.

"Okay, I'm all for flare, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean… what the hell is this supposed to be."

Blaine took the toy. "It's clearly puppy love! It's cute. C'mon." He handed it back to Kurt. It started to sing.

"Oh!" Kurt said. "Okay."

"Adorable."

"This is creepy."

He put it back on the shelf where he found it.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday."

Blaine shook his head. "Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but… it's my favourite holiday."

"Really."

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just… lay it all on the line and say to somebody… 'I'm in love with you'."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Y'know. And this year I wanna do something really radical and I need your opinion on this." He thought of Jeremiah and his plan. "Look, there's this guy that I sort of… like, and I've only known him for a little while, but I wanna tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something… deeper. So I have to ask… do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

Kurt looked shocked. "Not at all."

Blaine stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked him.

"Uh, a medium drip and a Grande nonfat mocha for this guy… and maybe I could get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

Blaine pulled out his wallet, ready to pay.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, awe-struck.

"Of course I do." We've only gone out for coffee 300 times and you always order the same thing.

"That'll be 8.40." The cashier said, ringing it up.

Kurt reached for his wallet.

"Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." He handed a $10 bill to the cashier. "Keep the change." He said, smiling. He moved down to where the coffees would be handed to him. He could hear Kurt telling something to the cashier, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then Kurt went and joined Blaine in his spot.

"What was that you were telling the cashier?"

Kurt smiled a huge smile. "Oh… nothing. It's nothing."

"Here are your coffees, sir." Someone handed Blaine the two coffees. "And your cookie."

Blaine handed Kurt his coffee and took the cookie.

"Did you want to stay here or go back to Dalton?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, it's up to you."

They stayed. And they talked for two hours before Blaine realized they had to go back because he had loads of homework.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks to Valentine's Day, and one week until Blaine was planning on executing his plan. Blaine knew that he had to announce his plan to the Warblers now or else it would be too late. He was extremely nervous, but also really excited.<p>

He had called all the Warblers down to Warbler Hall after school on Monday. Blaine scanned the room to make sure everyone was there… when he realized Kurt wasn't.

"Wes… have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked, approaching his good friend.

"Uh, no… I haven't. Blaine, why did you call us here?"

"Just… hang on. I have to find Kurt."

Blaine ran out of the senior commons, but he didn't have to go very far. Kurt was sitting in one of the big leather chairs, writing or drawing something in his little notebook.

"Hey!" Blaine said, approaching Kurt. Kurt quickly shut his notebook. "What'chya doing?"

"Nothing." Kurt said, looking up and Blaine and smiling. "Just uh… daydreaming… plotting weekend outfits…"

"Well, c'mon. You're gonna wanna see this. I've called and emergency meeting of the Warbler's council."

"Oh, sounds serious." Kurt got up out of his chair.

"Let's hope not." Blaine and Kurt headed back towards the Senior Commons. "I just need to ask them a… tiny little favor."

They entered the Senior Commons. Kurt sat down on one of the couches, and Blaine at down on a chair. He nodded at Wes to start the meeting.

Wes hit his gavel on the table. "This emergency meeting is called to order! Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson." Wes looked over at Blaine. "The floor is yours."

Blaine got up. He was really nervous, and his palms were sweaty.

This was it. His plan was starting.

"Council, I'll be brief. Simply put… I'm in love."

The Warblers 'oooed' and 'ahhed', and Kurt's face took a look of surprise. He smiled widely.

Blaine was so glad Kurt was so supportive.

"Congrats," One of the Warblers said.

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them. But, still… I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual in song… off-campus."

The room didn't react well. Many people shouted "what?" and Wes looked purely shocked. He smacked his gavel down.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927." Wes explained. "When the Spirit of St Louis overshot the tarmac and ploughed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy'."

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David said, shocked.

Blaine sighed. "I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to regionals! We're becoming privileged porcelain birds—"

But he was cut off by the sudden anger the room erupted into. This was not how Blaine had planned things.

"You mock us, sir!" Said Thad, another Warbler on the council.

Wes smacked his gavel down again.

"Thad, David, I _will_ have order!"

Kurt shot his hand up into the air. "May I please say something?"

The room died down and no one said anything, so Kurt got up.

"With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean… mattress stores, shopping malls—I had a cat thrown at me at a nursing home once." This caused a few laughs. "But it gave us confidence! It kept us loose."

Wes sighed. "And where would this performance take place?"

Satisfied, Kurt sat down.

"The GAP, at the North Hills Mall." Blaine said, smiling. "I'd like to call it… the Warbler's GAP-Attack." Everyone laughed.

"Why the GAP?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"The guy that I like is a Junior Manager."

"All in favor?" Wes asked the room. Everyone put up their hand.

Blaine was too busy with being excited to notice that Kurt hadn't raised his. Kurt, in fact, went completely white in the face, and left the room without a word.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **When Blaine Met Kurt**  
><em>


	22. When Blaine Met Kurt

_Sorry this chapter is late! I've been so super busy. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up tomorrow, or maybe even tonight... we'll have to see ;)  
><em>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- When Blaine Met Kurt<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was terrified. Shaking.<p>

He was about to go sing to the guy he loved in front of a whole store. And not to mention, for some reason, he had lost a lot of Kurt's support.

Throughout the whole week, Kurt and Blaine had hardly talked at all. Kurt had always had a project to work on, or a song to practice… conveniently when Blaine wanted to hang out with him.

Blaine thought it was probably pre-Valentine's Day depression. It comes when someone sees everyone so happy and lovey, and they have no one to love themselves.

But now, Blaine was in the GAP with Kurt and the rest of the Warblers. He was casually looking through the rack of coats when he saw Jeremiah. His heart skipped. He suddenly felt terrible for not calling him at all.

Well he was about to fix that.

"That's him," He said, turning to Kurt. "Blonde one folding sweaters."

Kurt looked over at Jeremiah. "Hm. I can see the appeal. Quite a head of hair."

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married… the GAP would give me a 50% discount." His stomach suddenly twisted into a big knot. "This is insane. I don't now what I'm doing. We haven't even really gone out on a date. We—we shouldn't do this." Blaine started heading out of the store.

"Okay." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine by the shoulder and turning him back around. "C'mon, c'mon. Man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you."

He pushed Blaine so that he was now standing right in front of Jeremiah.

He took a deep breath and nodded at Wes, who cued the Warblers around the store.

They all started singing.

Jeremiah started to walk away. Blaine followed.

_Baby girl, where ya at?_

Jeremiah looked around at Blaine in shock and realization. He then turned back around and continued doing his job.

Blaine just kept following him, and kept singing.

He caught up to Jeremiah and Jeremiah turned around. Blaine sang right to him.

_When I get you alone, when I get you, you'll know babe…_

Jeremiah turned around. Blaine kept singing. He jumped up onto a table for extra effect.

Jeremiah's face was shocked and embarrassed.

The Warblers and Blaine were dancing up a storm. Everyone else in the store seemed to love it. Blaine couldn't tell whether Jeremiah was enjoying it or was truly repulsed.

He kept singing.

He grabbed a pair of socks off of the nearest rack and ran up to Jeremiah, who was now standing behind a cash register.

_When I get you alone!_

The song ended. Blaine smiled.

Jeremiah frowned.

"Get out. I'll see you in front of the building in ten minutes."

He grabbed the socks out of Blaine's hand walked away to the back room.

"Well, you did it." Kurt said, walking up to Blaine and patting him on the back.

"He said… he said I have to meet him at the front of the building in ten minutes. He didn't look happy."

Blaine could swear he saw Kurt flicker a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes… please."

Blaine and Kurt left the store and headed out to the front. The rest of the Warblers continued looking through clothes.

When Blaine and Kurt got to the front of the building, they sat and waited.

Blaine's stomach was twisted into knots.

"Was it too much?"

Kurt just stared at him. Blaine wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. "It was too much."

The door to the GAP opened. Jeremiah stepped out.

Blaine jumped up. "Jeremiah! Hey,"

Jeremiah pulled his hood over his head.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"What?" Blaine asked. No. What was Jeremiah saying?

"I just got fired."

Blaine suddenly felt terrible.

"You can't just… bust a groove in the middle of somebody else's workplace."

"But they loved it." Blaine got scared. This was not going as planned.

"Well my boss didn't. Neither did I."

Blaine's heart sank. He felt like crying.

Jeremiah got quieter. "No one here knows I'm gay."

"Can I be honest?" Kurt said, interjecting. Jeremiah looked over at him in disgust. "Just with the hair… I think they do."

"Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice… we're not dating."

Blaine shook his head. Both in agreement and in sadness.

"If we were, I'd get arrested because you're underage." Jeremiah patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked off.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He wanted to run after him. But that was that. Jeremiah didn't like Blaine… He had just made the whole thing up in his head. He looked back at Kurt, who gave him a 'I'm-sorry-that-truly-sucks-but-oh-well' kind of look. Blaine was too upset to care.

He plunked down next to Kurt.

"I knew I should have texted him earlier."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, there's more fish in the sea… I know it's hard to believe. But trust me… I've had to give up someone important too."

Blaine looked over at him. "Who?"

Kurt bit his lip. "No one. It isn't important. I say we go and grab some coffee. It'll help you feel better."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stood in line, again, for coffee. It was nice to be back to hanging out with Kurt. That was one thing Blaine found he really missed, along with Jeremiah.<p>

Ugh. Jeremiah.

He looked around at all the hearts and toys and Valentine's Day decorations.

"Ugh. Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross."

"Well you certainly changed your tone." Kurt said, observing.

"I don't think I've ever made _that_ big a fool of myself. Which is really saying something because I've performed in theme parks!" He sighed. He could feel the sadness fill him up. "I just… I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

"Okay, can I ask you something?" Kurt said. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other…"

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"You and I, we hangout, we sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order… was I supposed to think that that was… nothing?"

First, Blaine was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day… was me."

The realization hit Blaine like a ton of bricks.

Oh crap.

He had been completely leading Kurt on. He hadn't even realized it. He just wanted to be best friends with Kurt, but…

"Wow… I really am clueless." He searched for the right words to say. He searched for the words that wouldn't destroy everything.

"Look, Kurt… I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is… I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

Kurt smiled. "Me neither."

"Let me be really clear about something. I really… really care about you. But as you and about 20 more defied shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up."

And he knew he really meant it. He liked Kurt, a _lot_, but really as a best friend. He was always afraid to admit to himself that it was anything more, because he knew in the long run, that would mean losing Kurt. And he didn't want to lose Kurt. He wanted to keep him as a best friend.

"So it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally'. But I get to play Meg Ryan." Kurt smiled.

Blaine couldn't help but smile back. He loved his best friend. "Deal."

Then, remembering the movie in his head, he said: "Don't they, uh… get together in the end?"

Kurt just smiled and went up to the cashier.

"Could I get a nonfat mocha, and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal?"

"Ah, you know my coffee order." Said Blaine, pleased.

Kurt just smiled. "Y'know what? I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

"What's that?"

Kurt paid for the coffees and handed Blaine his.

"Come on. I've got an announcement to make to the Warblers."

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. The day of love. Or even better, Singles Awareness Day.<p>

Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers were going to sing. At Breadstix. Kurt had suggested it, and everyone loved the idea.

Almost all of New Directions were there to support him.

Kurt went up to the mic and hit it with his finger.

"Testing 1, 2, 3… test-testing 1, 2, 3…" When he noticed it was working, he smiled. "Alright. So! Happy Valentine's Day everybody. For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever lonely hearts club dinner. Whether you are single with hope, or madly in love, or are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there… this is our year."

Blaine felt really happy. For the first time in two weeks, he really truly felt happy. He loved performing, and he loved that he was in a restaurant full of people who wanted to hear them sing. He watched as Kurt found his spot with the Warblers on stage. They started to sing.

The song was _Silly Love Songs_. A classic.

Life was good. Blaine was happy. Kurt was happy.

Nothing could ever go wrong.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Blame It on a Kiss**  
><em>


	23. Blame It on a Kiss

_Wow guys I am soooo sorry this is up late! School is actually insane this year. There is so much homework it's unbelievable. Both my and my friend who edits these stories have been so overloaded that we just have not had time to get this chapter ready. But it's up now! And hopefully there will be another one up tomorrow, on schedule, because it's only a half day at school :D_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- Blame It on a Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, Finn got mono and <em>nobody<em> bothered to call me and tell me about it! Rachel just texted me and told me he had it weeks ago! How had I not noticed? And does no one care about how I might feel?"

Kurt had burst into Blaine's room on a Tuesday night. Blaine was in his pajamas, ready to go to sleep.

"Uh, hello Kurt."

"Blaine, please." Kurt said, noticing Blaine's obvious embarrassment. "I don't care if I see your PJs."

"Uh… okay. How about you… sit down then." Blaine sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Kurt threw himself down beside Blaine. "They treat me like I'm not part of their family anymore. Well, during the week mostly. Finn hardly ever talks to me at all."

"Wow, that's really unfortunate."

"Well, yeah! Ugh. So frustrating. Well, regardless." Kurt got up and straightened out the wrinkles in his coat. "Rachel has also invited us to a party at her house next weekend. You wanna go?"

Blaine thought about this. A party. He missed parties. Wes and David usually went out to party now, and they'd go with their girlfriends. Blaine never tagged along.

"Sure. That sounds great." He smiled up at Kurt.

"Well, I'll leave you to your beauty sleep now. Goodnight!"

Kurt left the room, humming to himself.

* * *

><p>The week seemed to drag on forever. Blaine was really looking forward to going to this party. Kurt didn't seem as excited, but was still really glad to be going with Blaine.<p>

Finally, the weekend arrived. Blaine and Kurt caught a bus to Lima Saturday evening. The plan was for them to go to the party, then Kurt would go home with Finn and Blaine would catch a bus back to Dalton.

They arrived at Rachel's house a little after the party had started. Finn arrived at the exact same time. They all went to the door together. She answered the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome." She said, smiling. "Kurt, Blaine… wasn't expecting you guys!"

Blaine thought that despite being pretty, the dress she was wearing was absolutely hideous. It looked like a nightgown that had been passed down by her great Grandma.

Kurt and Blaine entered the house and headed down the stairs to her basement.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kind of insisted on coming." Finn whispered to Rachel.

Oh, so Rachel hadn't actually invited them. But, he was there. So it was time for some serious partying.

"I'm totally off the clock right now Rachel, I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." He said, making sure to clear any competitive tension. He took off his coat.

Kurt looked around. "So… this is your dads' Oscar room."

"Yes! They transferred our ordinary basement for our famous annual Oscar parties."

Blaine looked around, and his eyes landed on something that almost made his eyes pop out of his head.

"Is that a stage?"

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbours sometimes. Hey girlfriend!" She said, as a blonde girl approached her. "Having fun?" Blaine remembered this girl from sectionals. Her name was Quinn.

"Yeah… awesome. Party."

She didn't sound very enthused at all.

"Oh—okay, let's… uh… let's go over the rules." Rachel went over to a chair that had a few bottles of alcohol on it. "Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep this from getting out of hand." She handed two tickets over to Blaine and Kurt. "We are serving wine coolers today, that is our specialty drink. It's actually… all we have…"

Blaine and Kurt walked over to the other side of the room. Blaine could already tell this was a bad idea. And a bad party.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled at another blond girl who was sitting on the washing machine. "Remember the rules, no sitting on anything! Oh… okay everybody!" She was trying desperately to get everyone's attention. "Okay everybody… cheers!" She held a wine cooler up in the air.

Blaine and Kurt sat down.

"Sorry I dragged you here. And sorry I told you we were actually invited… I just wanted you to get out of Dalton for a weekend."

Blaine laughed, understanding. "I know exactly what that feels like. To want to get someone out of Dalton for a bit."

"LET'S PARTY!" Rachel yelled. Wondering what was going on, Blaine and Kurt stood up. A boy named Puck disappeared into a back room and came back with his arms full of beer and coolers.

Blaine suddenly got excited.

Rachel went over to the music player and switched to a radio station that played modern music. She turned it to full blast.

Then she clicked a button on the wall and a disco ball came down from the roof.

This party was insane.

Before Blaine knew it, he was drunk. He hadn't meant to get drunk, but he hadn't had a drink in so long, and he just wanted to have a drink here with all of Kurt's friends at a party that was gonna be awesome.

He was dancing around and talking to everybody and having the time of his life.

He felt great. He could feel as the alcohol took over his body. He suddenly noticed a giant man in the corner of the room, next to Kurt. He then realized this giant was Finn. He wobbled over to him and threw his arm over Finn's shoulder.

"HEY! It is… so cool. That you and Kurt… are BROTHERS! Right? Like… BROTHERS! Wow! You're so… tall!"

"You having fun Blaine?" Kurt yelled over the music.

"Yeah! This is THE BEST PARTY EVER!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt and stumbled into him. Then he pulled him into the middle of the room and started dancing.

"Who wants to play spin… the bottle!" Rachel yelled. Blaine cheered, along with the rest of the room.

Everyone got settled into a circle. Brittany put her empty bottle in the centre and spun it. It landed on Sam.

Everyone was screaming and cheering and Blaine loved it. He watched as Santana freaked out over Brittany and Sam kissing. He watched as Rachel then took the bottle and spun it.

And he watched as it landed on him.

The whole room cheered.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock. Your. World."

Rachel grabbed Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss.

Blaine suddenly didn't feel drunk anymore. But he felt a kiss. A real kiss.

He could feel himself get butterflies in his stomach. He was kissing a beautiful girl.

What was happening?

He could hardly hear anything the outside world was saying. He was so lost in the perfection of this kiss.

The kiss broke apart.

"Your face. Tastes awesome." Rachel said, grabbing Blaine by the collar. "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

Blaine cheered. Singing? He loved singing. Especially when he was drunk. He wobbled his way over to the stage with Rachel and she handed him the extra mic. They sang _Don't You Want Me_. Blaine was able to sing it flawlessly, despite being drunk.

He was having the time of his life.

But before he knew it, the party was over. He stumbled over to Kurt. "Thank you. For inviting me. Better go back to DALTON NOW!"

Kurt forced a smile. "Oh no you don't. Not this drunk. You're spending the night at my house."

"A sleepover? AWE YEAH!"

"Finn! We need you to drive us home."

"Us? Who's _us_? Blaine's not coming back too. Burt would have a fit—"

"Browser history."

Finn swallowed. "Right. Okay. Let's get going."

On the drive over to Kurt's house, Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs. Finn had to resist pulling over and throwing him out into oncoming traffic.

But they got home, and Kurt helped Blaine up to his room. Burt and Carole were both fast asleep in their room.

"See you tomorrow, Finn." Kurt said, going into his room with Blaine.

"Uh huh." Finn said, nodding his head nervously.

Blaine looked around Kurt's home.

"This is AWESOME! Oh, Pavarotti!" He went over to the familiar yellow bird and poked his fingers through the cage.

"Blaine… shh. You'll wake my dad."

"You're right…" Said Blaine, yawning. "Goodnight!" He threw himself onto Kurt's bed and crawled under the covers. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ow.<p>

Blaine's head was pounding. His brain felt like it was going to fall out through his eyes.

He pushed the pillow off of his head.

"Ugh, where am I…" he rubbed his eyes. He was afraid of opening them and seeing light.

"Oh. Uh… I'm sorry." He heard someone say. Who was this? Who was talking to him? Go away. "My bad."

Blaine threw his head under the pillow again. He would worry later. For now, he needed to make this nauseous feeling go away.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Change of Heart**  
><em>


	24. Straightly Gay

_Okay, yes... the chapter name is not what I said it would be. This would be because "Straightly Gay" was the original title of this chapter, and out of fear of offending people, I changed it to "Change of Heart". __Well, my editor said he much enjoyed the original title better, so I decided to change it back... I hope it's okay :) _

_Oh and thank you all for the amazing reviews and story alerts and favourites and just... wow!_

_(Oh and to the girl who keeps telling me to be nicer to Trent... I'm sorry! D: I know Domenic has a very nice voice, but I needed a character for Trent's part so... it's Trent :P It's okay though! He's getting much better at singing ;) Thanks for the reviews though! I'm so glad you like it! :D )_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24- Straightly Gay<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

Blaine still had a splitting headache from being so drunk on Saturday.

He was going out for coffee with Kurt. They had left Sunday on awkward terms and decided they should go out for coffee to make sure everything was all right.

Blaine had woken up in Kurt's house with the biggest hangover. Burt had walked in and found Blaine in Kurt's bed. Of course, he hadn't said anything while Blaine was around. But Blaine knew that Kurt was going to be in trouble when he left. Burt had drove them both back to Dalton on Sunday night, and neither Kurt nor Blaine spoke to each other at all that night. Monday morning they spoke again, and said they should go out for coffee just to clear up exactly what it was that had happened that weekend.

They had just ordered their coffees and were waiting for them to finish being prepared.

"Gosh, Blaine, you were so drunk. You should have seen yourself!"

"I didn't drink that much!"

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face! That, sir, is what we call rock bottom."

Blaine felt his Blackberry vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out.

Rachel.

"Speak of the devil…"

Their coffees arrived. They picked them up off the counter and headed over to find a seat.

Blaine picked up his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hi Rachel! Kurt and I were _just _talking about you!"

"You're such a cutie-pie with your blazer and your pants."

Blaine smiled. That was an odd comment. But… cute.

"So… I have a question for you…" She continued. Blaine listened intently. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime soon."

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked, trying to listen to Rachel's voice through the tiny speaker on the phone.

"Shh sh sh." Blaine said. "Yeah!" He said, back to Rachel.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"5? I'll pick you up."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye cutie."

"Okay, bye." He smiled as he hung up.

He had a date.

With a girl.

He wanted to call his parents right there and then. But he resisted the urge.

Kurt and Blaine sat down at a table.

"Rachel just asked me out." Blaine said, putting his phone down.

Kurt and Blaine both burst into laughter.

"Oh, that's amazing! Aha." Kurt said, trying to control himself. "She's got a girl crush on you."

Blaine wiped the garbage off the table and walked over to a garbage can to throw it out.

"Wait a second," Kurt said, suddenly realizing what Blaine had said during the phone conversation. "Why'd you say yes? You can't lead her on!"

Blaine grabbed some sugar packets and headed back to the table. "Who says I'm leading her on?"

Kurt's smile faded. "You can't be serious."

"When we kissed… it felt good."

Kurt looked completely shocked. "It felt good because you were drunk."

"What's the harm in going on one crummy little date." He poured the sugar into his coffee.

Kurt leaned into the table. "You're _gay_, Blaine."

Blaine was at a loss for words. "I… I _thought_ I was, but… I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to… figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now."

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know."

Kurt got angry. "Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Why are you so angry?"

"Because I look up to you! I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are, about to tip toe back in!"

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings, or your pride, or whatever, but however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me. You're 100% sure who you are. Fantastic. Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky." Blaine could feel the conversation start to get out of control. But he didn't care; Kurt needed to understand what was going on. And if Blaine really did like girls, his life would be so much easier. He just wanted Kurt to understand that.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck Blaine." Kurt said sarcastically. "I was really lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me."

"And why did he do that?"

"Because he didn't like who I was."

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it."

Kurt glared at Blaine. He looked annoyed and confused.

"I am searching," Blaine continued. "I'm searching. Okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you of _all_ people to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were."

Blaine got up. He had to get out of there; this was getting out of hand. "I'll see you."

He got his bag and his scarf and threw them over his shoulder.

"I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you angry."

He stormed out of the café. And he didn't even care. He was mad at Kurt.

How could Kurt not understand? There must have been a phase in Kurt's life where he felt he might actually be straight. Might actually be accepted.

Blaine just needed to get back to his dorm room and relax. He didn't need Kurt. He had a date to think about.

* * *

><p>The date came fast. He wanted school to end so quickly on Tuesday that he almost go up and switched the clock forward a few hours.<p>

But Rachel was there at 5:00pm as promised. She was waiting beside her car.

"Hey Rachel! What's planned for tonight?" Blaine asked as he approached her from across the parking lot.

"Well… I was thinking we could go see Love Story at the Revival Theatre. And… I brought costumes."

Blaine got excited. Costumes? This girl was great.

They went to the theatre dressed up as the characters. They spent all night mouthing the dialogue. It was one the best nights of Blaine's life.

When they stood back in the Dalton parking lot at the end of the evening, Blaine wasn't sure whether or not to try to kiss Rachel. He wanted to, but when he was about to, he chickened out and hugged her instead.

"Thank you for the lovely date, Rachel. I'll see you soon."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Goodbye Blaine. I have to go home and cleanup… my dads are coming home tomorrow and the basement is still a mess from the party."

Rachel turned around, got back into her car, and drove off.

Blaine went up to his dorm. He was hoping he might see Kurt—he hated being in a fight with him. But Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine even knocked on Kurt's dorm room, and he didn't answer.

"I saw him get on a bus," David said. He was heading over the library when he noticed Blaine knocking on Kurt's door.

"Where was he going?"

"No idea, but it was the same bus he takes to get to Lima. Who knows… maybe he needed to go shopping?" David continued down the hall.

Blaine went back to his dorm. He'd apologize to Kurt tomorrow. Well, maybe if Kurt apologized first.

* * *

><p>It had kind of become a ritual now for Blaine to grab a medium drip coffee before rehearsal because he did it every day with Kurt. It would be weird going alone, but he had to go, because he was craving his usual coffee. He entered the shop and got into line.<p>

He heard someone approach him, so he looked over and saw Rachel.

"Oh hey Rachel! What going o—"

But before Blaine could finish his sentence, Rachel grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, it felt good. It felt cute. And then—then it felt gross.

Ew.

Get _off_.

Rachel let go of the kiss.

She looked him in the eyes.

Wow.

"Huh. Yupp. I'm gay."

Rachel's smile disappeared.

"100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up Rachel!"

Blaine was glad at his realization. For a minute, he thought he liked Rachel, but the truth was, he just wanted to have this great friend who was a girl, because he'd never really had one.

And that kiss was gross. She had been wearing some weird lip stuff and it tasted terrible on his lips.

"Listen, save my space in line will ya? I gotta go get the restroom." Blaine walked off. He needed to get this taste off of his mouth.

And he needed to find Kurt. He had some apologizing to do.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Sexy Secret**  
><em>


	25. Sexy Secret

_Yay! This chapter is up early :D I hope you all enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- Sexy Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Kurt said, sitting down across from Blaine in the school cafeteria at lunch.<p>

"If you mean the fact that someone smashed a hole in the TV in the common room, yes, I did hear. I can't say I'm particularly upset but it really does kinda suck-"

"No! No, not that. The coach from Aural Intensity had a nasty fall!"

Aural Intensity. Their competition at Regionals.

"Oh! Well… I don't really know whether or not to be happy about that…"

"You haven't even heard the best part yet."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I heard coach Sylvester pushed him down the stairs."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look.

"You know… the cheerleading coach from my school? The evil one? She had a segment on the news?"

"Oh! Right! She pushed him down the stairs?"

"Yes. And get this… she's taking over his spot."

"What? Can she do that?"

"Apparently she can. Regardless, she isn't very musical, so our competition at regionals has just gotten a little bit easier."

Blaine smiled to himself. They were definitely going to Nationals.

* * *

><p>They had Warbler rehearsal at the end of that day to discuss possible songs and solos for Regionals. They hadn't really come up with anything, only that they needed to do something with a lot of "pop". They needed to really stick out.<p>

After rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine went to grab coffees.

"Y'know, for a while there, I really thought that we were never going to talk again. I really hated being in a fight with you." Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. "I know. I'm sorry. But you know what? That's behind us. Much behind us."

Kurt looked away. "I… I have something to confess."

"Confess? What is it, Kurt?"

"I… I've been with a girl before. Brittany. Remember her from the party? I know exactly how you felt with Rachel, because I've felt it before… with Brittany. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I really had no right to get so mad at you because I'd done the exact same thing…"

"Kurt, don't worry about it. I completely understand. I didn't have a right to get so angry. Really, we don't need to worry about that anymore."

Kurt smiled. "All right. Deal."

They were silent. Desperate to break the awkward, Kurt spoke.

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?"

Blaine laughed. "Well I'm not so sure people know who that is."

A voice from behind them startled them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet porcelain."

Blaine and Kurt spun around. Behind them was a tall, blonde woman. Blaine recognized her from Sue's Corner on TV. It was Kurt's school's cheerleading coach.

"Coach Sylvester." Kurt gave an unpleasant smile. "What are you doing here."

It wasn't even a question. It was more of a "get the hell out of here".

"Just picking up some coffee. I like my enemas piping hot." She snickered. "Actually, boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hang out, and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard, I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs."

"No, you can't prove that."

Blaine gave a confused look to Kurt.

"This is sort of how she talks." Kurt explained.

"So… I happen to have some top secret Intel." She smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Just buy your coffee, Porcelain."

They were at the front of the line, and Blaine and Kurt both ordered their coffees. Then Sue ordered hers. While she was filling her cup with sweetener, she turned around to face Kurt and Blaine again. "New Directions… are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexying them. And I suspect the judges are scoring extra for it this year."

Sue was filling her glass with all sorts of stuff, including vinegar. Blaine found it hard to listen to what she was saying.

"So, Porcelain, quid pro quo… what do you have for me?"

Kurt gave her a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry, coach, but you and I are not in cahoots."

"Thought you'd nailed that down before I gave you my top secret Intel." She picked up a lid and put it on her coffee. Or whatever it was now. "Porcelain, you just made a powerful enema." She walked off.

Blaine was shocked. Then he realized what the coach had said.

"We gotta hold and emergency meeting."

Kurt came back to reality. "Why?"

"Weren't you listening? The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new, which means the Warblers gotta do something 'sexified'."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what? That we're gonna get a great head start on this performance?"

"No, it's just… I've never been… never mind."

Kurt headed towards the door.

Blaine followed. "What? Never what?"

Kurt turned around. "I've never been that great at… being 'sexy', I guess."

Blaine laughed. "C'mon Kurt. Let's go hold the meeting."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Warblers, thank you all for coming." Blaine was standing in the Senior Commons, surrounded by the Warblers.<p>

"Yeah, why are we here?" Jeff asked.

"Well… Kurt and I were out getting coffee, and we got some… top secret info for Regionals."

"What?" Wes shook his head. "How can we know this can be trusted?"

Blaine explained everything, with Sue and the coffee shop. Kurt helped confirm the story.

"We've never done anything… 'sexy' before. Ever." David said nervously.

"That's why I had the perfect plan. We should invite some girls down to the abandoned warehouse behind Dalton, and we could perform our sexiest song for them. See what they think. No one is going to know sexy better than a bunch of teenage girls."

Wes looked doubtful. "It will never work. The Warblers just aren't 'sexy'. Besides, we don't even have a song."

"Animal. By Neon Trees."

David's face lit up. "I love that song!"

"And we'll sing it as a duet. Kurt and I already know all the lyrics, all we need to do now is practice with you guys. So… what do you say?"

Wes sighed. "Alright. Alright. When would this be?"

"Well, tomorrow, or Wednesday."

"And what girls?"

"I was thinking you and David could invite your girlfriends, and a few more girls… it would work best."

"Alright Warblers… let's get sexy!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this." Kurt said, as Blaine, him, and the rest of the Warblers set up the warehouse before the girls arrived. They were putting a bubble machine in to add extra effect. David had had the machine from a party he held years back, and he never had a use for it. Now they could cover the girls in bubbles. It was going to be so much fun.<p>

A few minutes later, they heard giggling. The girls came in chatting to each other and looking around excitedly. There were at least ten of them.

Blaine cued the Warblers to get into position. He started to welcome the girls.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school Crawford Country Day. As you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regional competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little… a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly? So without further ado—hang on to your bobby socks, girls— 'cause we're about to rock your world."

The girls laughed. The Warblers started singing. They ran up onto the mountain of risers they had set up. Blaine went to the top.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in…_

Kurt jumped up in front. His face lit up in excitement.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now…_

The way he said "killing me now" almost sent Blaine over the edge. He kind of growled it, and Blaine could feel _his_ legs turning to jelly. But then Kurt started making really ridiculous faces. He kept singing.

_Oh, oh, I want some more…_

They danced. They sung. And Kurt started making weird faces again. Was he constipated or what?

_What are you waiting for, what are you waiting for…_

Blaine and Kurt ran over to the bubble machine. They turned it on as the rest of the Warblers surrounded the girls and danced. Bubbles flew everywhere.

Kurt and Blaine ran down to join the mob of beach balls, bubbles, girls, and Warblers, all singing and dancing and screaming.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

The song ended and the girls screamed and cheered.

The Warblers and most of the girls left the warehouse, Wes and David both with their arm around their girlfriend.

Two girls came up to Blaine. They smiled and held out little pieces of paper.

"Call us," One girl said, smiling seductively.

Blaine took the papers and thought it over. No, he was not going through that again. "Sweet, but… not on your team." He winked and turned to walk away, as the girls got an annoyed look on their face. Blaine almost laughed.

He looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on a riser combing his hair. He had a towel over his shoulders.

Blaine walked over to him. "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song…"

Kurt looked up, surprised. "Those weren't weird faces, those were my sexy faces."

Blaine almost burst out laughing. That was embarrassing.

"It just looked like you were having… gas pains or something…"

Kurt nodded his head. "Great. How are we supposed to get on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a… baby penguin."

"We'll figure something out."

Kurt nodded. "Right. Okay. Well I have to go back to Lima tomorrow after school so we can't do it then. I'm gonna look ridiculous forever."

"Lima? Why?"

"I need to go back and pick up some more moisturizer. I ran out and I have some more back in Lima. I'd go back tonight but it would get way too late."

"Well… let me come with you. Maybe we can work on your… problem."

Kurt laughed. "Right. Okay. Let's go join the Warblers again."

He got up and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Inexperience**  
><em>


	26. Inexperience

_This chapter is really short, I do apologize! But trust me, some really great chapters are coming up ;) _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26- Inexperience<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived in Lima at 5:30 on Thursday. They went into Kurt's house so he could grab his moisturizer, but they got distracted by his full-length mirror.<p>

"Why don't we see if we can fix your… faces?" Blaine suggested, sitting down on a bench in front of the mirror.

Kurt looked at him nervously. "I can't… it's too embarrassing."

"Come on, Kurt. You don't need to be embarrassed of me. Sit." He patted the spot beside him. Kurt sat down.

"Is your dad home? You won't want him walking in on this. That would get awkward fast."

Kurt laughed. "No, he's working. And Finn is out with Quinn somewhere. Or Rachel. Or whoever. I don't even know anymore."

"Okay. Good."

"So… what now?"

"Alright, so… give me sensual. But don't make fun of it. Like, really try."

Kurt made a ridiculous face into the mirror. It looked like he was trying to get a bee off of his nose.

"Okay… now give me… sultry."

Kurt made another, even more ridiculous face. Blaine tried not to laugh. He couldn't help it. A laugh slipped out.

"Uh… um, Kurt? They're all sort of looking the same…"

Kurt sighed. "It's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable." Kurt got up. "This is pointless Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because… I don't know the first thing about sex." His face turned red.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, you're blushing."

"I've tried watching… _those_ movies, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and oh God what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?"

"Then maybe we should have a conversation about it."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. This was getting uncomfortable, but it was obvious Kurt was uneducated and much more uncomfortable than him. "I'll tell you what I know?"

Kurt got a panicked look on his face. "I—I don't wanna know the graphic details." He shook his head. "I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals. Because… the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday…"

"Well not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank-you. I think you should leave."

Blaine felt hurt. Kurt was obviously very uncomfortable… he was even kicking Blaine out of his house.

Blaine walked out. What was he going to do? He needed to get this off of Kurt's back. It was obviously bugging him.

Things were clear now—Blaine needed to go give Burt a little visit.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered Hummel Tires and Lube nervously. He went up to the front desk.<p>

"Hi, uh, is Burt Hummel here?" He asked.

The man behind the desk eyed Blaine suspiciously. "Do you need a repair?"

"No, no… I need to speak with him personally. Is that alright? It's kind of important."

"Alright, but make it quick. He's working. He's in the garage."

"Thank you."

Blaine went out to the big garage in the back. He walked through and saw Burt with his head in the hood of a car, working on it.

"Need a hand?" He asked, trying to politely start conversation.

Burt looked up, at first surprised, but then not.

"Yeah, why don't you hand me that carburetor?"

Blaine made his way over to a desk with a bunch of car parts. He knew this was a test.

He wracked his brain for what he had learned from when he worked on various cars with his dad. He picked up a familiar piece and handed it to Burt.

"How'd you know which one it was?" Burt asked, taking it.

"My dad and I rebuilt a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago. One of his, um, many attempts at bonding."

"You're here looking for parts?"

"No, actually… I, uh, wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

Burt got a scared look on his face. "Is he okay?"

Blaine wasn't sure how to bring this up. So he decided blurting it out would be best. "Have you ever talked to him about sex?"

"Are you gay? Or straight? Or what?"

"I'm… definitely gay."

"Okay, good. I mean, y'know, whatever, but, uh… good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to."

Burt continued working.

"Well that's kind of my point. I tried talking to him. But he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing."

Burt turned around.

"Well, when he's ready, he'll listen."

"I am worried that it might be too late. You know, Dalton doesn't even have sex-ed classes? Most schools don't. And the ones that do almost never discuss what sex is like for gay kids!" Blaine sighed. "Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I have ever met."

"Well he gets that from his mother."

"And I'm blown away by your guys' relationship. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because he thought… getting my hands dirty might make me straight."

Burt nodded. "Yeah, uh, he talk to you about this… this uh… kinda stuff?"

"No! I had to go find it for myself. The Internet is great, and all the information is out there, but I went searching for it. Kurt won't. And one day, he'll be at a party and maybe have a few drinks and then he'll meet some guy and start fooling around and he's not gonna know about using protection or STDs… I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt. I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of that."

Burt didn't say anything. Blaine suddenly realized the intensity of everything he was saying.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping."

"You are."

Blaine could tell he had said too much. He turned and left.

He almost felt as though he had failed Kurt. He hoped he made a bit of a difference.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Accidentally in Love**  
><em>


	27. Accidentally in Love

_Well, here it is :D Hope you guys like it! It's not very long, but trust me, it's worth it. :) And thank you so much for the great reviews, story alerts, favourites and so on. :D You guys are too amazing._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27- Accidentally in Love<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rang as it marked the completion of Blaine's final tests before Regionals. That was it, he was finished. Next week was Regionals, and the Warblers had a <em>lot<em> of work to do. They knew they were doing the song _Raise Your Glass_, but they needed another song and it had to be original and interesting.

Now he was heading down to Warbler Hall for the Warbler rehearsal. He had his homework in his hands and he planned to throw it in the air. Not only would that make him seem really cool, but also, he never wanted to see that work again.

The doors opened, and he entered, starting Warbler practice.

_Oh yeah!_

He shouted the first two words of the song _Misery_ as he threw his papers in the air. The Warblers stopped their studying (most of their final tests were Monday), and they jumped into their background noises. Except Kurt, who continued studying. He seemed a bit annoyed by the papers that were now flying around the room and landing on him.

Him and Blaine hadn't really talked much since the sexy incident, but that was mostly because Kurt had ended up staying the night in Lima and had arrived back in Westerville this morning.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem…_

Blaine grabbed Kurt and led him out into the hall, the rest of the Warblers following. Kurt immediately sat down on a bench, while the rest of the Warblers burst into choreography.

_I am in misery…_

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and sang into Kurt's ear. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself very much.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Then, he got up and continued his choreography. Kurt stayed sitting.

Kurt checked his watch.

What was wrong with him?

Blaine continued singing all out with his Warblers behind him.

_Why do you do what you do to me? Yeah…_

The Warblers banged their fists on the tables, imitating drums. Kurt finally got up and joined the group, singing his background parts and sluggishly dancing around.

_Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad,_

_Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back…_

The Warblers cheered.

"Hey Regionals!" Blaine shouted into the air. "You've just met our opening number."

The Warblers cheered again.

Kurt faked a smile and picked his bag up off the ground.

Blaine walked over to him. He was going to ask him what had been wrong, but then he noticed Pavarotti's cage had been covered with a very interesting cover.

"How did you manage to find a burberry-esque canary cage cover?"

"Canaries don't like cold weather." He said, matter-of-factly, taking the cage cover off. "Especially Pavarotti."

Blaine suddenly remembered why he had approached Kurt. "So what did you think of the song?" He said excitedly.

"Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring?"

Blaine's stomach twisted.

"Been there done that."

Blaine's face fell.

"Look, you're amazing Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking."

Blaine smiled.

"They're also numerous."

Oh.

Blaine's face fell again. "Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos…" He said, defending himself. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"No, you detect a lot of jealousy." He sighed. "Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're 'Blaine and the Pips'."

That hit Blaine hard. For some reason, it hurt.

He wasn't sure whether that was because it sounded like Kurt didn't like Blaine singing lead, or because he didn't like that Kurt might think less of him.

Kurt turned and left. Blaine turned the opposite way towards the exit.

Blaine didn't see Kurt again the rest of the weekend.

* * *

><p>Monday came fast. Kurt had gone home for the weekend, and Blaine had stayed at school. He had even helped out Trent with his singing. Trent was getting a lot better. Blaine figured out that Trent must not have really known what part of his vocal chords to use when singing, because he actually had a pretty decent voice. All he needed to learn was hitting each note on key.<p>

Blaine and the Warblers were all in the Senior Commons discussing possible new ideas for Regionals. Blaine was suggesting new suits. The rest of the Warblers did not like that.

"Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition!"

The Warblers burst into chatter. Wes hit his Gavel down.

"This is a kangaroo court!" Trent yelled over the people.

Then the door to the room burst open. Kurt was standing there, out of uniform. The Warblers stopped talking.

Kurt was crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. He wanted to hug Kurt. He looked so upset.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke."

Blaine's heart dropped. "Oh my God I'm so sorry…"

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but… he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend." Tears were rolling down his face. "Now I know today we need to practice 'doo-wopping' behind Blaine as he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but… I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

He pulled a cassette tape out of his pocket and handed it to a Warbler. He took it and popped it into the tape player.

The familiar guitar riff started off _Blackbird_.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Blaine sat down. He could tell this really affected Kurt.

Blaine really listened to Kurt's singing.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

Blaine suddenly noticed Kurt's voice. Really _noticed_ it. It was… it was absolutely breathtaking.

He looked up at Kurt. His heart skipped a beat.

He felt himself falling on the inside.

Kurt was beautiful.

The Warblers joined in singing background for the rest of the song. It sounded great. They had never really done improvisation before, without music, and it was really working.

_Into the light of the dark black night…_

Blaine stopped singing back-up. He could feel his heart ripping apart.

Why had he never noticed Kurt before? Well, he had, but not _really_. Why was it different now?

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_…

Kurt's face was full of sadness and tears.

"Thank you." He choked out as the song ended.

Blaine looked away.

It was happening.

Blaine was falling in love with Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Perfection**_


	28. Perfection

_Well... this is it! Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28- Perfection<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days left until Regionals. The Warblers had decided they didn't want to sing <em>Misery <em>because Blaine couldn't sing it.

All they had now was _Raise Your Glass_. And that wasn't going to win them anything. Blaine wanted to suggest something. Something for Kurt. But he knew the council wouldn't be for it.

But Blaine was so sick of all this fighting.

"I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Thad was saying, defending Blaine's case.

"But it's not in his natural key." David explained.

"How dare you?" Trent said.

"Enough! I'm tired of this." Blaine just wanted it to stop.

"I agree," Thad said. "I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing."

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." He was going to do this.

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine.

"David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes."

If Blaine was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

"We are going to lose at Regionals."

"What?" Almost everyone shouted at the same time.

"I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year but… from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own."

The Warblers died down. Kurt looked confused but interested.

"Which is why I propose that we rearrange our 11:00 number… and turn it into a duet."

The room became hectic again.

"We need to showcase other talent in this group!" Blaine defended.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David said sarcastically.

"Point of order! Point of order." Blaine shouted. "Now, we all lost one of our own this week… Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny… tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined." Kurt added.

"Alright, a vote." Wes sighed. "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a duo lead at Regionals?"

Blaine raised his hand.

All of the Warblers, excluding the council, raised their hands too.

"Put my name on that audition list." Kurt said to Wes, winking.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "No auditions."

Kurt's face fell.

"I want to sing the duet with Kurt."

Kurt's face took a look of pure shock.

"That's ridiculous… I mean, there's so many great voices, I mean, everyone deserves a shot at that honor…"

Blaine cut him off. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals."

Blaine put his hand up. And again, the rest of the Warblers followed.

Including the council.

"Decided." Wes said, banging his gavel on the table.

"Congratulations Kurt." Thad smiled and close his binder.

Kurt's face was even more shocked now. Blaine smiled and clapped. Everyone else clapped too, and people were patting Kurt on the back. The Warblers started filing out.

"Wow, Blaine… I can't believe this. I hope I won't blow it."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, I know you won't. You're amazing."

His eyes locked with Kurt's. He felt a rush through his body.

Kurt smiled and blinked away the stare. "I'll see you later then… to practice."

Blaine smiled back. "Yeah. Right after dinner in the cafeteria?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the Cafeteria. He was really nervous. He wasn't sure why.<p>

He had spent the past two hours researching good songs to sing with Kurt as a duet, and found himself constantly choosing love songs. Right before dinner, he has finally found the perfect one.

He saw Kurt sitting at a table, working on some sort of craft.

"What's that?"

Kurt looked up. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well finish up! I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell." Kurt said, smiling in interest.

"Candles by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed! You're usually so top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." He sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes.

This was really hard.

At first, he was gonna make up this whole "you're voice is so amazing" lie. Well, it wouldn't be a lie, but that's not why Blaine had picked Kurt.

Not really.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself… 'oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever'."

Blaine inched forward. He took Kurt's hand, which was resting on the table. He felt his heart rate speed up.

"Watching you… do Blackbird, this week… that was the moment for me. About you."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine watched as Kurt smiled. Blaine's heart was racing.

He knew this was it.

He slowly leaned forward, taking in every moment as it was shooting by.

_My name's Blaine._

_Kurt._

_Are you… guys all gay?_

_Just uh… daydreaming… plotting weekend outfits…_

_Was I supposed to think that that was… nothing?_

_The truth is… I've never been anyone's boyfriend._

_So it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally'._

_You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face!_

_I'm gay. 100% gay._

_I really… really care about you._

His lips hit Kurt's.

He felt fireworks shooting inside him.

Kurt's lips were soft and delicate.

This was so perfect. Kurt was perfect. He never wanted Kurt more than a friend, but now… being just friends seemed impossible.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's face. His mouth moved against Blaine's.

They slowly pulled apart.

Kurt's face lit up with desire. He couldn't help but smile.

Blaine smiled too.

He did it.

He kissed Kurt.

"Um… we should… we should practice."

Kurt laughed. "I thought we were."

Blaine laughed. He lunged in for another kiss. It was much more passionate than the first. Blaine could almost smell the desire.

This was what Blaine needed. This is what Blaine had been missing.

It seemed that every worry just disappeared. Every worry flew away.

Blaine never wanted to stop.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Regionals**  
><em>


	29. Regionals

_So... I hope you guys liked that last chapter! :D For a while, my chapters have been really short... so here's a long one! Enjoy! And thanks so much for the great reviews! :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29- Regionals<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed at Dalton for the weekend. He stayed with Blaine. They spent a lot of time just chatting in Blaine's dorm, talking about life and magazines. At one point, they went to the library to check out the Dalton yearbook to see past Warblers. Now they were walking down the hall, side by side, their hands brushing by each other.<p>

Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's.

"You know… I never thought this would happen. But… I'm so glad it did."

Kurt smiled. Just as he was about to answer, Wes came running up to them.

"THERE you two are! We're having an emergency Warbler practice to get our songs in shape. It's happening at twe—" he looked down at Blaine and Kurt's intertwined hands. "Holy shit. Are you guys…"

Kurt blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"I TOTALLY CALLED IT! I knew it! I knew it! I'm psychic!"

Blaine coughed. "What was that about the Warblers?"

"Right, yeah, we're having an emergency rehearsal at twelve. Everyone will be there, they're all getting rides back to Dalton early. See you there!"

He ran down the hall, laughing to himself.

* * *

><p><em>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<em>

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdo—_

"Whoa, Blaine, stop. If you can't hit that note maybe you shouldn't be singing lead for this song." David said to Blaine, stopping the song in the middle of practice.

"What do you mean? I can hit the note perfectly! And may I remind you that the council chooses who solos… are you not on the council?"

David frowned. "It just sounds like you can't hit the note. Don't be ashamed if it's out of your range, I'm sure Jeff would _love _to take this solo—"

"Okay, David, what do you have against me? Lately you've been calling me out on everything! Literally! I can't do one thing to make you happy… what did I do to upset you?"

"Whoa, guys, calm down, _please_!" Thad yelled, walking between the two fighting boys. "Regionals is in two days and you guys are screaming at each other over something that cannot be changed!" He turned to Blaine. "Maybe you need to practice hitting that note on your own time."

"Thank you! I'm not the only one who noticed!" David threw his arms in the air.

"Don't you think you haven't done anything wrong. You've basically been making fun of Blaine all week. Stop it. It's so unprofessional. Now can we please just practice?"

The rest of the rehearsal went well. Blaine sang, and he was able to hit the note quite well. Well, he thought so. Who cared what Thad or David thought.

* * *

><p>The Warblers piled off the bus and walked into the venue where the Regionals were held. The place was huge.<p>

Kurt had brought a plastic bag stuffed with something, but refused to tell Blaine what it was. He said it was a surprise.

The Warbler's were up second. They were getting ready backstage. They could hear the announcer introducing the judges. Blaine listened carefully.

"And now, our judges for the 2011 Midwest Regionals Show Choir Competition: Local broadcasting legend and man-about-town, Rod Remington!"

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"Recent tea party candidate and homeschooler, Tammy Jean Albertson!"

"I've never even heard of her!" Blaine said, still listening.

"And, former exotic dancer and current Carmelite nun, author of the upcoming Lima Press Memoir 'Habit to Habit', Sister Marie Constance!"

"A NUN?" Blaine heard Jeff yell in surprise.

"And now, from Westville High School, let's have a warm welcome for Aural Intensity!"

The audience erupted into cheers. Blaine watched as Aural Intensity filed onto stage. He saw Kurt watch them with nervous eyes.

Aural intensity started. They sang Jesus Is a Friend of Mine.

"Did someone tell them who the judges were or something?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

When they finished performing, Blaine saw Kurt had moved over to the entrance onto stage. His eyes were wide with fear and he was fiddling with his hands.

Blaine walked right up next to him and jumped up and down to warm up. He let out a huff.

"Has anyone ever… literally died on stage?" Kurt asked, eyes still wide.

Blaine looked over at him. "Are you nervous?" Blaine knew Kurt was scared, Blaine was a little scared too (for the judges), but now it was obvious Kurt was nervous. For performing.

Kurt smiled nervously. "Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics, or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out."

Blaine moved to the other side of Kurt. He just stared at him and smiled.

"Okay you can judge me." Kurt gave out another nervous laugh.

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable. And…" he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "And the only people that are gonna be dying tonight are the people in that audience, because you and I are gonna _kill_ this thing. Come one, let's go."

"And now," the announcer said. "From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warblers got into position.

The curtain rose.

The choir started in with the backgrounds.

_The power lines went out, and I am all alone…_

Blaine watched as Kurt started off the duet. He heard his cue.

_All the games you played, the promises you made…_

Blaine could see Kurt start to let loose. He really got into the song. It was turning out so well.

_One day, you will wakeup…_

They sang together, sometimes in harmony, sometimes in unison… and it sounded beautiful. Blaine could feel a rush in his bones. He knew they were going to win. They _had_ to win.

The entire audience pulled out lighters, flashlights, candle ornaments… anything they had, and they started waving them in the air. It was magical.

_But I think I'll be alright…_

Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes on those last few words. He felt really connected to Kurt. It all seemed too perfect.

The audience gave them a standing ovation. They cheered and cheered. Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into the spotlight to bow. Kurt nervously stood there, then bowed awkwardly. Twice.

Blaine got into position for Raise Your Glass. When the cheering died down, he cued the Warblers and jumped right into the song.

_Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight…_

Blaine ran all around stage, dancing with the other Warblers to the choreography. They were having a ball.

_Party crashers, penny snatchers…_

They prepared for the chorus.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong!_

The audience jumped out of their seats. They were cheering and screaming and jumping around and dancing. Blaine couldn't help but have the biggest smile. His life was absolutely perfect.

_So if you're too school for cool, _

_And you're treated like a fool…_

Blaine could feel the energy from the audience rising into their performance. He knew the last chorus would make them insane.

He glanced over at Kurt. Kurt was dancing along and adding his own movements, making the whole thing more exciting.

_So raise your…_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!_

The audience erupted into dance and screams. They were going crazy.

_Raise your glass, for me…_

The song ended and the audience kept on cheering. The Warblers took their bow. Then they all gathered in a group and congratulated each other, and specifically Blaine and Kurt. Blaine gave Kurt a huge hug. They then made their way off stage.

"Blaine, we did it! You were amazing!"

"Kurt, no. _You _did it. I've done it a hundred times before… but you did it amazingly. And the very first time."

Kurt smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you though."

They made their way into the audience to grab seats for the last performance—New Directions. Kurt was nervous.

"And now, from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

Only one person came on stage. It was Rachel.

Blaine wondered if there would be tension between him and Kurt while she sang. But Kurt just had the biggest smile on his face and didn't seem to care or really remember what had happened between Blaine and Rachel just a few weeks earlier.

The song started. Blaine didn't recognize it. He tried to place the tune, but really couldn't. He didn't think he'd ever heard the song before.

She sang beautifully. Part way through the song, two more girls from New Directions joined her on stage.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Oh my God, they're doing original songs."

Well that explained it.

The song was really good. And Rachel sang it really well. Blaine wondered who in the club wrote it.

Then Rachel hit a big note. She belted it out. The audience stood up and cheered, and the rest of New Directions' girls piled on stage.

The song ended, and the audience cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Rachel yelled into the microphone. She then handed it off to a backstage employee and joined the rest of her club at the back of the stage. The boys then came on stage to join them.

The next song they sang was super catchy. They were dancing around, and had great choreography.

Kurt reached down into his mystery bag and pulled out what he had been hiding.

It was a big, red foam #1 finger. He had enough for every Warbler. He handed them down the line, just in time for the chorus. Kurt stood up and cheered as lowed as he could. The rest of the Warblers got up after him and cheered with their big foam fingers.

_You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me!_

The song was so catchy. Blaine loved it. He found himself dancing along.

Then they brought on this big prop of a slushy machine. Each of the ND members got a slushy cup, and at the end, they tossed what was in the cup at the audience: confetti. It was a great show.

The judges went backstage to make their decisions.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Aural Intensity, the New Directions, and the Dalton Academy Warblers were lined up on the front of the stage to receive the results. Blaine could feel his heart beating in his chest.

He looked at Kurt and smiled.

"And now, to announce our winner, Lt. Governor Stephens' wife, Carla Turlington-Stephens!"

Carla made her way to the front of the stage as the audience cheered.

"My husband," she started to say. "Is verbally abusive, and I have been drinking since noon."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored, let's just see who won, huh?"

"Yes!" Kurt said under his breath.

She pulled the results out of the envelope. Blaine could feel his heart rate increase rapidly.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!"

Blaine's heart fell.

The New Directions cheered as they received their trophy.

They looked so happy.

The Warblers clapped sadly. Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine shrugged.

He honestly didn't expect to lose.

He watched as Sue Sylvester, coach of Aural Intensity, walked up to Carla. She then proceeded to slap her so hard she fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa, you're going to have to leave." An employee said, grabbing Sue and pulling her out.

"Well…" Said Kurt. "I think now would be an appropriate time to leave." He smiled at his friends from McKinley and left the stage. The rest of the Warblers followed.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard a knock at his dorm room door. It was 5:00 that evening.<p>

He opened it to see Kurt, standing in his coat with Pavarotti's fancy casket in one hand and a shovel and a rose in the other.

"Will you help me bury him?" Kurt said, a sad look on his face.

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine grabbed his coat and walked out with Kurt. "Where did you want to bury him?"

"I was thinking… maybe in the park, near Warbler hall…"

"That's a perfect idea."

They walked over to the park, and Blaine dug a hole big enough for the casket. Kurt put Pavarotti in, and then placed a tombstone he had made just above the hole. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Blaine brushed it away. Kurt smiled and threw a small handful of dirt onto the casket. Blaine then shoveled the rest of the dirt on.

"Farewell, sweet prince." Kurt said.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know this is really upsetting for you. Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

Right as Blaine said it he knew he shouldn't have. That would bring back painful memories.

But Kurt just nodded.

"The casket was bigger. But yes. It's not just that though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"Well the competition season's over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons!"

"Yeah, I just really… really wanted to win." Kurt threw the rose down onto the grave.

"You did win."

Kurt looked up, confused.

"So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled.

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it. They walked back to the dorm together in silence.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Haters Gonna Hate**  
><em>


	30. Haters Gonna Hate

_Ohmygosh guys I am SO SORRY it's been so long! School is insane and there is sooo much work! I haven't been able to do anything but school work for the past week! (and I might have gone to the StarKid concert last night too... hehe)_

_But here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and again, I am so sorry! _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30- Haters Gonna Hate<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on his bed with Kurt. It was Friday night. They were pigging out on pizza and coke, working on their English essays.<p>

"You know, I'm not sure what my dad will think of us dating." Kurt said, taking a big bite out of an all-cheese piece.

"At least you know it'll be positive in some way. My dad would probably literally beat me up."

"Awwe, Blaine, I'm sure he—"

Blaine gave Kurt a look that made him stop.

"Blaine. He has to accept you eventually. I mean, you're his son…"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I know. I just wished he'd do it now rather than when I actually get married…"

Kurt looked down. He gobbled up the last of his pizza.

"So… how's your essay going?"

Blaine didn't answer, so Kurt raised his head again and looked at him. Blaine had a look of pain on his face, and was looking away. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Hey… if you're ever mad or tired or upset with your dad, you can always use mine." He laughed lightly.

Blaine looked at him and smiled. He slowly leaned in and planted a perfect kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped in surprise, but took it.

Their kiss was interrupted by Kurt's phone buzzing loudly on the bed next to them. He pulled away.

"Oh!"

Blaine sighed and sat back on the bed.

Kurt checked the text on his phone.

"Hey, it's Rachel!" He winked at Blaine. "Apparently there's some fundraiser for Nationals tomorrow night… it's a performance sort of thing at McKinley. Called 'Night of Neglect'. Did you want to go?"

"Yes. Of course, Kurt. I'd love to."

Kurt smiled in excitement. He quickly typed a text back to Rachel.

Kurt looked so happy. Blaine couldn't help but smile. When he'd first met Kurt, Kurt was always upset and he cried a lot and nobody seemed to care the least bit about him. But now he was always smiling and loving everything and he did everything with such a positive attitude.

Kurt put his phone down next to him. "So," He said, smiling. "We should finish these essays then."

Blaine smiled as he picked up his pencil.

He would always wonder to himself how he had not noticed Kurt earlier. Because Kurt was perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived at William McKinley High School on Saturday evening for the performance. They were a little early, and the auditorium hadn't opened up yet.<p>

Blaine found it weird to be in a public school again. The atmosphere was so different. Posters everywhere, small hallways, lockers… it just wasn't like this at Dalton.

Kurt looked at Blaine excitedly. But he didn't say anything.

"Yes?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked like he was about to explode.

"Wanna get a tour of the school?" He asked, almost jumping up and down.

Blaine laughed. "Of course! Bring me around. Remind me how these public school things work…"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down a hallway. He let go to point at a room. "This was my English classroom, and that, down there, was my science classroom, and that," He pointed to a door they were just passing. "Was the Spanish classroom. And of course you know the choir room…"

Blaine was about to say something, when he noticed two kids from New Directions coming down the hall towards them. Blaine recognized one as Brittany, but he couldn't remember the other one's name. He was in a wheelchair.

"Hey, you guys! You better get in the auditorium, the show's about to start." Brittany said, pushing the wheelchair kid down the hall.

"It's gonna be blast y'all, gotta get there early to get a good seat!" Said the kid in the wheelchair.

"We'll be there in a minute," Kurt called down the hall after them as they headed to the auditorium. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys." The wheelchair kid said. It was bugging Blaine that he didn't remember his name. "It's really cool."

"Bye," Brittany said, smiling, as she pushed the wheelchair kid into the auditorium.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He was about to ask him what that kid's name was, when he noticed Kurt looked a little sad.

"Awwe, you miss them." Blaine said, smiling.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Blaine and Kurt spun around.

Karofsky.

"We're here for the benefit." Kurt said, glaring. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumpin' iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you two were here spreadin' your fairy dust all over the place."

Blaine almost lost it. "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know _squat_, buck-boy!"

Blaine lost it.

He shoved Karofsky backwards. Karofsky jumped in to attack, and Blaine was ready to fight.

But someone stopped them. A girl had come down the hall and was now tearing the two boys apart.

"Stop!"

"Real brave with your fist, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth!" Kurt said.

"Truth about what?" Blaine now recognized the girl as Santana.

"It's none of your business, J-Lo!"

Santana rose her eyebrows. "First of all, anything _became_ my business when you decided to toss that slushy up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

Santana laughed. "Okay. See, here's what's gonna go down. Two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice… or you walk away, and live to be a douche bag another day. Oh, and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhm. Tons, just all up in there."

Karofsky looked like he was about to punch her, then he threw his arms up and left.

"Mhm." Santana turned around.

"We could've handled that," Blaine said.

"It was more fun doing it together."

Santana's phone went off. She pulled it out of her bra.

"Oh crap!" She went back down the hall and disappeared.

Blaine sighed. His first few minutes back in a public school and he was already being attacked by bullies.

Kurt looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What? Why… why would you be sorry. This is not your fault. Come on, let's go grab a seat."

He took Kurt's hand and led him back to the auditorium.

They grabbed a program off of a desk and found a seat. The lights went down and a girl appeared on stage.

"Tina." Kurt said, smiling.

She started singing. And it sounded great.

Then, someone screamed from the audience: "You suck!"

Blaine couldn't believe it. But Tina kept singing.

"Where's Rachel Berry?"

"Show tunes, show tunes!"

This got to Tina. You could see her wince. But she kept singing.

"You wanna make me barf! My God!"

Tina kept singing.

"Boo! Boo!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was great. What was happening?

Tina stopped singing. People kept screaming at her.

You could see her bottom lip tremble. Her eyes welled up with tears. She stood there for a second before running off backstage.

Kurt leapt up. Blaine grabbed his hand. "Kurt, there's nothing we can do…"

Kurt sat down. "I can't believe it. I can't believe that just happened."

"I know. I can't believe it either."

The stage was empty for quite a while. Nothing happened. Then a few members of New Directions appeared with a couple of baskets. They were handing out something to the people who had been booing.

"What are they…"

"I don't know." Kurt responded before Blaine could finish.

Another member got on stage and went up to the mic. "And now, please enjoy the dance stylings of Mr. Mike Chang as he busts some moves to Jack Johnson's Bubble Toes."

He nodded for the music to start. It did. The lights dimmed and you could see a silhouette of Mike Change dancing on the stage. He was an extremely good dancer. His performance was interesting and funny and really great. When it was finished, Blaine and Kurt hopped up to give a standing ovation.

"Woo!"

"Bravo!"

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

It was intermission. Blaine and Kurt stayed in their seats, while the people who had been booing got up and left. They never came back. The intermission just kept going. And going.

"Did you want to get something to drink?" Kurt asked, wanting to break the silence of the whole auditorium.

"Sure… let's go."

They got up and went to the vending machines in the hallways. They both bought a coke and gulped it down fast. They headed back inside.

One of the haters was still sitting. Blaine hadn't seen him before.

"Where is everybody? Let's get on with it!" He yelled up at the stage.

"You're a really horrible person, y'know that?" Blaine said, ready to attack.

Kurt pushed him further away from this hater and they continued walking back to their seats.

"You sound like the quarter pointed therapist." He yelled after them.

Blaine and Kurt walked calmly back to their seats. "I can't believe some of the people in this school. I'm so glad you don't have to deal with this anymore."

Kurt smiled, but said nothing.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, miss Holly Holiday."

A lady Blaine has never seen before took the stage. She sang Turning Tables. She had a great voice.

When she was finished, Blaine and Kurt cheered again.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes!" Kurt said excitedly.

Everyone from New Directions piled into the auditorium as Mercedes started up.

She definitely had the best voice. It was flawless.

She finished. Everyone stood up and cheered. She bowed.

"She's so great. She's great!" Kurt yelled over the cheering.

"I couldn't agree more."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt smiled, then went back to cheering.

Blaine's heart fluttered. He smiled to himself, then continued clapping for the wonderful Mercedes.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter:** News**  
><em>


	31. News

_Wow. I want to start off by apologizing profusely fortaking WEEKS to upload this. I am so sorry. I've been extremely stressed out with school and my social life is a mess, and... well, yeah. I just handed in the biggest project of the year, so hopefully things will get less stressful now. Thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient for this chapter. Here it is! And it's a little longer than usual to (kind of) make up for the weeks I've missed :) I hope you guys like it!_

****_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31- News<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You are as beautiful as roses<em>

_And I love you in all your poses_

Blaine scribbled out the last two lines of his song. They sounded terrible. _And I love you in all your poses_? No. It sounded like some sort of sexy pole-dancer music.

Blaine was trying to write a song for Kurt. He wanted to give Kurt something really special, just for the heck of it.

Blaine may have been an excellent singer, but his songwriting skills were terrible. He wanted to rhyme everything and he couldn't think of anything that sounded remotely romantic.

Just then, someone knocked on his dorm door. He quickly threw his textbook over his writing.

"Come in!"

Kurt's face appeared as the door opened. He stepped inside.

"Hi."

Blaine got up from his desk. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all. I just wanted to see you, that's all." Kurt looked down at the pile of papers and the textbook on Blaine's desk. "Are you busy?"

"No, no. Come on in! I've got nothing to do."

"Good, good." Kurt looked around the room nervously.

"Okay. Obviously something's up. What is it?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Umm…"

Blaine went right up to him and took his hand. "Just spit it out."

Kurt laughed. "Well, actually… I wanted to… well… I want to meet your parents, Blaine."

Blaine's face fell.

Right. He had parents.

Kurt saw the sudden change in Blaine's mood. "I just thought, you know, we're dating now. And your parents have a right to know who your… boyfriend is, and my dad does too… and Finn, and Carole…"

Blaine smiled nervously. "Kurt, I really don't think that's a good idea. You don't know my dad…"

"It's okay Blaine! I'll be so amazingly well-mannered, there's no way he could have anything against me."

"Well, it's not your _manners_ he's not going to like."

Kurt frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kurt! It's just, my dad… he doesn't like… people like us."

"People like us, meaning, people who are gay."

"Yes."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence. Blaine coughed.

"Well," Said Kurt, going back towards the door. "I thought I'd try. I have to go, I'm going into Lima because apparently the principle at McKinley wants to meet with my dad and I… so I won't see you till tomorrow I guess."

"Wait!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "McKinley? The principal at McKinley? For what?"

"I don't know, Blaine…" Kurt sighed. He could see the concern on Blaine's face. He went in for a hug. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Tomorrow morning I'll be back here at Dalton for our regular Tuesday classes. I promise."

Blaine laughed. "I know. I just… McKinley scared me. But… you'll be with your dad, right?"

Kurt let go of the hug, and nodded.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt smiled and walked out of Blaine's dorm.

Blaine made his way back over to his desk.

_I love you like a thousand flowers,_

_Don't leave me as my heart devours._

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

Blaine stirred in his sleep.

"Blaine, please."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt, who was trying to get him to wake up. His eyes were red and puffy.

Blaine sat up. "Kurt! What's wrong?"

Kurt started crying.

"Kurt, stop! What's wrong? Please Kur—"

Blaine suddenly noticed that Kurt was wearing a coat and had his suitcases with him.

"What… what's going on?"

"Blaine… I… I'm going back."

"Back? What? Back where?"

Kurt looked away.

"McKinley? Back to McKinley?"

He started to cry again.

Blaine looked down at his suitcases. This was all happening so fast.

"Kurt, what happened? What time is it?"

"It's 11:40. And… Karofsky… he apologized. He said he wants to help me… all my friends want me back…"

"Kurt, you can't leave…"

"I need to go back, Blaine. I don't belong here… at private school. I don't fit in, I never have…"

Blaine looked down. His heart was breaking inside. He could feel himself starting to get overly upset. But he knew Kurt was right. Kurt never fit in at Dalton. The kids were nice to him, but he never had any close 'friends'. He really only had Blaine.

"So… what? Are you going back tonight then? You'll be starting tomorrow?"

"Yes. They already enrolled me again when I was there. So much stuff has happened since I left… Rachel wants a nose job, Santana and Karofsky are scheming with each other…"

"Rachel wants a nose job?"

"Don't worry, I'm helping Puck plan a huge thing for her so we can convince her not to."

Blaine smiled. "We're still together though, right?"

Kurt's face looked horrified. "Of course! Why would you think we weren't? Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry! I'm going to miss you so much!" Kurt lunged for Blaine and hugged him as tightly as he could.

Blaine hugged back. "It's for the best, we both know it is. I want you to be happy, Kurt. We'll still go for coffee all the time. I'll come to Lima every day if you want me to."

Kurt let go of Blaine and looked Blaine in the eyes. He smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kurt."

Kurt gently kissed Blaine, and then got up off the bed. "I have to go, my dad is waiting for me outside. I'll… I'll text you tomorrow, right after school."

He picked up his bags and walked to the door.

"Oh, and say goodbye to everyone for me. I'll miss the Warblers. A lot."

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt disappear through the door. When Kurt was gone, his smile faded.

He knew this day was coming. He just didn't think it was happen like this. So fast.

Blaine lay back down. He felt tears start to form in his eyes. Before he had a chance to cry, he buried his head into his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up super early. He was about to go down to Kurt's room, when he remembered that Kurt had left last night. He felt so empty.<p>

Then he got a plan.

He jumped out of bed and quickly threw his uniform on. He gelled his hair and ran down to Wes's room. He banged on the door.

"Holy crap man!" Wes said, swinging the door open. "No respect for those who need sleep?"

"There's an emergency Warbler meeting. Right now. Get everyone. I'll meet you in Warbler hall."

"What the—"

But Blaine didn't stay to listen to Wes's complaints. He ran out of the building and into Warbler Hall, and all the way to the Senior commons. He ran over to the council's desk and rummaged through the music they had learned but never used. He finally found what he was looking for.

A few minutes later, many tired Warblers walked sluggishly into the senior commons. Some were still in their pajamas.

"What the heck is going on?" Jeff asked, sitting down on a couch and yawning.

"Looks like Kurt slept in." Trent said, counting heads. "Did anyone get him?"

"I knocked, but he didn't answer his door. Maybe he's in the—"

"Kurt's gone."

Everyone spun their head around and looked at Blaine. It was silent.

"What?" David asked, daring to break the silence.

"He transferred back to McKinley. Last night."

"But… in the middle of the week?" This time Thad said it.

"Yes. In the middle of the week."

"So why the heck are we all here so early? To mourn over the loss? To celebrate his time with us? He's not even here!"

"No." Blaine ignored the rude comment. "We're all going to Lima. Today. To sing Kurt a song."

The Warblers all complained loudly.

"And honestly I don't care what you guys think this time. I'll go alone if I have to. I would just prefer if I had some back-up. Of course, that means you would have to miss most of the school day, but I'd get the principal to write us a note. We'll say it was a concert."

The Warblers sat in silence, no one daring to talk.

"Those of you in pajamas, get ready. We're leaving in an hour so we can get there by lunch."

"Wait, but what are we singing?" Wes asked, stopping people from leaving.

"_Somewhere Only We Know_. We learned it a while back, and never sang it. And I think it's perfect."

The Warblers made sounds of agreement, and filed out of the senior commons. Blaine smiled to himself.

It might not be his own song, but it was good enough.

* * *

><p>The Warblers got off the bus in front of William McKinley High School.<p>

"This is it guys." Blaine said, starting towards the school.

They made their way around to the back, where the outdoor cafeteria was. Blaine had texted Mercedes earlier telling her what was happening, and she had said that she would make sure Kurt was back there at exactly noon.

When they got there, he peaked down the staircase. He saw Kurt, surrounded by his friends. They looked so happy. He looked so happy.

"Let's go."

As planned, only Blaine, Wes, and David headed down the massive concrete staircase and towards Kurt. The rest of the Warblers would wait until the song started to surprise Kurt.

When Kurt saw Blaine, his face took a look of shock.

"Kurt," said Blaine. "Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't, so they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt." Wes added.

Kurt smiled.

Wes and David started with the background.

_I walked across and empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…_

The rest of the Warblers appeared. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

Some of the McKinley kids seemed to really enjoy this. One of them was plunking out the background piano to it on the piano in the courtyard.

_Oh tell me when, you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…_

Blaine ran over to the piano, noticing it was now unoccupied. He started playing it.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

The Warblers all lined up behind Blaine. Kurt and his friends were watching in amazement.

_Somewhere only we know…_

Blaine went up to Kurt and grabbed his hands. He pulled him down the stairs and towards the centre of the courtyard, towards the other Warblers. Blaine let go of Kurt, and as they continued singing, each Warbler went up to Kurt and said goodbye, whether they shook his hand or hugged him.

Lastly, Finn went up to him and gave him a big brotherly hug. Then Mercedes hugged him.

Kurt was facing Blaine again.

_Somewhere only we know…_

As the song ended, Blaine could tell Kurt was crying. He hugged Blaine.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt's voice was sad. Blaine kept hugging him, then let go. He knew if he stayed a minute longer, he would be a mess of tears and blubbering, so he turned to leave. At the top of the stairs, he looked back to see Kurt surrounded by his friends, all loving him and praising him.

Blaine was going to miss him, but Kurt belonged here. At McKinley High School.

Blaine turned and left.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... (sooner than last time!)<em>

_Next chapter: **Confessions**_


	32. Confessions

_Well, I completely lied. This did take me a really long time to upload. Sorry guys! Only a few more chapters left :) And they're all edited so I can upload them faster :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32- Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't seen Kurt all week. They had texted, but hadn't seen each other. First, Kurt had had some "Barbara-vention" for Rachel and her nose. Then he had some thing with a friend he had to help out who apparently lost his home. Now the weekend was just a day away, and Blaine didn't know if he was going home or what was happening. He wanted to spend the weekend with Kurt, but Kurt wasn't answering his phone.<p>

Blaine was lonely. He was just about to go see if Jeff wanted to hang out, when his phone rang. He picked it up so fast he didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!"

It was Kurt. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt! Hi! How's McKinley?"

"Oh, Blaine, I love it so much! Why did I ever leave this place? Of course, I miss you guys too. Which is why I was wondering… do you want to go to Breadstix tomorrow night? I wasn't sure if you were going home for the weekend…"

"No, I'm not. I don't even bother calling my parents anymore. Tomorrow night sounds great! What time did you want to meet there?"

"Eight? I think that's a pretty good time to go."

"Of course! I'll see you there."

"Bye Blaine!"

Kurt hung up.

Blaine couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other at Breadstix. Blaine was so happy to see Kurt again.<p>

Kurt had a crazy, excited look on his face.

Before Blaine could ask, Kurt spoke.

"Give me your hand." Kurt stretched his arm across the table.

Blaine put his hand in Kurt's.

"Blaine Warbler." Kurt said, looking nervous. Blaine's stomach twisted in a knot. He wasn't even sure why.

"Will you go to junior prom with me?"

At first, Blaine felt honored. Excited.

"Prom?"

Then he didn't want to go. His past experience with dances was not so good, and the last thing he wanted was for him and Kurt to get hurt.

"It'll be the… social event of the season!" Kurt offered.

Blaine's face fell.

Kurt noticed.

"You don't wanna go to prom with me?"

"No! No, no! Of course… of course I wanna go with you!"

Kurt pulled his hands back.

"It's just… prom."

"What about prom, Blaine?"

Blaine decided it was best to just tell Kurt everything.

"At my old school there was this Sadie Hawkins dance and… I had _just_ come out. So, I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school… while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys… um… beat the living crap out of us." Bringing back this memory hurt Blaine. That boy had never talked to him again. Blaine missed him, they had been best friends.

"I… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm out, and I'm proud, and all that, it's just… this… this is just… so much more…"

"This is perfect."

Blaine looked up curiously.

"You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine! We could do it together!"

Blaine laughed. He looked down at his drink.

"But I have to say Blaine, that if it makes you uncomfortable at all, then we'll just… forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was beautiful. He was perfect. And Blaine wasn't going to deny him of junior prom because of his past.

"I am crazy about you." Blaine finally said.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt's face turned hopeful.

"Yes."

Blaine watched as Kurt started to freak out.

"Yes. You and I are going to the prom."

Kurt had to hold back from screaming. He was so happy, his face looked like it was gong to explode with rainbows and puppies.

"What day is it?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand again.

"Friday. Next week. And we're going together. Together! EEEEEEE!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt was so adorable.

Their dinner arrived, and Blaine felt his stomach growl. "Wow, I'm so hungry."

Kurt still had a huge smile on his face. He gobbled up his meal, occasionally humming to himself.

Life was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>"Prom is in four days!" Blaine heard Kurt scream from the other end of the phone line.<p>

"Yes, Kurt. I know. Very excited!"

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room on Monday after school with nothing to do. So he was talking to Kurt on the phone.

"You have to come see my outfit. It's amazing. You have to come over tomorrow after school. You don't have a choice. I am _making_ you come over."

Blaine laughed. "Alright Kurt. I'll be there."

"Oh, and Finn wanted to know if you wanted to sing with us! The New Directions have been put in charge a singing at prom, and a bunch of us would love to have you join. Just pick a song and they'll learn the back-ups."

"Oh… wow! That sounds great! I would love that, Kurt."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! I'll see you tomorrow! I have to go, I have a Spanish paper to write. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kurt." Blaine smiled to himself as he hung up. Kurt was so adorable.

Just then, there was a knock at Blaine's door. He got up to check, wondering who it could be. He opened it to see Jeff standing there, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, hi Jeff…"

"Look, I'm sorry I've been totally ignoring you for the past few weeks."

"Yeah… we hung out like, once, and I haven't talked to you since…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was just… confused, and embarrassed…"

"Why don't you come in?" Blaine opened the door wider and Jeff walked into the room. He stood awkwardly in the centre, unsure of what to do.

"You can sit down…" Blaine pointed to the bed, and Jeff shuffled over to it and plunked down.

"So… why is it that you stopped talking to me?"

"Well…" Jeff said, nervously. "At first, it was because… y'know… I told you I was gay, and then I guess I was just really embarrassed because I'm still unsure and I feel ridiculous…"

"Look, Jeff. I'm not going to judge you. I had a sexuality crisis just a few months ago…"

"No, that was at first… then it was because I started hanging out with David, and… I…"

Blaine suddenly became nervous. "You what?"

"I kinda told him… that you were hitting on me."

Blaine was too shocked to respond.

"I didn't say it quite like that! And I didn't mean to say it! I was talking about us hanging out, and it sounded like I said you had tried to hit on me when I was talking about the alcohol and… well… I felt really, really bad after that so I stopped talking to you and I think that's why David has been so mad at you and I'm really sorry!"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He just stood there, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Just so you know… I've set the record straight with David. I was just in his dorm. He told me I had to come right over here and apologize…"

"I accept your apology, Jeff. I… I'm not sure what happened exactly, so I'm not going to blame this on you. But what I want to know is why David isn't going to apologize."

"Why should he? It was my fault…"

"It may have been your fault, Jeff, but he was still incredibly rude to me. Not that it matters, really. Now I don't want to sound rude but I have a lot of homework and studying before the final exams, and if you don't mind…"

"Right." Jeff got up and walked to the door. "Blaine, I really am sorry." He left.

Blaine sighed and threw himself on his bed. Poor Jeff. He was so misunderstood.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Kurt's front door three times. That had almost become a ritual, to knock three times. Kurt always knew it was Blaine on the other side.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, as he swung open the door. He gave Blaine a big hug. "Hi! Come in! You can sit with Finn in the living room. I'm gonna go get my outfit on. I'll be right back!" Kurt rushed up the stairs and out of sight.

Blaine made his way to Kurt's living room to find Finn putting a bowl of snacks on the table. He had a glass of milk in his other hand.

"Oh, hey Blaine! Burt's just out doing something, he should be back in a second."

"Hey Finn, sounds good." Blaine smiled at him and sat down on the couch. Finn joined him.

"So you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?"

"Yeah. Totally!"

"Good news guys!" Burt said, taking his coat as he entered the room. "My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off."

"Sweet!" Finn smiled.

"Yeah," Burt continued, picking up a pile of bills from a side table. "So what are you gonna go with?"

"I'm going simple." Said Blaine. He had already thought this out. He didn't want to attract too much attention. The last thing they needed was attention. "Black, thin collar, very discreet."

Finn nodded.

"You know what I wore to my prom? I wore a, uh, powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt, and a big velour bowtie. Like Tony Orlando."

Blaine had no idea who that was. "Is that a designer?"

"No." Burt sat in a chair across the room.

"No need for half off my outfit!" Kurt came bounding in the room.

Blaine's jaw almost dropped to the floor. He was wearing a nice, simple top half top of a tux, with the exception of a few metal jewels to snazz it up. But on the bottom he was wearing a blue and green plaid skirt. A _skirt_. This was just asking for someone to pummel them.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt asked sarcastically.

So Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding. And the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio!"

"Dude, that rocks. It's like gay Braveheart." Finn seemed to be the only one who approved.

Kurt spun around, causing his skirt to fly out.

"I don't like it." Burt said, judgmentally. Blaine didn't like it either, but he wasn't just going to throw that out there…

"Well of course you don't like it! It's not finished yet!" Kurt walked over to Blaine. "I think it still needs like a sash, or maybe some beads…"

"Look, I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest, I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention."

"Exactly! What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails with the top hat, and the girls wear the hoop skirts! I mean, Blaine, help me out here!"

Blaine wasn't sure how to say this. "I think your dad has a point."

Kurt gave Blaine a disapproving look.

"I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't wanna give anyone a reason to… cause any trouble." He tried to give Kurt a loving look, but Kurt was upset.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt." Burt helped. "And they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Of course, I want… I want you to be yourself! But… I also… I want you to be practical."

Kurt looked hurt, but not brought down. He still stood up for himself.

"Okay. I have done everything right." He started to walk away, then turned back around. "Now Blaine. I understand that after what you've been through, you're worried."

Blaine shifted in his seat.

"But prom is about joy. Not about fear. Okay? So I am wearing this suite. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me… I completely understand." Kurt left the room.

Those last words hurt Blaine. Of course he wanted to go with Kurt. And he thought the suite looked fine, but for like, a gay fashion show or something. Not the junior prom, where bullies were lurking and people were looking for an excuse to make trouble.

Blaine was worried. But he wasn't going to back out on Kurt. Kurt was so excited about prom, and going with Blaine, that Blaine wasn't going to take that away from him.

"I thought it looked pretty sick." Finn said, taking a sip of his milk and sitting back and watching the game.

"I guess I should go then… thanks for the suite deal, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh, call me Burt. Please. Mr. Hummel sounds horrible."

"Alright, sorry… Burt. Thanks again. I'll see you Friday, to pick up Kurt."

"So you will be going with him?"

"Of course. I would never back out on something this special to him. I'll protect him, I promise."

"Alright, thanks for coming Blaine, it was good for Kurt to see you again."

Blaine smiled and left. He had planned on spending the whole night with Kurt, but he thought it would be best if he left and didn't cause more trouble. The last thing he wanted was Kurt mad at him.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Prom**_


	33. Prom

**Chapter 33- Prom**

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Blaine was driving down to Lima to pick up Kurt. Wes had let Blaine borrow his car, which was really great and a much easier way to get to Lima. It didn't take nearly as long.

Kurt was waiting on his front steps with Burt. Blaine got out of the car.

"Hello, Burt." He smiled. "Kurt."

Kurt was wearing his unique outfit. Blaine had to admit, it did look a little cute now that he was really looking at it.

"You boys have fun. And please, don't cause too much trouble now?"

Kurt laughed. "Dad! We won't. I'll see you later tonight!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked him to the car. They got in.

"Where'd you get the car?" Kurt asked, looking around the inside in amazement.

"It's Wes's. He didn't need it tonight so he let me borrow it. It's a nice car… I wish I had one."

"You'll get one Blaine. You will. But first, you gotta introduce me to your parents."

Blaine didn't respond, but he started the car. It roared to life, and he drove away. Kurt was waving goodbye to his dad.

They got there in no time. People in long dresses and fancy tuxes were all arriving, and piling into the gym.

Kurt went to open the door, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, Kurt…"

Kurt looked back, confused.

Blaine reached under his seat and pulled out a box. He handed it to Kurt.

Kurt held it in his hands. His face was shocked. "Blaine…"

"Open it."

Kurt pulled the top of the box off to reveal two beautiful pink flowers. "Blaine… they're gorgeous… why two?"

"I thought we both needed one. I hope it's alright."

"Oh Blaine, it's wonderful!" Kurt pulled his flower out and put it on his suit. "It's fits perfectly!" He grabbed Blaine's flower and fixed it onto Blaine's suit. "Perfect."

Blaine smiled at him and held his hand. "This is going to be an amazing night, no matter who says what or what happens."

Kurt's grin grew wider. "This is prom, Blaine. And we're missing it. Let's go!"

Kurt jumped out of the car, and Blaine followed. They made their way up to the building. When they went in, Blaine recognized the song as the popular internet hit Friday. It sounded pretty catchy coming from that kid with the mohawk.

He found himself and Kurt dancing along to the music really well. It was perfect.

The gym was packed, and Blaine didn't recognize a single person there. But it didn't matter. The atmosphere was so perfect.

When the song ended, everyone was jumping and cheering and going insane. Then Rachel went up to the mic.

Blaine smiled. He always loved Rachel's singing. She sang Jar of Hearts. She looked so upset though.

People were slow dancing, but Blaine thought it best not to dance with Kurt. For many reasons. And Kurt looked like he was having fun swaying back and forth on the sidelines.

"Isn't it great that the prom is so inclusive this year?" Kurt asked.

"Someone for everyone."

"Even if it's a lie."

Blaine wondered what Kurt meant, but before he could ask, a boy he recognized as Sam approached him.

"Hey, Blaine!" he said over the music. "You wanted to jam with us, right? I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You? Right?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, that was the song!"

"Well, get up there! You're next buddy!"

"Oh!" He went over to Kurt. "Kurt, I'll be back. I'm up."

"Oh, Blaine, good luck! I'll be cheering from the sidelines!"

Blaine ran up to the stage and waited. When Rachel was finished singing, he passed her on his way up to the mic.

"That was amazing, Rachel!"

"Oh, Blaine! Thanks!"

He walked up to the mic. The song started. He immediately started dancing. He loved playing with microphone stands—it was kind of the thing he always did. They were so much fun to 'dance' with.

_You have the girl that I've been dreaming of…_

Everyone loved the song. They were dancing and screaming and having so much fun. Blaine could even see Kurt dancing along.

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news,_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you…_

Blaine was having so much fun up there.

He kept on singing, and didn't even notice that there was a huge fight happening in the middle of the dance floor.

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, DANCE!_

Blaine fell to his knees as the song finished. It was amazing. He loved that rush of performance.

Then, the principal walked up to the mic and took it from Blaine.

"Thank you. Good job."

Blaine smiled and went back to Kurt in the audience.

"That was amazing Blaine! Amazing!"

Blaine just smiled. This prom was awesome.

"Attention students, attention." The principal was saying into the mic. "Would that candidates for king and queen gather on the stage?"

A number of students piled on the stage. Blaine recognized Karofsky as one of them.

"The votes are in. This is the moment you've all been waiting for where we announce our junior prom king and also prom queen. Roll the drum please!"

A member of the band on drums made a drum roll.

"And this year's junior prom king is…" He took the name out of the envelope. "David Karofsky!"

Blaine and Kurt just stared at the stage in shock.

Karofsky went to the front of the stage and a crown was placed on his head, as well as a plastic staff in the other.

"Now, your 2011 McKinley High prom queen… with an overwhelming number of rank and votes is…" His face tensed up, and his eyes widened. He looked straight out of the audience, and spoke very clearly: "Kurt Hummel."

A spotlight came up on Kurt.

Blaine's heart fell. He started to panic, then looked over at Kurt.

Kurt was completely shocked. And hurt. You could see the hurt well up in his eyes. A few people whistled and cheered, and one person clapped. Otherwise the gym was completely silent. But every single person's eyes were on Kurt.

Then he ran. Right through the mass of people and out of the gym.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, running after him. "Stop! Kurt!"

Kurt ran right through the hallway, past all the people who had stepped outside, past all the lockers, right to the end of the hall. Blaine could hear him crying.

"Stop! Stop! Kurt! Please just stop, come on!"

Kurt stopped and spun around.

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt said through tears. "We thought that, because no one was teasing us, or beating us up, that… that no one cared! Like… like some kind of progress had been made! But it's still the same!" His eyes filled with more tears and they were streaming down his face.

"It's just a stupid joke…" Blaine took a step towards Kurt.

"No! It's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot!" Kurt kept rambling through his tears. Blaine couldn't even understand what he was saying anymore.

"Come on Kurt. It's okay… they don't really care, it's just a joke…"

Blaine's heart was breaking. He knew prom was a bad idea.

"I'm not going back in there. No way." Kurt said, his tears starting to disappear and his eyes starting to lighten up again.

Blaine sat down against a locker. "We don't have to. It's completely up to you. I can drive you home, if that's what you want."

Kurt didn't answer. He started pacing back and forth.

"Would you at least… sit down?"

He kept pacing.

"Do you want to go? We don't have to go back in there."

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" He stopped pacing. "About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump too."

"So what do want to do?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go back in there and get coroneted. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me." He kneeled down beside Blaine. "They can't touch us! Or what we have."

Blaine smiled. He pulled his packet of Kleenexes. Kurt took one and blew his nose.

Blaine put the packet back in his pocket, stood up, and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kurt took his hand and got up. They walked back down the hall and to the gym.

"I'm going to go around to the stage doors. You can go in the normal way."

Blaine nodded and walked around the gym entrance. He went in to see people chatting, but nothing really happening. Then he saw Kurt get up on the stage. The entire gym went silent.

The principal went back up to the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 prom queen, Kurt Hummel."

They placed a crown on his head. He stepped up to the mic.

Blaine became nervous. What would Kurt say?

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Blaine smiled. That was so Kurt. So perfect. The gym broke into mad applause. Kurt looked so proud.

The principal took the mic back. "And now behold our tradition of the 2011 prom king and queen, here in their first dance."

Kurt and Karofsky walked down the stage steps together towards the centre of the gym. Kurt was telling Karofsky something, but Blaine couldn't tell what it was. The reached the centre of the gym, and the New Directions started up singing Dancing Queen. Then Karofsky shook his head at Kurt and ran off into the crowd.

Kurt stood in the circle, lost, his back to Blaine.

Blaine then realized what he had to do. And he didn't even care anymore what anyone thought, because nobody was going to hurt them.

He walked to the centre of the circle.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt spun around.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine held out his hand.

"Yes. Yes you may." Kurt took it.

And they were dancing. For real.

And not a single soul seemed to care.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **The Beginning**_


	34. The Beginning

_Alright, so I believe I have a little bit of apologizing to do. I am so sorry I haven't been able to upload anything, I've been so so busy with school. But I finished my exams last week, so I should be back for good now! This semester is super easy for me so I don't have to worry about huge homework loads. Also, I was waiting for my editor to read over these last few chapters, but he completely bailed on me so I'm now editing them all by myself. Not how I would have liked it, so I apologize for any mistakes!_

_Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me till the very end! Only one more chapter to go after this one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34- The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll call you right when I get back. I promise."<p>

Kurt was leaving with the New Directions for New York. Blaine was so happy for him. Kurt had wanted to go to New York so badly, and now he was going to get to go. He had actually told Blaine he wanted to move to New York right after graduating high school. Blaine thought it was an amazing idea and, if it was possible, he was going to do it with him.

"I'll miss you. Have fun, okay?"

"Come on Kurt, we have to drive to the airport now or we'll miss our flight!" Rachel yelled from the bus.

"I'll have fun. And I'll bring you back something, I promise."

Blaine smiled. "Go win for us, okay? And for the Warblers."

"Deal."

"Kurt!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled at them. "I'll see you when I get back. I'll miss you…" He hugged Blaine tightly. "Goodbye."

"No, it's see you later, Kurt. We're not saying goodbye."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. See you later." He let go of the hug. "I have to go now… bye!" Kurt lugged his suitcase onto the bus and it drove away. Blaine watched as it disappeared into the distance.

Blaine had finished all his final exams and was now officially done school.

So Blaine was going home.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the front door of his house. He was nervous. He hadn't had any contact whatsoever with his parents in weeks. He was too busy with Kurt and Jeremiah and everything to worry about his parents.<p>

But now he was home. He had his suitcases from Dalton and his dorm had been cleared out. He would be back next year, but it was still hard. He hated cleaning out his dorm.

Saying goodbye to all his friends had been really difficult, especially with Wes. And even Jeff. He was really going to miss them over the summer. He'd probably see them occasionally, if they weren't all going on vacation. He was already starting to feel the sadness of leaving pressing down on him.

Then the door swung open. His mom was standing there.

She stared at Blaine for a few seconds, then lunged in and hugged him. Surprised, he did a half-hug back. When she pulled away, Blaine could see slight tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Blaine. You're home."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. For the summer."

"Let me get some of these bags."

His mom helped him bring all his bags up to his room. She had trouble getting them up the stairs, but they managed.

"Alright. Well… I'll leave you to it then." His mom said, smiling and leaving the room.

When Blaine was settled in, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. So he settled for job searching. He was going to need a summer job.

* * *

><p>The week was starting to feel really lonely without Kurt. Blaine found himself feeling empty and sad. He barely ever spoke to his parents, mostly because his dad was working and his mom went into town all the time.<p>

And he hadn't gotten around to telling his parents about Kurt yet.

He was terrified of what they would say. Or what they would do. He knew his mom would be upset, but she would understand in the end. His dad, however, might actually yell the roof off of their house. So he decided it was best to let them know about his boyfriend when they were feeling relaxed in the middle of the summer.

Blaine also hadn't been very successful finding a summer job, but he had applied to audition for the summer show at Six Flags. He had to prepare one song and audition in exactly a week. He was planning on seeing what songs Kurt suggested, and go from there.

Kurt.

He wanted to see Kurt so badly. He knew Kurt must be having a ball in New York, and Blaine was happy Kurt had that. But Blaine really wished he were there with him. Enjoying the sights, going to all the big places, competing in Nationals… Next year, Blaine planned on getting the Warblers to the end. They were going to do it, with a whole new set list, and Blaine would apply for the council.

Junior year would be a good one. Blaine would make it memorable, even if he wasn't in the same school as Kurt.

Though Kurt had once suggested that Blaine transfer to McKinley. Blaine had thought it was a joke and had laughed it off, but Kurt's face was very serious.

Blaine transfer to McKinley? That was ridiculous. Blaine didn't belong in a public school. Whenever he had been in one, his life was a living hell. But then again, he'd get to be with Kurt, and they could beat this bully crap out once and for all.

Blaine didn't want to think about it. He was a Warbler, and he didn't really want to change that. Besides, he had two months to really think it over. It was summer. He wanted to have some fun. The next day, he would call one of his friends and they could hang out.

He would make this summer a good one.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next chapter: **Don't Let Go**_


	35. Don't Let Go

_And here we are. The final chapter. Enjoy. =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35- Don't Let Go<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE LIMA BEAN BECAUSE KURT HUMMEL IS BACK IN LIMA, BABY!"

Blaine almost jumped as he answered his phone that Thursday morning.

"You're back? Already?"

"Yes I am! And I have loads to tell you!"

Kurt spent the next few minutes explaining the highlights of the trip.

"But I can't explain it all! You gotta come down to the Lima Bean."

"Oh my gosh, I'm coming! I'm coming! And after I gotta pick up some sheet music for my audition piece I'm gonna do."

"Audition piece? For what?"

"I'm auditioning for the summer show at Six Flags!"

"That's amazing! You'll have to tell me all about it! I'll see you in a bit!"

Blaine hung up the phone and ran downstairs. "Mom! I'm leaving, I probably won't be back until later!"

"Wait!" He heard her call from the kitchen. "Wait… Blaine." She came running out. She was holding something in her hand.

"Look… I wanted to give you this." She held out her hand. In it was a key. A car key.

Blaine almost fell over.

"Mom! What? Is this mine?"

"Yes Blaine. Your father and I decided that… well, you needed a car. So, here you go. Your very own car. Now… go live your life."

Blaine was shocked. He took the key and turned to leave. He was too shocked to even say thank you.

He went outside and saw his car, sitting in the middle of his driveway. It was beautiful. It was sleek and black and he could tell it must have been a fortune.

He got in and turned it on. The sound was beautiful. He couldn't believe it. It was his very own car.

He then drove to Lima. It was the most relaxing drive of his life. Other than the fact that he was very anxious to see Kurt.

But he was also upset. The fact that Kurt was back so fast meant that the New Directions hadn't won anything. He was glad to have Kurt back, but he had wanted them to be champions. Kurt would have been so happy.

Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean pretty quickly. He got out of his car to see Kurt leaning against the outside of the building. When he saw Blaine get out of the car, his jaw dropped.

"Blaine Anderson, who's car is _that_?"

"That, Kurt Hummel, is Baine Anderson's new car."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Not fair! It's beautiful! It's perfect!"

"I missed you."

Kurt smiled. "I missed you too. But I have so much to tell you! Come on! Lets get our coffees!"

They went inside and ordered the usual, then sat down at a table.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel. Tell me these stories."

"There's so much to say… where do I start? Well, we went all around New York, singing and dancing, it was crazy…"

"Tell me about how you guys felt when the Nationals list went up."

"Oh my God, you should have seen it. We all looked at the top ten list for showcase, and we all just went numb."

As Kurt was speaking, Blaine realized how much he had really missed him. He hardly got to spend any time with him the past few weeks. Blaine was just so happy to be back with Kurt.

"And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss would cost us Nationals…"

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. But sorry. Continue."

"But then we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it. I mean, and the plane ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall."

Kurt was so cheerful. It was amazing.

But at the same time, odd.

"Wait, but I don't get it, you don't seem that sad at all…"

"Well, it was still amazing! I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast had Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage…"

"I love you." At first, Blaine thought he had only thought it. But then he realized he had said it out loud. He smiled. It was the truth.

Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel.

Kurt paused in the middle of drinking his coffee. He seemed genuinely shocked.

"I love you too." He said, gulping down the rest of his drink.

Blaine had always wanted to hear those words. And now he was hearing them. From his amazing boyfriend. Who he loved.

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh look who's here!" Kurt yelled across the café.

Blaine turned around and saw Sam and Mercedes standing there.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, just… uh… getting a coffee…" Sam said.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot." Mercedes added.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music, tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags." Blaine crossed his fingers in the air.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing Pip-Pip Hurray. The Broadway musical by Pippa Middleton." Kurt explained.

"I… I have no idea who that is, but it sounds totally awesome."

Mercedes laughed at Sam's stupidity.

"We'll see you in class!" She said to Kurt, before leaving with Sam to get their drinks.

"Bye guys!" Blaine yelled after them. He turned back to Kurt. "Okay, so here are the nominees for my songs tomorrow. Either _Firework_, _Can't Buy Me Love_, or _Airplanes_."

"How could you possibly compare the Beatles to two modern pop songs? It just doesn't happen. The Beatles, obviously."

"Yeah… I don't know what I was thinking. You're 100% right. Lets go pick up the music."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting in Blaine's car, outside the music store. They had just bought Blaine's music.<p>

"So, I guess I'll see you when McKinley gets out." Kurt smiled over at Blaine.

"I'll visit you after school every day until you're finished."

Kurt laughed. "You better."

"You know what? There's… there's something I want to do before the summer starts."

"What is that?"

But Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he started the car and drove off. Kurt didn't bother to ask again.

A while later, they pulled up in Blaine's driveway.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house. I want you… to meet someone. Or rather, some people."

Blaine got out of the car and Kurt followed. They went up to the door.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled.

Kurt smiled back.

"Blaine, it's going to be alright. I know it is."

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side, but all that mattered was that he had Kurt.

And nothing could touch them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

_Wow. I can't believe it's over! I know 35 chapters seems like a lot... but wow! Thank you so much to everyone who read it all, and liked it and favourited it and put it in their alerts! This was so much fun to write, and get feedback for, and just... wow. I can't believe I finished it._

_I definitely want to write more fan fiction, so hopefully I will get right on that! _

_Unfortunately, I don't think I can write another story from Blaine's perspective for season three, because he's a main character now and is basically in every episode. Also, we don't know how much the writers are going to reveal about him throughout the season, so I wouldn't want to mess things up in anyone's head with some false facts or anything._

_Well anyway... that's it. Thanks again so much! I hope to get writing again soon! (would you guys read more from me?)_


End file.
